


What’s it going to be

by girlwednesday96



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Waverly, Little jealousy, Purgatory, brotp wyhaught, drunk waverlys, mixed emotional, nights at shorty’s, oh and I wanted to give wavelry a kid sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwednesday96/pseuds/girlwednesday96
Summary: I wanted to read a story where wavelry is a single mother but still finds a way to have a career and a side job while raising  a 6 year old boy figure I’d write it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new way of writing a fic hope you enjoy all mistakes are mine and I don’t own any characters

Nichole Annie haught studied in Washington to become a cop but being a Cop wasn’t what she really wanted she was raised by a family that loved to help people and know their neighbors have weekend bbq’s take walks down the street with her dad and taking longer than it should because he would greet everyone. That’s something she had always remembered and one of the reasons why she wanted to become a poultice officer. A year after she finished her program her father told her about a small town name purgatory where they were looking for a sheriff. Packed her car and drove up to start her life as a sheriff of a small town called purgatory. Little did she know that she would find something else than just the job.   
  
March 15   
Day 1 on the job she met her partners her boss and a women named Wynonna didn’t do much but sit and eat donuts. Nothing really exciting happen the first weeks in purgatory but she had ever trusty companion Jane the cat. It was now a month in and she had grown faun of Wynonna she was comfortable with her enough to tell her stories of her childhood and was the first one she openly told she was gay.   
“ haughtstuff it’s Friday and you are now part of the crew so drink at shorty’s tonight I want you to meet my little sister “ Wynonna says feet up on the table eating a apple instead of a powder donut.   
“ I could use a drink as a celebration for being here a month... what’s with the apple Earp ? “ she responded   
“Waverly...” was all Wynonna said.   
7pm Nichole walks into a full busy bar noise and music coming from all directions she walks up to the bar and sees a small brunette girl with a bright smile beautiful brown hazel eyes. Waverly eyes connect with the red hair women that was now staring at her.   
“ how can I help you miss ?” Waverly says   
Knowing that she is in a bar obviously for a drink.   
“ I’ll have a beer please.” She says not braking eye contact.   
“ you’re new around here I take have never seen you around I’d remember if I seen someone ....” waverly stops   
“Someone what ?” Nichole ask as she sips her beer.   
“I’m sorry what’s your name ? “ Waverly ask.   
“Nichole haught”   
“As in sheriff haught ? As in you work along side Wynonna earp ?!” She questions   
“Yes do you know her well?”   
“She’s my sister...” she answers   
“Then you must be Waverly Earp.”   
After the introduction they spend the rest of her shift talking about anything they could think of talking. Wynonna was not seen at all thought the night after that night they would go on to talking more Nichole would spend her evenings at the bar just to see her and get to talk to her. They eventually exchange numbers and would text all day.the times waverly would take lunch to Wynonna she would take extra for Nichole that was her favorite part of the day seeing the small perky brunette walk into the station.   
**_Waves: haught drinks at shorty’s prepare to blackout.;)_**  
Nichole smiles at the message.   
**_Haught : it’s a date. ;)_**   
Waverlys heart sinks as she reads that.   
The night couldn’t come faster Nichole decided to wear a navy blue shirt and the jeans that made her butt look great in hopes she wouldn’t make some eyes turn.   
Arriving at shorty’s she see’s Wynonna with a man looking pretty busy she doesn’t find waverly at first sight, she moves to the bar to be surprised by a female who wasn’t afraid to show a little more skin. Giving her a smile she asked for a beer waiting for the door to open and waverly walks in. Hours later and a couple of beers in she had made a friend very touchy friend of the bartender rosita who had now moved from behind the bar to be sitting on Nichole’s lap arms wrapped around her.   
“ well I see you’ve found yourself some entertainment “ a voice behind the girls makes Nichole turn. She was buzzed but seeing waverly made her heart swell and brake because she seem the look on her face. Waverly had more on with Wynonna and doc who ever drinking shots and dancing well doc was just observing the two sisters. Thought the night Nichole wanted to talk to wavelry, she escaped rosita to walk behind a very drunk Waverly Earp. She turns and wraps her hands around Nichole that brings out a smile and puts her arms around her waist.   
“ you’re drunk “ the red says head on her head she could smell the alcohol every time she breathes.   
“ noooo earps know how to hold down liquor “ she slurs and they sway together.   
“ how about we get you some water and some food” Nichole says the the small girl who was now leaning on her chest but still on her feet.   
“You sure you don’t want to go back to the hot attractive bartender who can’t keep her hands off you.” She slurs “ Nichole I like you so much but I get if you prefer rosita she is better and she doesn’t have a kid. Oh yeah I have a kid little kid “   
Nichole doesn’t say anything she can’t find words to say anything to her she didn’t know if what she said was because she was drunk or because it was true. She took her up to the room above shorty’s and laid her down. Walking back down stairs she runs into Wynonna more drunk that the youngest Earp but manage to tell doc where waverly was. She went home to think about what waverly had told her. She had fallen asleep with the thought in her head next morning she was woken up by the vibration on the night stand she had messages from Wynonna and   
**_Wynonna: haught we need to talk meet at the diner._**

**_  
Rose : enjoyed last night round two tonight ?_ **

**_  
Wynonna: HAUGHT!!!!!! WAKE YOUR ASS UP !!!! DINER NOW!_ **

  
She checked the time it was quarter to 8. How was she awake and wanting to go eat doesn’t she have a hangover. Maybe waverly was right they do know how to hold their liquor. She showered and drove to the diner to find a lonely Wynonna sipping coffee. She slips into the booth to be facing a angry disturbed sister.   
“ morning earp” was all she was able to say.   
“ save it haught, why did you leave last night?”   
“ I was tired I wasn’t in the mood to party last night” Nichole lied but she knew that she could be read easily  
“ tell me then haughtshit why did I walk up to find my little sister crying and saying that you left because she told you she had a kid?” Wynonna was more pissed than the start   
“  I left because I didn’t know how to understand what she was saying all she said was hitting me. But I promise you one thing and believe me when I say that your sister is special to me time doesn’t mean anything and her having a child doesn’t change what I feel for her. “   
They don’t say anything for a while Wynonna slides out of the booth   
“ well fix it I’m going to the homestead and picking up my nephew. you haught, you’re going to shorty’s and sorting this shit out!”


	2. Chapter 2

Nichole arrives at shorty’s to be greeted by doc who is out smoking.   
“Sheriff good morning.” With a tip of his hat Nichole likes that he called her sheriff but they were friends after all or at least she hopes she walks in to a lonely quiet bar she didn’t see waverly down stairs on her way up she meets the small brunette half way in the stairs.   
“ Nichole” she says nervous and embarrassed   
“Waverly hey” she felt the same feelings “ I came to apologize to you for last night it was wrong for me -   
“ don’t worry it’s okay we are fine just forget about last night. I have to head out sorry “ waverly cuts her off, she didn’t want to remember last night she felt a knot form in her throat but pulled it off with a smile. Nichole felt her heart sink all she could think was she deserves that for how she reacted. The day went by nothing happened she spend it at home Monday morning it was like every other day except she didn’t see waverly as much Wynonna treated her the same. It pained her to know that she hurt waverly and she knew she was avoiding the her. Friday night came around she agreed to grab a drink with rosita that evening.   
Shorty’s on a Friday night was a sight people mingling and having a good time no one caused trouble considering it was the only bar in town they didn’t want to lose right to going to grab a drink. Nichole was enjoying her time with rosita not even having waverly in mind.   
“ sheriff ?“ a light boy voice came behind Nichole . She looked and seen a small child, her first thought wasn’t why was a kid in a bar but the eyes and the scruffy hair gave it away this was waverly child. She didn’t find the words to answer him she just kept observing him with a video game in hand he had a necklace on , red shirt and sweatpants. His voice brought her back to reality   
“ are you sheriff hau haught ?” He ask. He looked behind her to see rosita also staring at the kid. He gave her a look that said I don’t like you.   
“ umm yes yeah I am what’s wrong “ she finally says   
“ I need your help, your friend ... she can’t come sorry” the boys speaks with a smile. She leaves rosita in the bar and follows the boy up the stairs the noise from the bar disappears almost completely. He walks into the room and there was waverly on the floor Nichole didn’t think twice before approaching her   
“ waves what happen are you okay?” She was on her knees her hand on waverlys arm.   
Waverly wasn’t expecting to see her.   
“I asked to look for Wynonna, what happen “ she ignores Nichole’s question and looks pass her to the door where the boy was standing.   
“ I could find her and I remember over hearing nonna and you talk about a sheriff haught and a lady who can’t keep her hands to herself ....... - the small boy pauses - so I asked if that was her name it was oh and she was with the handsy tra... “ Waverly cuts him off “ OKAY THANK YOU WYATT YOU COULD LEAVE! “ the boy smiles and leaves out of sight. She gives a smile to the boy before leaving Nichole helps wavelry up to the bed.   
“ I fell and hurt my ankle dumb of me I know... I am sorry for bothering you thank you for helping me up you could get back to your night Nichole” Waverly was practically kicking her out but just as stubborn she was Nichole was twice as stubborn. She gets up and pulls the chair that was next to the door and places it next to the foot of the bed and gently pulls waverly foot to her and beings to check it make sure it’s not worse than a sprain.   
“ Nichole you could-“   
“ you said I could get back to my night and i am going to make sure you are okay waverly. “ she places her foot back on the bed.   
“ it’s a sprain good thing but you will need to be off it for a while I’ll go get you some ice . I’ll be right back” Nichole says and she walks down the hall the laughs and chatter get louder she spots rosita sitting still in the bar she grabs the ice and a cloth.   
“ hey sorry I have to call it a night I’m sorry “ Nichole says but rosita wasn’t having it she didn’t say anything but left her and the bar.   
Back upstairs she runs into Wyatt he looks at her and gives her a smile as he walks into the bathroom. Walking back into her room she didn’t see her laying in bed but walking out of the restroom.   
“ I leave for a minute and you are already ignoring what I told you !” She walks towards the small girl who was standing on one foot and throws her over her shoulder. She sets her on the bed waverly was red when she looked at Nichole she blame the blood rush to her head but that’s wants it. She puts the ice on her ankle it’s quit the only thing they could hear is the tv playing from the young boy’s room.   
“ do you need anything ? “ Nichole ask.   
She gets a bland no thank you   
“ what the hell waverly first you lie and say we are fine but avoid me all week now you speak to me like I’m your dam captive. I don’t understand you at all. “   
“ then leave Nichole leave !” She shouts   
“ fine you win I’ll leave you know what I’ll do you one better I’ll leave you alone for good.” Nichole could speak with out choking up waverly heard the crack in her voice.   
“ Nichole wait “ she said before Nichole reached for the door. She turns around to see her sitting up in bed she walks towards her and sits the foot of the bed, waverly reaches for her hands.   
“ you don’t deserve to be treated how I have been treating you I am sorry I just i I’ve I don’t know really.” She stops and looks down   
“ you have to stop pushing me away waverly. I like you I like spending time with you and talking to you.” Nichole moves her hands to cup her face.   
A knock on the door brakes the moment the young boy pops his head.   
“ sorry but I am hungry can I go down and ask Gus for a burger ? “ the young boy ask. Waverly didn’t like him going down alone, Nichole seen the worry on her face   
“ I’m kinda hungry as well mind if I go with you ?” Nicole looks at the kid while she hold one of waverly’s hand   
“Mom?” He says.   
The sound of that word coming out his mouth and waverly being the one for it made her happy. 20 minutes later they walked in the room and set out the food to eat on the bed. Midway their meals the boy feels the weirdness.   
“ I’m Wyatt “ he says   
“ nice to meet you, I’m Nichole “ she says   
“ why do they call you haught ? “ curiously asking   
“ it’s my last name. “ she can’t help but smile at his way of staring the conversation.   
“ I thought that they called you that because you were hot then nonna told me how it was spelled. But I think mom means it as H-O-T.” Nichole can’t help but laugh at waverly, she doesn’t say much but gives him a look.   
“ how old are you Wyatt ? “ Nichole ask more attentive to him.   
“ I am 6 and in 1st grade but smarter than a 1st grade kid. I like to read mystery books but the one for my age aren’t good and mom refuses to let me explore beyond it so I stick to video games. “   
“ you seem like a smart kid and I’ll keep an eye out for any good mystery books that your mom will allow you to read. How about it ?” She responds he gives her a smile   
“ I see why you like her so much” he looks at waverly they seem to be done with their food he hugs waverly good night when he stands in front of Nichole he gives her a hug, He leaves the room   
“He could talk that kid “ Waverly says.   
“ mini of you I assume neither the less he is a sweet kid waves.” It gets later and they go from not talking to catching up from the pass week and when Nichole noticed it was 3 am she gets up and stretches   
“ you should get some sleep and rest “ she stands next to her as she places a kiss on her forehead. As she walks away waverly holds her hand.   
“ stay with me tonight”   
Without hesitation she walks to the other side of the bed and removes her jacket and shoes, nervous to get comfortable she doesn’t move but just looks at the ceiling. Waverly turns around to hug her she nuzzles in between her arm and body  
“ you smell like vanilla dipped donuts “


	3. Chapter 3

Few hours of sleep later Nichole felt a pressure on her chest as she opens her eyes she see’s the smaller brunette laying on her. She didn’t want to move her or wake her but the pressure on her Blatter said something else, she managed to get her off and walked to the restroom, taking a moment to think of what happen just meeting waverly’s kid and being able to hold her and sleep next to her was something she could and wants to do all day. She sneaks out the room and walks down stairs some what doing the walk of shame she finds Wyatt sitting in the bar table eating breakfast. He doesn’t here the foot steps behind him when Nichole approaches the young boy he jumps.   
“ sheriff haught you scared me!” He yells. He boy still in his pjs he looks at her she couldn’t help but feel like she was staring into Waverly’s eyes.   
“ what are you doing up so early ? Who made you breakfast? “ Nichole ask.   
“ Gus, would you like some ? Well mom and I have breakfast together then go for a walk and stop at the Library. But I guess she won’t be able to do that today” he says not bothered by it.   
Nichole came up with an idea.   
“ how about I take you to find a book today, would you be okay with that?”   
“ yea I would love that I’ll get changed thank you sheriff.”   
As the young boy runs up the stairs she walks to the back to inform gus she would be taking Wyatt to the library.   
“ miss my mom is asking for you I told her you were going to take me to get a book she doesn’t seem to happy. “ Wyatt saying from the stairs.   
Nichole goes up to find waverly out of bed and seemed bothered. The red hair is in the door standing next to Wyatt looking at waverly.   
“ good morning pretty girl” Nichole says as she tries to smooth talk her up.   
“ ohh don’t do that don’t try and smooth talk me up, what are you doing ?”   
“ Wyatt and I want to go find a book. Maybe one of horror or conspiracy theories.... - waverly give Nichole a look - I’m kidding waves relax “   
“ baby why don’t you wait for Wynonna to take you, I’m sure Nichole is busy today. “ Waverly says looking at the young boy who’s wasn’t happy with the idea.   
“ no I want Nichole to take me pleaseeeeeee mom “ he has his hands placed together pleading. She looks to see Nichole give her a puppy face with a frown.   
“ fine go but no horror books I mean it’s ! “ she says.   
The boy leaves the room and it’s just Nichole and waverly she walks to the bed, she places her hand under waverly chin and pulls her head up,   
“ i got him waves don’t worry “ she says.   
And in that moment she found the courage to do something she always wanted to do for the past 4 months. She presses her lips on the brunette lips. She pulls back and gives her a smile as she walks out the room

 

They walked to the Library on the way their Wyatt was the one making the conversation about his favorite books and games and how he likes to solve things and he likes to go to work with Wynonna and his mom. In the Library hey find a number of new books and just like promised they weren’t horror books. Nichole feels her phone vibrate it was a message from waverly

  
**_Waverly: everything okay?  
  
Nichole: yeah just trying to find the most  gruesome scary stories they have in this prehistoric place._ **

**_Waverly: NICHOLE!!!_ **

**_Nichole : I’m kidding. I’m taking you a little surprise miss earp._ **

**_Waverly: you better be haught ! Surprise ? Change in topic would you like to join us for dinner ?  
Nichole: yes a surprise you’ll love it! Sorry I have a date   
Wyatt already invited me ._ **

**_Waverly: someone has a crush on you. Can’t blame him , I’ll see you in a bit_ **

On the way back to shorty’s they stop to get donuts. Since last night waverly said she smelled like donuts she thought she would enjoy them. Walking into the bar they are greeted by Wynonna   
“ haught? Wyatt!?” She says with a shocked tone in her voice.   
“ we brought donuts and I got new books” Wyatt says excitingly.   
“ you and the kid best friends now ? “ Wynonna says picking a donut from the pink box. Nichole doesn’t say anything but leaves upstairs and Wynonna goes to sit next to Wyatt in a booth.   
She walks into the room and finds waverly coming out of the shower. She couldn’t help but stare her down.   
“ I .... umm... I brought you a donut.” Nichole let’s out   
Confused but grateful she walks to Nichole.   
“ vanilla dipped donut” she says.   
Waverly takes a bite, she drops the donut and kisses Nichole a kiss that caught her by surprise.   
“ you taste better “ she says.   
After waverly says that Nichole couldn’t keep her hands to herself anymore she kicked he door shut and pulls waverly up as she wraps her legs around the taller women arms around her neck Nichole find the bed and throws waverly on it. Not braking the kiss Nichole’s hands wondering waverly’s body. Her mouth leaves her lips and wonders down her neck kissing her way down. Waverly stops her.   
“ are you sure this is what you want ?”   
She says.   
“ oh baby since the first day I seen you it’s all I’ve wanted “ Nichole says.   
She knew what waverly meant by that it wasn’t just about having sex it was about her being apart of this journey being part of her life and a part of Wyatt’s as well. She fell in love with her and how amazing she was as a mother and hard working. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Was thinking of writing a backstory for Wyatt not sure yet. Suggestions if should or not. 
> 
> Hope you are liking this story :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday evening they had gone back to the homestead for dinner but before that Nichole had to go home and check in on Jane and shower. Arriving at the earps home they were playing music and Wynonna was signing with Wyatt doc was setting the table Nichole had a smile on her face without even realizing it. It reminded her of home and how her dad would always be dancing and signing. Waverly appears from the corner of the room with a limp in her walk,   
“ you’ve made it. “ she says as she kisses her on the cheek.   
“ yeah couldn’t let that little man down. “ they walk to the table. Wynonna drags her and wraps her hands around her signing to her. Wyatt couldn’t help but laugh. They ate dinner and after had ice cream while sitting around in the living room.   
“ what’s your favorite day of the week ?” Wyatt ask out loud   
Wynonna answered it with Friday because she gets to drink whiskey all night. He rolled his eyes as if he already knew that. Doc said Wednesday just because it was the middle of the week waverly said Monday because it’s a fresh start of the week Nichole said Sunday’s.   
“ why Sunday freak” Wynonna said.   
Nichole chuckled, “ because it’s a lazy day but back home my dad would always make a bbq and he will sign and dance all day just how you guys were doing tonight I guess Sunday reminds me of family.” She says.   
“Sounds nice Nichole.” Waverly grabs her hands and give her a pure smile.   
“ you could be part of our family miss haught” Wyatt said. and in that moment Nichole heart filled that she felt it exploded.   
They having been dating for weeks now Nichole would spend her free time with wavelry and Wyatt going to the library and out for walks. She would order him books online to get away from the video games but waverly was afraid on telling him about Nichole and her. Till one day Wynonna almost let it out in front of him. That led them to consider telling him, Nichole wanted to talk to him on her own to see how he was feeling about people dating his mom, Saturday mornings wavelry and Wynonna were in the office going over paper work and Wyatt spend it with gus at shorty’s. Before going into the bar she messaged waverly,

**_Nichole : hey baby, how about we hangout at my place tonight the 3 of us_ **

  
Walking in the bar was filled with music bouncing off the walls and a young Wyatt screaming out the lyrics to I saw her standing there by the Beatles. Shocked at the music choice. He opens his eyes and sees her standing there he paused the music.   
“ how do you know about the Beatles !?” Nichole ask   
“ nonna says that I should be cultured in good music. “ he shrugs.   
“ of course. - she gives him a laugh what’s your favorite song ?” She asked   
“ I actually don’t have a favorite song I like them all but moms is somewhere over the rainbow she would sing it to me if I couldn’t fall asleep.” He said “ wait what is your favorite song ?   
Nichole doesn’t answer as if it was a triggering question. She swallows the knot in her throat hat had formed   
“ can’t help falling in love” she smiles at him he returns the gesture and sees that her eyes had gotten glossy and gives her a hug.   
“ anyways, I came here to tell you that I want you to meet someone very important to me tonight. “ she says as she sits the young boy on the bar counter.   
“ who?” He answers   
“ it’s a surprise. “ she says   
“ awww that’s no fare “ he crosses his arms.   
“ do you miss your family back home ?” The question came to a shock to Nichole.  
“ well I miss my dad very much but I know he is happy and he’s happy for me. “ she says.   
“ what about your mom?” More intrigued in her responds. She takes a while to answer it.   
“ my ..... my mom left us when I was a small girl so it was just my dad and I.” She says.   
“ you’re like me. I don’t have a dad and you don’t have a moms I’m sorry Nichole. “ he says feeling bad for asking her the questions waverly always told him to not ask personal questions to people if they made him feel uncomfortable they must be for others.   
“ hey, don’t worry Wyatt it’s alright now. But how about I ask you somethings” she says he nods his head up and down.   
“ can I be your best friend forever? “   
He lets out a loud laugh.   
“ sheriff of course ! But is that all you want me to ask me because I have one more question.”   
“ all I care to ask, go for it.” She says.   
“ are you going to marry my mom one day?” He says   
If the question about her mom shocked her then this one through her out of the seat. She didn’t know what to answer her face must of turned red because the room got hotter by the second. She could just see him roll his eyes. This kid is smart and way older in mindset than a 6 year old was all that she was thinking.   
“ hello ? Nichole are you okay “   
Umm yeah why did you ask that ?” She answered.   
“ because ever since that night I met you and you helped us out my mom has been happier she sings again and dances with nonna and I and I like seeing her happy,and you like me so maybe you could marry her and we could really be best friends forever. “ he says there was worry in his voice as he ended his answer.   
She didn’t answer him but the smile she gave said it all he knew that smile because it was the same one waverly gives him. A chime brakes the moment it was a message from waverly.

  
**_Waves: we will be there FYI Wyatt is going to fall in love with Jane._ **

6pm came around Nichole had picked up Chinese food and ice cream some movies for them. 30 minutes later the knock on the door, the young boy barges into her home looking at the floor everywhere   
“ you have a cat!!!!?” He lets out.   
“Way to ruin the surprise waves “ Nichole says.   
In that moment Jane jumps in the counter and meows the boy freaks out and walks towards her trying not to scare her of. He touches her and she begins to pure   
“ what’s her name ?” He ask   
“ Jane” Nichole answers.   
He begins to talk to her as if she was a human. They sit on the couch and pick a movie to watch Wyatt was in between the two women with Jane on his laps. Half way in the movie Wyatt had fallen asleep Nichole carried him to her room while Jane followed her and jumped on the bed. Walking back out waverly was laying down on the couch Nichole climbs on top of her kissing her.   
“ I’ve been waiting for this all day.” She says.   
Waverly sits up and climbs on to Nichole’s lap,   
“ Wyatt mention that you visited him earlier today. And asked you things that bothered you and for that I am sorry baby. “ she says   
“ it’s okay like I told him it’s alright now.” Nichole says as she nuzzles her head in the girls chest.   
“ what happen Nichole?”   
“ my mother didn’t love me she thought I was the worse thing in the world it might of been the drugs and alcohol talking but one day I guess my dad had enough of her and her insults to me that he packed a bag and took me ever since them we haven’t heard from her. “ Waverly picked Nichole’s head to look at her   
“ I’m so sorry Nichole. “ she cuts her off   
“ worse part of it is I was the same age as Wyatt when it happen so now seeing that kid and thinking how can someone not love a kid. He may not be mine but I love him and how great of a kid he is and how you raised him waves.” Tears start to fall out of waverly eyes,   
“ his father didn’t want nothing to do with him the day I told him I was pregnant he said it would be a mistake and ruin our lives, when I was 8 months pregnant he walked into shorty’s and kept repeating the same things over and over but this time I talked back he didn’t like it and pushed me down and kicked me next thing I knew I was in the hospital.” Nichole didn’t say anything but just held her tight there was no words that she could say to her that felt right. She just wanted her to know that she was there for her and for him


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments really appreciate it hope you like this chapter :)

Months have passed it was now November waverly and Nichole were in what Wynonna like to call the honeymoon stage. They spend all their time together and they even seem to be a family from a strangers point of view. Wyatt loved having Nichole around he grew extremely clothes to her. And she loved him very much, there was a incident where one of Wyatt’s classmates tried to take away his necklace and he had push the kid. The next day he got called to the principal office, they always tried to avoid him going to the principals office for one he is a good kid not a trouble maker but the second reason if someone messes with Wyatt Earp you could believe waverly and Wynonna were going to come in hot. But waverly was called in because the boy had gotten a bruise on his arm and the mother was furious that someone was hurting her child. Waverly had texted Nichole about it. She mentioned not to tell Wynonna so it won’t blow up more than it really should, Nichole wasn’t a good liar,   
“Was that waverly what she want is she bringing up lunch because I am starving !” Wynonna says   
Nichole can’t think of what to say.   
“ umm yeah I don’t know she had something to do.”   
Wynonna gave her a stare she knew something was up.   
“ hmmm what is it she has to do she’s a planner haught I know she didn’t forget to do something.”   
She ignores her comment and goes back to work. Nichole could feel her eyes biting a hole on her face.   
“ FINE! she’s going to Wyatt’s school because some kid tried to take his necklace and he pushed and ....” she couldn’t finish because Wynonna was already up out of her chair and out the door Nichole just rushed and followed her.   
Not surprising Wynonna arrive at the same time waverly did at the school   
“I am so sorry baby she read me like a book” Nichole said approaching waverly  
She gave her a smile and greeted her with a light kiss.   
“ I’m milking that women like a dam snake!” Wynonna said.   
“ no you’re not we are going on there and talking like civilians not like cowboys. Do you understand?” Waverly said looking directly to Wynonna. She rolled her eyes and raised her hands as a surrender. Walking into the office they see the two boys in the chairs and the mom next to her son.   
“ miss Earp, I don’t think it’s necessary to bring in officer haught into this “ the principle says   
“ that’s my moms girlfriend “ Wyatt says with a smile on his face.   
It stays quite for a bit,   
“ well that’s good for you waverly you found someone” the boy’s mother says.   
Nichole snaps at the shady comment   
“ what the hell is that suppose to mean!?” She says Wynonna couldn’t help her self but be proud of her and smirks.   
“ so what are we going to punish the kid over there for trying to take my nephews necklace or what?” Wynonna says.   
“ excuse me he was the one who assaulted my son he should be punished.” The mother snaps   
“ your son tried to take his necklace he was simply defending himself besides he didn’t do it with the intention of hurting him!” Waverly responds.   
The principle couldn’t figure out a way to talk in between the women. Until they decided to stop talking and give him the attention he didn’t like gettin the earps involved he was glad doc Holliday didn’t show up as well.   
“ alright!! Brian apologize to Wyatt for what you did and Wyatt apologize for pushing him, and we will go on with our day. And that is that “ he says.   
The women didn’t like the way it was handled but they had to be okay with it. They took Wyatt with them in the car Nichole went with Waverly and Wyatt.   
“ are you guys mad at me ?” He says in a sad low voice.   
“ no sweetheart just when something like this happens talk to us anyone but let us know what is going on okay” Waverly says.   
Nichole looks back at him and gives him a smile   
“ who gave you that necklace babe?”   
“ uncle doc he says it protects me from the bad in this world he shows her the necklace that had a ring. “Mom says I’ve always had it so I never take it off “

 

** A week later **

 

Things were strange Nichole felt something was off, Wynonna wouldn’t make a lot of conversation with her during work when Nichole would invite her for a drink she said she couldn’t. And when she would go visit the homestead Wyatt would hug her and run up to his room. Usually he would tell her about his day and what he learned. But for the pass couple of day he wasn’t doing that. Maybe she did something wrong she thought.   
It was date night waverly and her went to Nichole’s apartment she had made them dinner. They sat and ate the sound of forks hitting the plate was all one could hear.   
“ what’s wrong baby?” Waverly says reaching for her hand.   
“ Wynonna and Wyatt have been acting strange with me.... you think I did something to them?” She said worriedly.   
“ oh honey, Wyatt loves you hell they both do I’m sure it’s nothing. “ Waverly says.   
She gives her a small smile that doesn’t convince her.   
“ can I have my dessert ?” Waverly says giving her sex eyes. Nichole can’t help but laugh and pull her out of her chair and walk into the room.   
Nichole pushes her on the bed. She is on top of the small brunette hands wondering her body she unbuttons her jeans as she kissing waverly’s neck , a small moan escapes her mouth. Nichole’s fingers find their way in waverly jeans she could feel her wet panties. Some how waverly finds the strength to flip Nichole so she is on the bed and she is not in control.   
“ oh no baby tonight I’m in control” she lets out.   
She brings to kiss Nichole and wonder down to her neck fingers inside the red hair women. When all of the sudden a knock on her door catches their attention.   
“ fuck!” Nichole let’s out.   
Putting on her jeans and her shirt she walks out the room we’re there was a pant less and shirtless waverly mid climax waiting for Nichole, she walks away hoping that when she opens the door it isn’t Wynonna with Wyatt. Another knock comes “ I’m coming!” She yells. She could hear waverly laugh in the room when Nichole said that. She opens the door.   
“DAD!?”


	6. Chapter 6

“DAD!?” Nichole said completely shocked to see him standing in front of her door. Before he could speak out Wyatt and Wynonna jump out of the corner   
“SUPRISEE!!!!!!” They said Nichole still was in shock. The look on her face and the sudden little gasp for air Wynonna knew what was happening before this knock she kept looking when she seen a bruise forming on her neck.   
“ come come in guys “ she says.   
The food was still on the table having no time to clean up. Nichole rushes to put the plates in the sink when waverly comes out of the room. Wynonna can’t help but laugh and bump Nichole’s dad shoulder.   
“Mom! Look this is Nichole’s dad” he says.   
She doesn’t say anything but smile.   
“ hey wy remind me to shut the windows when we get back home looks like purgatory may have vampires” Wynonna says giving him spooky eyes.   
Waverly gave her a stare and then looked back at Nichole who pulled up a chair.   
“ dad what are you doing here?” She says   
“ I’m glad you’re happy to see me Annie “ he says sarcastically.   
“ no I am just confused why you didn’t call and how you came with Wynonna any Wyatt?” She says   
“ I could explain that haughtstuff, see this young man -she points at Wyatt who was petting Jane- remember that you said you missed your dad and home so he asked me if I could help him find him and since I’m a badass detective..... -Wyatt looks at her- fine I asked dolls and we found mr. Tim haught we spoke and planned for him to come the weekend.” Wynonna says.  
Waverly felt like Nichole didn’t know how to act and had a lot in her head and way more to explain to her dad. Like the fact that he walked into the home where a minute ago they were having sex and now she had to tell him that her girlfriend is a single mom with a insane sister.   
“ hey guys let’s give them some time come on let’s go home. “ Waverly says pulling her sister and son off the couch. They both had the expression of disappointment. They said their goodbyes when Nichole forgot to tell waverly something she goes out the door and catches her still outside of her car.   
“ waves, we are on the last chapter in Wyatt’s book. “ she said.   
“ alright got it honey I think I could manage, now go back inside and catch up with your dad.” She says as she cups her face.   
“ I love you waverly. “ she says and kisses her hand.   
“ I love you too “.

Nichole walks back in her apartment her dad still sitting down but with Jane on his lap. He loves that cat more than Nichole can explain it makes her smile to see her dad and Jane for the longest time hat was his family. Her dad looks up and sees her staring.   
“ I think she missed me more than you did Annie “ he says jokingly.   
“ oh dad I did miss you come here “ she pulls him up for a hug.   
“ you’ve made this place you’re home haven’t you.” He says   
Nichole remembers telling him the night before she left home that she wouldn’t last in purgatory she would just take the job for the new experience it she we be back within the year.   
She chuckles. “ yeah I have and I love it “   
“ you love it here or the people?” He says   
“ that young lady seem good ,Annie”   
“ yeah she’s the best amazing dad and she makes me a better person”   
He sits back to get more comfortable.   
“ tell me more.”   
They talk about her job and the months she has been here how she met the earps and well that’s pretty much all she has since it’s a small town but the way she described waverly and the way they met and how she loved Wyatt he knew that his daughter was deeply in love. He could see the glow and happiness radiating off her face. That the thought only brought a big smile to his face that made her stop talking.   
“ why are you smiling dad ? “   
“ I’m happy for you sweetheart, you found it all in this small town you said you were going to not enjoy, funny how life works sometimes “ he says.   
Nichole’s phone rings she see’s a picture of Wynonna biting into a donut, she answers   
“ HAUGHTASS PUT ME ON SPEAKER BABE!” Wynonna screams   
With out asking or saying anything she puts her on speaker.   
“ TIM !!!!! Mr. HAUGHT! we are having a bbq tomorrow we earps want to see how you haughts party. A little earp vs haught COOKOFF!   
“ hahah, we will see you tomorrow MRS. HOLLIDAY!” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I listen too music while I write so if there is something’s that remind you of a song it’s possible I was listening to that song :)


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning Nichole and her dad wanted to go grocery shopping for the dinner that night at the homestead they weren’t sure what they had in mind but he decided that he would do what he does best and that is pork ribs with his special barbecue and for desert Nichole’s favorite Dutch apple pie with Carmel drizzle. By this point she was happy to have her dad in town and excited to be eating something that reminds her of her home. They agreed to meet fairly early for dinner arriving at the homestead at 4 Nichole was told that she didn’t have to knock anymore, she poked her head in side the house the smell of chicken and different spices hit her face like every other earp dinner music playing in the back  
“ hello earps !?” She says she is greeted by Wynonna signing into a spoon while Wyatt is playing air guitar to he cover of “ stand by me “ by John Lennon. The biggest smile leave her face and she looks at her dad that is laughing, he walks in passing Nichole and towards Wynonna signing as well he goes into the kitchen she follows and sees waverly and doc cutting up things but also signing along. That was a sight she would never grow use to seeing. Waverly looks up and sees her girlfriend, she dances her way towards the tall red head , she wraps her arms around her  
“ hey baby” she whispers as she kisses her. Nichole gives her a smile  
“ I want you to meet my dad “ she says pulling her they are behind him she taps her shoulder  
“ dad, this is my girlfriend waverly”  
Waverly extends her hand but he smiles and pulls her in for a hug.  
“ nice to meet you waverly I’m Tim “ he says  
“ ohh umm I see where Nichole gets her charm and spirit , nice to meet you Tim. I would like you to meet someone else “ she says as she calls for Wyatt, the boy comes running towards them  
“ Wyatt this is Nichole’s dad Tim “ she says  
“ I know Tim mom we talked over the phone we are best friends because he also likes mystery’s and he said he would teach me how to play guitar “ he says looking up at them.  
“ heeeyyy, I thought I was your best friend “ Nichole said crossing her arms giving him a pout. He laughs and hugs her he mumbles something they can’t understand. As the evening progressed they cooked and baked and sang along to many songs from the 60’s and 70’s, Nichole escapes upstairs to the restroom she was having a good time great time she had nothing to complain about but the things inside her head that she and her dad had discussed last night didn’t leave her in peace. A lot of questions flooded her thoughts  
I’m I really ready for this ?  
What if I am not meant to be with someone long term ?  
Will I be a good mom ?  
Does Wyatt like me ?  
Does Waverly like me ?  
All those questions and more took over she felt as she could breathe she started to cry and sat on the floor crying. A knock on the door made her crying go quiet, she whipped her tears and cleared her throat,  
“ yeah? “ she manage to let out.  
“ are you okay “ Waverly responded.  
Nichole opened the door and right away waverly knew she wasn’t,her eyes were puffy and red. It didn’t take her long to know when something was wrong with her girlfriend.   
“ baby what’s wrong ?” She pulls her into a hug and once she feels waverly arms she brakes down again. They walk to the room and sit on the floor backs to the wall. They don’t say anything, she picked up along the months they have been dating that she didn’t like to talk about what was nothing her right away. Te music down stairs would creep up hearing the echo of it and a passionate doc signing. Nichole stops crying to try and talk to waverly but she felt bad to say the things she was thinking because she loved her so much that was the reason she has those thoughts. Waverly whipes her tears from her cheeks.  
“I don’t know what I am doing.” She says looking into Waverly’s eyes she could see the sadness that came upon her when those words left Nichole’s mouth.  
“ I’ve never been this in love with anyone waves, and it scares me so much.I’ve never dated someone that already had a kid. And believe me that I love him so much it hurts, but what if he doesn’t see me as someone more than just his friend or his mom’s girlfriend. What if I’m not meant for this type of life. “ Nichole says she didn’t know anymore of her words hurt waverly feelings or made her question her.  
“ I love you Nichole for many things, one of those is for treating Wyatt like he is your own, you deserve everything you have right now and more. Stop thinking that this isn’t what you are meant for.” She didn’t mention the part where she said more, did Nichole have thoughts of something more than just being in a relationship? Waverly didn’t want to push it and ask questions. Nichole smiles and leans her head on waverly shoulder while holding her hand still on the floor the door opens  
“ oh , I ... sorry I forgot to knock “ Wyatt says as he walks back and closes the door and knocks  
“ come in Wyatt” Waverly says.  
The boy smiles and looks at them in confusing on why they were on the floor he was trying to hide something behind his back. He also noticed that Nichole has been crying  
“ what’s wrong Nichole?” He says kneeling down exposing a bag.  
“ I’m fine don’t worry -she says as she gently pinched his cheek “ what’s in the bag bud”

“ ohh right, he pulls the bag in front of him- its for Nichole.... sorry mom- he pulls out a picture frame with a picture of him and waverly- so when we can’t visit you, you could still see us before bed.”  
Nichole heart filled with love she pulls him for a hug as she cried.  
“ wait there is one more you get to open it.” He pulled out a ball of paper layers of paper as she starts to open it , he grows more excited  
When she finally gets to see what it is.  
“ Wyatt?” She says. The expression left her face, waverly looks in Nichole’s hands and see’s his necklace,  
“ sweetheart....” he cuts her off.  
“ mom, nonna and doc said this ring was to protect me. I didn’t understand what that meant but .... “- Nichole stops him  
“ Wyatt I can’t keep this I love the picture but this is yours” she says as she tries to give him back the necklace with the ring he hides his hands behind his back  
“ no, wait let me finish. I don’t need the necklace anymore you see, it was meant to protect me but Nichole has been protecting me since I’ve met her. See I’ve solved a mystery !” Nichole’s fears of her not being good enough left her head. Different one came flooding in , Was there a reason other than just being a deputy in this down that she was here? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pt.2 from the previous chapter. thank you for reading really hope you are enjoying it. :)

Back downstairs the 3 walked into doc Wynonna and Tim drinking whiskey. By the looks of it Nichole could see her dad was enjoying the night he fit in perfectly with Wynonna maybe that’s why she clicked right away with her. Dinner was ready the sat at the table laughs and chatter going around they had bottles of wine and lots of whiskey. Once they finished they had drank 2 bottle of wine more some than the others mainly just Nichole drank wine, she was feeling it. Moving into the living room Tim pulled his guitar and started to play some cords, Wyatt whispers into his ear what he should play. He give him a smile, Nichole was cuddled up with waverly, Wyatt joins them jumping on his moms lap, and holds Nichole hand. The first cord he strum and Nichole knew the song, he started to sign Elvis Presley’s can’t help falling in love, with every line Nichole didn’t look away from waverly. She placed her hand on her knee giving it a gentle squeeze and kisses the brunettes head. Was Elvis speaking to waverly for Nichole or was Wyatt trying to give Nichole that push that they all knew she needed. Few songs later Tim had taken Wyatt and taught him some cords to Wyatt’s favorite song. Nichole continued to sip on wine that now tasted like juice. Wynonna was sober surprisingly.   
“ what world are we living in that haught is drunk and I’m sober !? I’m getting the whiskey “ Wynonna says.   
“ no nonna you promised you’d read to me tonight !” Wyatt says leaving Tim’s side   
“ fine kid, let’s go get you to bed so I could catch up with haughtstuff there. Say goodnight “ she said   
He has a sad look because he didn’t want to go to bed yet. He walked back to Tim   
“ good night, thank you for playing for me “ He says giving him a high five. He said goodnight to him and walked to waverly and Nichole. He gave them each a hug Nichole tickled him making his grip tighter around her his laugh filled Nichole’s heart with joy, 20 minutes later Wynonna had came back down and they all began to drink and play cards. Around 2 am They we’re all pretty drunk except waverly she was the DD. They had arranged for Nichole to stay she was asleep in the couch, “ I’ll drive you back to Nichole’s apartment Tim. “ doc said.   
He looked at him thinking you drank more than me how the hell will you be okay to drive!?.   
“ umm I’m sure I could drive back” he said   
“ nonsense, it takes a lot more that a couple of shots to get this hunk of s man down, tell him darling how I fell in love with you, because you could hold your whiskey “ Wynonna says.   
“ doc you mind carrying Nichole upstairs before you go please.” Waverly says. He gives her a smile.   
“ thank you for dinner mr.haught it was delicious and the pie was amazing. “ Waverly says   
“ cough suck up cough “ she could hear Wynonna say.   
They got into bed and waverly wanted Nichole to wear something more comfortable but she refused.  
“Baby come be my bonus blanket “ She slurs waverly can’t help but think that she is the cutes drunk. She gets in the bed and faces Nichole who was in between awake and asleep looking deep into her eyes, all waverly could think is that she has never seen someone look at her the way Nichole was looking at her in that very moment.   
“ you reek of alcohol. But I’ll still cuddle with you” Waverly says getting closer to her her head was on her chest she could feel the warmth radiant off Nichole’s body.   
“ what would I be with out you waverly Earp, I was nothing till I met you” She says.  
“ you would of been deputy Nichole haught the most extraordinary person” Waverly answers looking up at her.   
“ I’m going to marry you one day “ she says barley able to hear she didn’t answer and let her fade to sleep. A couple hours later Nichole woke up waverly was facing the other way oddly strange she thought but the pounding headache she had was bugging her along with the desire for water she gets up to the restroom looking for painkillers, she remembers that she had some in her glove compartment she walks down stairs she check the time it was 4 am and she wasn’t sure where her dad was or what happen after the 4th shot of whiskey. Opening the door she heard a creek coming from behind her, it was Wyatt coming from the kitchen.   
“ where you going ?” He says.   
“ hey bud why are you up , something wrong ?”   
“ water.” He replies, his answer was dull and dry it came to a shock to her.   
“Oh..- there was no expression in there face- go back to sleep “   
“ Nichole were are you going are you leaving us ?” He says now she could see the sadness creeping over his face.   
“ what ? What do you mean?” She was confused she didn’t know why she didn’t just tell him she was getting pills but she felt there was something more behind the question.   
“ well you were crying earlier, and I thought maybe you didn’t want to be with my mom because of me.... are you not happy ? “Nichole moves from the door and rushes to him kneeling down.   
“ hey, no no Wyatt don’t ever think that. Me crying was nothing to do with you or anything. Babe of course I happy don’t doubt that , But why do you say that ?   
At this point Nichole forgot about her headache and that she was thirsty she felt numb to everything didn’t care about it but what he had to say.   
“ when my mom meets anyone she is happy for a while but then she’s sad and one day I heard her talking to nonna that they don’t like that she was a mom. I just like when she is happy and you make her happy I don’t want you to leave.” Tears escape his eyes, seeing him cry made her feel many things from sadness because she didn’t like seeing him sad and mad because of the jerks of guys she dated and also remembering what the father did when he found out waverly was pregnant. She began to cry also, she sits on the floor bring him and hugs him while he’s on her lap   
“ I want you to know that you are the one person who makes your mom happy okay, she doesn’t need anyone but you. I love both of you very much , I promise you Wyatt Earp that I will not leave you or your mom ever. Remember I’m here to protect you now.” She pulls the necklace from under her shirt. He gives her a gentle smile and places his head on her chest.   
Maybe i will be a good mom she thought.   
“ Nichole, is it okay if I call you mom?”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

What do you tell a kid that just asked you if he can call you mom? When you already see him as a son should be easy to say yes right..... Nichole thought. But she didn’t say yes or no to him just gave him a smile and walked him back to his bed. Her headache had gone away not the craving for water she goes back downstairs grabs a glass. She took a minute to gather her thoughts and anything that was loose up in her head. The clock on the wall read 4:50am she went back upstairs to grab her phone to see if her dad was okay. She walked into the room quietly Waverly hadn’t moved since she left. As she unlocked her phone she didn’t have no miss calls or messages giving her a good feeling that her dad was probably back home.   
Nichole : did you get home safe sorry about last night love you.   
She pressed send and sets her phone on the night stand laying back on the bed she lets out a sign. The bed shifts and waverly turns around looking at Nichole who looked like she’s had a long night. No I hope finds her eyes in the darkness big brown eyes weren’t hard to find.   
“ go back to sleep baby.” She says at waverly who scoots near her and hugs her, there was something about her hugs that made her feel like time froze and everything was right in her world she felt safe and loved.   
“ I love you Nichole” she says.   
“ I love you waverly “ she replies and kisses the top of her head.   
She doesn’t remember going to sleep but in the morning she woke up feeling like she was asleep for 5 minutes. Waverly wasn’t next to her anymore, her headache was back and stronger than that morning. She grabbed her phone it was 12pm and had a message from her dad.   
Dad: doc brought me back don’t worry sweetheart. Let’s grab lunch   
She got out of bed washed her face and headed down stairs were Wyatt and waverly were eating a late breakfast.   
“ good morning pretty girl “ Waverly says getting up walking towards the coffee machine to get her a cup. Nichole smiles at her.   
“ morning Nichole” Wyatt says leaving the table he puts his plate in the sink and walks upstairs. Waverly hands her the cup and giving her a kiss, she could taste the syrup from the pancakes she was eating. Nichole told her about her plans with her dad she also wanted to talk to her about the conversation with Wyatt but needed to ask her dad for some advise before that came up. Leaving the homestead the ride to shorty’s wasn’t long but it was quiet.   
“ didn’t have enough alcohol last night ?” He says.   
“ they have great food here “ she says.   
Gus takes their order as they sit down her dad notices there is something bothering his daughter.   
“ Nichole what’s wrong ?” He said.   
Hearing her dad call her by her name she knew that he was being serious. But how does she tell him what is wrong.   
“ I just feel lost , I know I’m in the right place but don’t know if to keep going ahead or taking another path.” She responds.   
“ does this have to do with waverly and Wyatt or your job ? Because hun if it’s your job you could come back and work at the station with me.” He says.   
“ ive been dating her for 7months and I just feel like I’m running towards a cliff, terrified of jumping. What if I do something wrong and I hurt them both “   
“ Annie, when it’s right you done think about the cliff because when you reach the cliff you’re sure you’ll fly. So whatever it is honey I know you’ll do great by it. You’ll be a good partner and parent “ he says   
she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. He was right of course he was right he’s always right she thought.   
“ I’m going to miss you dad. “ she says  
“ you should all come and visit during Christmas. It be nice nothing different from a cold snowy place it would feel like you haven’t left.” He says.   
After their lunch three take a walk to the park. She pulls out her phone to send a message   
Nichole: taking my dad to the bus stop in a few hours. Can you go to my apartment I would like to talk to you.   
Getting back home Nichole was sad that the weekend was over but she did consider the offer of going to visit him. She drove him an hour into the nearest city for the bus stop it was now 6pm when she got back home she was laying on her couch watching tv when a knock on the door took her attention.   
“ what’s going on haught “ Wynonna says as she walks in heading towards her fridge  
Nichole went from calm to nervous in a blink of an eye she went to sit down her hands got sweaty, Wynonna sat next to her kicking her fit up on the coffee table cracking open tee beer.   
“ soooo what is it you need to talk about, if it’s about the cases of the burnt body can this wait till tomorrow.” She said   
“ are you happy ?” Nichole asked.   
Wynonna was going to give her a smartass answer but she knew that’s not what she wanted to hear from her.   
“ of course I’m happy I have a job I love and a family how can I not. “   
“ figured. Stupid question “ Nichole said under her breathe more nervous.   
“ Nichole what’s going on?” Wynonna puts her beer down and puts her hand on her shoulder.   
“ I want to marry your sister. I wanted to ask you for your blessing because I know you are important to her and well I just need you’re approval because you are important to me as well and I just ..” she stops.   
Wynonna grabs her beer and chugs it down. That’s not good Nichole thought.   
“ I.. Nichole are you sure about this, because you can’t call it off when you guys get in a fight or she has to put Wyatt first, many guys and girls have tried this and they all left. I love you haught really do you’re like a sister to me but really think about this.”   
That’s not what she wanted to hear but she knew that Wynonna wasn’t going to say of course knowing her sisters circumstance she felt sad about the answer she got but it was the truth.   
“ I love waverly, and you know that. I don’t want her to do this alone anymore she did amazing raising Wyatt, I am not like those other people Wynonna I know what’s it’s like to be left, I grew to love him so much I can’t picture my life without her or him . And whatever comes our way I promise that I won’t leave them . “ she says.   
Wynonna had a look on her face that in the time she had known her she has never seen before. It was happiness and relief that her sister had finally picked a good one.   
“Haught. Keep my sister and nephew happy “ Wynonna pulls her in for a hug   
“ I promise I will “ she responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be in Waverly’s perspective of this chapter and there Wyatt will tell her about the conversation Nichole had with him. 
> 
> But thanks again for reading appreciate it :) xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why this was much more difficult to write and it took me longer, hope you enjoy this one

The past months waverly felt she has been in a dream she found someone she loved dearly and who her son felt comfortable with and loved as well. She hasn’t felt that form of happy in a long time she still had her guard up because no one so perfect comes into ones life well at least she thought Nichole was perfect.   
Laying down next to a drunk Nichole Last night waverly could imagine her nights like that forever having everyone she loved under the same roof singing dancing enjoying life. The voice of Nichole saying she would marry her scared her, but made her feel comfort. But she’s drunk, she won’t remember what she said in the morning she thought. She faces away from her and falls asleep. She doesn’t remember if Nichole telling her she loved her was real or a dream but seeing the tall red head sleeping gave her peace.

  
In the morning the smell of grease and sweetness wakes up waverly. It was 11am trying not to make so much movement getting out of bed she makes her way down stairs to find doc making breakfast and Wyatt sitting on the counter out of his pjs and changed himself wearing his favorite red shirt and bright green long socks reading the comic strips from a newspaper. Doc see’s waverly giving her a charming smile   
“ good morning handsome “ she says to her son.   
“ morning to you to waverly “ doc says.  
Wyatt laughs and hugs his mom good morning. He climbs on her and goes on her back avoiding the floor to get to doc to get his breakfast.   
“ how’s the sheriff doing ?” He says   
“ still out “ She says. He chuckles at the responds.   
Doc serves his sister in law and nephew and heads out for the day. But not before going up and saying goodbye to Wynonna. Their relationship isn’t as public for everyone to know they are married let along together. But people know that no one goes near neither of them if so they will feel the rage of Wynonna and doc.   
Wyatt loves his moms cooking but when she cooks it’s always a little too healthy for him, doc in other hands gives him bacon and sausage with waffles and egg, waverly always makes sure he gets a bowl of fruit. He doesn’t fight it anymore like before.   
Waverly see’s Nichole come down the stairs “ good morning pretty girl “ she walks towards her handing her coffee and laying a kiss on her lips. Waverly noticed the difference in Wyatt but let it go. After Nicole left she cleaned up ,Wynonna appears in the hallway.   
“ yesterday was fun don’t you think. Is haught still asleep ? “ she says walking towards the counter to find any scrap of left over food.   
Waverly gives her a smile, “ she left to have late breakfast with her dad, guess it’s just the 3 of us again. “   
Something about the way she said hat made Wynonna feel uneasy.   
“ you okay babygirl ? You want to talk ?”   
“Everything is fine ... perfect “ she said.   
As the day went by they were all acting a bit off and strange Wyatt wasn’t his natural self for a Sunday afternoon waverly was getting lost in her thoughts every 5 minutes. Maybe it’s not so bad opening up to Nichole or the thought of spending the rest of her life with her. The last relationship she was in she liked and how much fun she was having but when it come to spending time with Wyatt and string to know him didn’t go great. Making the thought of her relationship with Nichole even more perfect. Wyatt’s voice brings her back to reality and out of her thoughts.   
“ mom what are you thinking of?” He says as he sits next to her on the couch.   
“ nothing sweetheart , what’s going on ?” She says knowing that he has something on his mind.  
“ can I go to work with you tonight, I’ll stay upstairs” He says, avoiding eye contact with his mom.   
Waverly picks his head up, “ why do you want to go to work with me, you love spending Sunday nights with Nichole and Jane , what’s going on Wyatt?” She says worried hoping nothing has been going on threat made him feel uncomfortable.   
For the past month Wyatt spend every Sunday evening at Nichole’s they even started watching a show on Netflix together, she knew that because she would hear Wyatt talk about it on their way home and Nichole would text her about it or they spend time talking about theories about what’s going to happen next.   
“ I think I made Nichole feel uncomfortable he responds with worry in his eyes- I told her something last night and maybe I said something wrong.”   
Waverly grew worried because he wasn’t saying anything to her, when he told her about last night about how he was afraid to loosing Nichole and not seeing his mom happy, how Nichole said that he was her happiness. He didn’t care to mention the question of calling her mom he didn’t want to hurt her feelings he didn’t understand how it could work he’s only ever had one parent and didn’t know if it would be okay because Nichole wasn’t his mom but he loved her and cared for her. His confusion made him panic and began to cry and said it out loud.   
“ I asked Nichole if I could call her mom . She didn’t answer me . I’m sorry don’t be mad. “ he begins to ball out cry on his moms shoulder.   
She didn’t think about this she had no responds to him she just held her son in her hands till he released his emotions so they could talk.   
“ you don’t need to apologize Wyatt not for that not for loving someone and caring for someone to feel they are like a parent. I love you and maybe we should talk to Nichole about this. But next time you feel like this or are worried tell me no more hiding things okay” she says pulling out her phone still holding her son as she begins to dial the door opens,Nichole and Wynonna walked in to find a puffy eyed Wyatt and Waverly sitting on the couch.   
“What’s it gonna be ?” Wynonna whispers towards Nichole. Before walking towards them   
“ I’m all in” she says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to ask last chapter   
> What’s your favorite song?   
> Also thank you for reading and leaving comments :)


	11. Chapter 11

Wynonna stays in the door looking at Nichole grab her sister and nephew pulling them into her arms. The worry she had when she heard Nichole say she wanted to marry here had disappeared.   
“You finally picked the smart one” she says under her voice. Waverly looks over at her disinter who is smiling at them   
“ I’m going to go to shorty’s and cover you for a hour. “ she specifically says   
“ Wynonna you can’t cover for me you’ll drink the bar dry. “ Waverly says.   
“ beauty of having your husband own the bar but I promise I won’t drink on the job till you get there” she says annoyingly.   
Door closes and it’s the 3 Nichole on one side and waverly on the other Wyatt in between both of them.   
He looks up at Nichole who is smiling at the young boy that he notices her dimple   
“You have a dimple hmmm” he says whipping his tears   
“ now why are both of my favorite babies crying what’s going on ?” She says   
Waverly didn’t say anything but smiled and looked down to her son and whipped her eyes. He takes a deep breath and tells her what happened before she walked in.   
“Sorry if my question made you uncomfortable Nichole.” He begins to play with his hands, Nichole hold his hands as a way of saying it’s not a problem.   
“ I wanted to talk to your mom before I said anything I didn’t want to hurt you in anyway - she begins to talk to waverly- I didn’t know how you would feel knowing that he wanted that but wave I want you to know that as long as you want me I’m all in, all of it the early mornings the constant Sherlock moments the late nights family dinners everything that comes with you and Wyatt.”   
Waverly’s smile says more than any words she couldn’t find could say she hugs Nichole while Wyatt was still in between both of them.   
“I love you “ He says.   
She gives him a smile and places a kiss on top of his head.

  
xxxxxx  
  
Nichole decided to grab something to eat at shorty’s with Wyatt as shorty’s closes gus whips them something before she cleans the kitchen. Nichole sees doc go into the basement but before she could follow she seems Wynonna coming down from the room upstairs.   
“Haught what are you doing here don’t you and Wy hangout tonight.” She says   
“ it’s 8 and you’re sober are you Wynonna Earp ? QUICK WHAT IS MY FAVORITE PIZZA TOPPING!?” She says messing with her   
“ very funny haughtshit ! “ she says while walking to her nephew who is sitting in the counter talking to his mom about the episode Nichole and him watched.   
“ and it’s none just cheese and gluten free !dont forget haught I’m a detective also eat your food sometimes “ she says   
Nichole laughs and walks down to the basement looking for doc.   
“ doc ? “ she says walking down the stairs   
“ sheriff. What can I do you for ?” He removes his hat.   
“ Nichole we are pass the sheriff and haught it’s Nichole or would you like to call you Henry ?” She says.   
“ my apologies she....anyways how can I help you?” He says pulling a crate to sit down.   
Nichole sits down facing him and pulls out the ring Wyatt had given to her   
“Wyatt’s ring- he says -must be really special if you have it now “   
Nichole confused “ what do you mean.”   
“ this ring is Wyatt’s ring Wynonna and waverly great great grandfather. It went down to his sons and son after that then down to Wynonna who surprisingly gave it to me that ring you are wearing is a sign of protection a bond that you have accepted to protect the one who gave you it.” He says Nichole cuts him off   
“ and you gave it to Wyatt.... “   
“ I’ve been married to that phenomenal beautiful women upstairs for quite some time I’ve seen Wynonna cry and beat herself up for not being about to help her sister, for leaving her alone after her father died. But the worse part was seeing waverly get the hand she was delt we’ve seen her go through the struggle of it all and the day she was in the hospital I made a promise to her to her sister that no one would ever hurt waverly that baby would never feel unloved and he would have a father figure as long as I live.... “ doc began to choke up as he got up   
“ and if I’m not mistaken, you want to give that ring to waverly?” He says.   
Nichole smiles at him he looks back at the sheriff with watery eyes. He chucked at the fact that he was crying and pulls her in for a hug. Nichole embraced the hug but the words lingered in her mind she didn’t know a lot about waverly or Wynonna or Wyatt she knew she loved them dearly. Nichole wasn’t going to ask the big question that night she wanted it to be right and with her dad around. Doc and her walk back up stairs where Wynonna was sitting next to Wyatt eating the food meant for Nichole.   
“ were you hooking up with cowboy down there ?” Wynonna says picking the food  
“ not my type “ Nichole says walking towards the bar   
“ I like you to know I am everyone’s type” doc says. As they finish up there food Nichole had left before before waverly finished cleaning, Wynonna gets up and throws on her black jacket.   
“ alright I’m heading home babygirl, I’m taking wy with me. And don’t worry I’ll make sure he’s ready for school tomorrow “ Wynonna may seem like she’s irresponsible and doesn’t care about things but she is on everything especially with her nephew.   
“ wait why can’t I just take him we are going to the same place “ Waverly answered confused a bit.   
“ rightttttt, - she clicks her tongue- go have a sleepover at haughtstuff place you know do everything and when I say everything I mean everything “ she says   
Waverly gives her look but also I sight of relief and gratitude. They all leave shorty’s and she kisses her son goodnight explaining to him how just because she won’t be home he couldn’t stay up pass his bed time and watch TV. He rolled his eyes but understood. Nichole’s apartment was 10 minutes from shorty’s she hopped in her Jeep and popped out her phone   
**_Waverly: baby how would you and Jane like one more to cuddle._**  
Once she send the text she drove her way she didn’t hear a chime or vibration, she is usually one to text right away or within 5 minutes. She arrives at her apartment knocks on the door,   
“ who is it I’m a cop and I have a gun in sock !” Nichole yells.   
Waverly opens the door she ignores the fact that her door was unlocked, she sees Nichole laying on her couch in the pitch black.   
“ well guess this is how I die,Jane you will be happy with he earps “ Nichole says not knowing it was waverly who had just walked inside.   
She turns on the light she hears Nichole hiss at the light but with her eyes closed when she opens them she is surprised to see waverly standing over her.   
“ heeeeeey baby.” She says as she try’s to sit up. But once she tried she stopped and payed back down. Waverly noticed her fail to sit up.   
“ what’s wrong are you okay ? “ she kneels down   
“ I’m fine just not feeling well , but I’ll be okay.” Nichole lied to her she wasn’t feeling well the whole room was spinning at lest with the lights off she felt like she was in a dark rollercoaster.   
“ you’re not okay Nichole you’re pale and sweating you can’t sit up what’s wrong ?” She grew upset that she was not telling her something.   
Before she could say anything the light made things worse she moves waverly and runs to the restroom ignoring that she might look like a baby deer walking she threw up. Waverly rushes after her worried she moved her bright red hair out of her face.   
“ baby we need to get you to the ER “ her heart had fallen to her stomach.   
“ no it’s okay this happens I’ll be okay just help me to the room.”   
She sits on the bed and Jane lays on her lap looking at Nichole knowing she isn’t doing good. Waverly doesn’t tell her anything but waits till she talks.   
“ you know at the age of 7 my dad and I went camping 3 hours from our home it was beautiful and fun to live out in the wild and off Mother Nature. I had a phase of being one with earth but one night I got bad so bad my dad thought I was dying because I had eaten a bad berry he said. He drove back to town in an hour and a half took me to the hospital and they diagnosed me with type 1 diabetes ever since that day we haven’t gone camping even till this day. He’s afraid it will happen again” she says   
Waverly doesn’t say anything for a while Nichole reaches to grab her hand and pulls her next to her.   
“ I .... I’m sorry “ is all she says.   
Nichole chuckles “ for what for me being diabetic? I’m as normal as anyone I just really messed up by drinking alcohol last night.”   
Waverly hits her arm.   
“ no I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you about your life. I don’t know anything about you. - she hits her on the thigh -   
“ ow ! wait why do I get hit for that ?” She let’s out   
“ you drank alcohol knowing you shouldn’t be drinking ! That’s why dummy I hope you know you’re not allowed to drink as much alcohol anymore.”   
“ Waverly I want you to know that even if you don’t know a lot about me and I don’t know a lot about you that it doesn’t change how much I love you and I can’t wait till I get to hear your stories and know everything there is to know about the famous waverly Earp that all of purgatory loves.”   
She gives her a smile as she nuzzles her head on Nichole’s chest. So maybe she does want to marry the youngest Earp but there is no rush to it. And maybe it wasn’t what waverly had in mind when she was going over to Nichole house but she did learn something extremely important about Nichole and that filled her heart it showed her that she trusted her to tell her and share a story about her pass with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve realized I’ve jumped ahead to skipping both waverly and Nichole’s birthday so I might bring up Wyatt’s birthday. Also I want to give Nichole more back story.   
> Thanks for reading :) and for sharing your favorite songs, mine had to be “somewhere only we know” by Keane   
>  What’s your favorite show?


	12. Chapter 12

_Dad: how is everything going up in purgatory?_

_Nicole: great haven’t got shot at if that’s what you mean. We are all doing great looking forward for thanksgiving. Any plans?_

_Dad: very funny – she could feel the sarcasm behind that- funny you should bring that up, why don’t you all come down to Oregon for the week? Would be nice wouldn’t it._

_Nicole: not sure have to see if they would like that.  If they don’t want to you could count with me to be there and document your thanksgivings break down when your turkey doesn’t come out how you want it._

_Dad: THAT WAS ONE TIME AND IT WASN’T JUCIY!!! Alright sweetheart asks and tells me if I have to make more room at our table. Love you and be careful!!!!_

 Nicole loved thanksgiving besides the food her dad would make she liked the meaning of it and how back home people will gather at her father’s house. It was something she loved the interaction with her neighbors that had become family to her. She was excited to go back home. In the back of her head the idea of waverly not wanting to go with her to her hometown haunted her. throught the week her dad would send her messages showing her the plates and décor he had gotten. And telling her how he had to wait in line for an hour to get the perfect size turkey. In that moment she realized that waverly was vegan.

_Nicole: forgot to mention waverly is vegan….._

He didn’t text back right away, it was the end of the of her shift she knew because it was also the end of wynonna and she let out a loud “ hell yeah out of this hell hole!” she always seemed to laugh when she says that because as far as she knew wynonna loved her job.

“ hey haught ready to get going, I have to go to the big city to grab a gift for wy, and you’re coming with”

“ a gift? Why” she asked.

“ its his birthday on Saturday and I don’t like going when there are lots of people kinda annoying how everyone walks slow and on their phones.” She says as she grabs her Nicole’s keys.

Why didn’t I every ask about his birthday? God I am so stupid! She said to herself. She didn’t want to let wynonna know that she didnt know his birthday. So she changed the topic.

“ so what is it you earps do for thanksgiving?” she asked

“ you know some sandwiches whiskey and movies.”  She answered.

Nicole thought she was joking around, so she laughed but wynonna gave her the look of why are you laughing?

“ ohhh.ohhhhh youre serious. Im sorry” she felt bad for laughing.

“ we don’t have a traditional dinner we never had one and well that’s kind of  our tradition now. And besides we focus on wyatt’s birthday. Why haught what is your tradition?” she asked. As soon as nichole opened her mouth she regret asking her what her tradition was. Nichole talked and told her everything her dad did every year and with great detail. So much that she talked the whole way to the big city.

“ wow. I see now why you can’t wait to go back home. Who wouldn’t” she said kind of sarcastically.

Nichole chuckles “ yeah I guess. Would you like to come with me ?” she asked

Wynonna looked confused at the question. “ umm isn’t that a question for waves. I mean don’t get me wrong haught I’m flattered…” Nicole cuts her off.

“ yeah I meant all of you, you should all come and spend thanksgiving with my dad. And we could even take wyatt out for his birthday. Come on wynonna if you say yes waverly has to say yes.”

All wynonna did was give her a smile, that’s all she needed. They did their shopping probably more than they were supposed to. Nicole had bought a fall dress that she would of never think of buying but wynonna said it looked good. She checked the time it was 7pm when they were done shopping. Wynonna had bought wyatt the game he has been bugging everyone for even strangers in hope they felt bad and by a miracle someone would buy it for him, little did he understand that people in purgatory were cheap. On the way back nicole seen a flower store and seen beautiful sunflowers that she thought waverly would like and make her day better, maybe help convince her to go back home for thanksgiving. They arrived back in purgatory without being asked Nicole went to Shorty’s. Walking into the bar it was  a slow day. Nicole walks to the bar hiding the flowers behind her back.

“hey cutie.” She says to her girlfriend.

“ what can I get you?” she says as she leans over to give her a kiss.

“ I would like a latte and another kiss.. Oh and a vase for these..” she pulls the flowers from her back.

Waverly had the biggest smile that made Nicole smile without a doubt.

“ ugh! You guys make the notebook look bleak.” Wynonna says.

Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister.

“ you are the sweetest… -she gives her kiss- wait.. did you do something bad?” she ask

Nicole gave her smile as she walked up the towards the stairs to say hi to wyatt. She hadn’t been around that much as she would like to the pass week and when she would go over to be late at night and he would be asleep. Today was Thursday she was set to leave to Portland on Sunday she knew that that was their day to spend together and she hadn’t told him she wouldn’t be here for it. As she got the the room she knocked on the slightly open door.

“ hey babe.” She said to the boy as he laid on the bed  scrolling through the laptop.

Wyatt looks towards the door to nicole give her a big smile and jumps out the bed rushing towards her.

“ ive missed you!! “ was all he said.

Nicole couldn’t describe the feeling she got when wyatt would hug her, she could say it was a motherly feeling but she wouldn’t know. She just knew that it was a feeling she would never take for granted, it was pure love that she received.

“what are you looking?” she said sitting down on the bed

“ oh I was reading about the creator of Sherlock holmes. He was a smart man maybe that’s why he created a character like him.” He shrugs his shoulders.

Nicole doesn’t say anything but take the moment he was talking to look at him and question what did she do to deserve love and kindness like his.

“ what are you thinking about? You dozed off did you even hear what I was talking about?” wyatt says crossing his arms.

“ nothing and of course I did you said that you love going to school and we have to get you home so you could get ready for bed duh.” She said as she gets up from bed and taps her shoulders so wyatt could climb on her back. She carries him down stairs. She leaves him in a booth and walks to the back to order something to eat. When she gets back waverly was sitting down across him.

“what are we talking about here?” she says sliding in next to waverly .

“ I want to go to the big city and help with the food drive this year for my birthday but mom doesn’t think that’s a good idea.” He gave them a frown.

Waverly looked over at Nicole who was now in between her girlfriend and her son, who she couldn’t say no or one was wrong because she would lose in both situations.

“ I have a compromise. Might sound crazy but hear me out wave. You know im leaving on Sunday back to Portland. “ as soon as he hear that his eyes widen and had a serious face. “ why don’t you all come back to visit AND AND!!! My dad spends the day before thanksgiving handing out food at the station so wyatt could help and we could spend his birthday out of purgatory……” she said nervous about what waverly’s reaction would be. Wyatt face went from seriously bummed out to hoping in the booth of excitement but he just need the yes to come out of his mom’s mouth so he could jump from wall to wall.

“ I don’t know I don’t want to bug your dad with our presence…- nichole cuts her off with a peck on her lips.” He loves you guys and besides he invites everyone over for dinner he wouldn’t notice 4 more people..

“ four!?” she let out. “ I guess we could spend a haught thanksgiving.”

“ YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!- wyatt screamed out leaving the booth to go hug them-

“thank you for saying yes!- he said kissing her cheek countless of times- I love you this is going to be the best birthday ever!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Packing the car for the drive down didn’t take long everyone grabbed a duffle and threw in clothes and coats and in the car they hopped in. very nomad of them, hours later and a very special playlist wyatt had made titled 70’s road trip.  it was  Nicole’s turn to drive, they arrived in Portland wyatt was  the only one awake  guessing he was excited to see everything but once they entered Oregon all he was excited to see was the ocean.

“ I’ve never seen the ocean before it looks amazing! Look mom” he said. She thought waverly was awake. When she looked over to the passenger seat her girlfriend was sound asleep.

Oh that was for me he called me mom. She thought to herself.

“ yup. Pretty isn’t it. Would you like to go? “ she said.

“ REALLY!? We could go even if it’s raining?” he said surprised in his voice.

“well we can’t go in but we could walk on the beach.” She answered.

A smile and a yeah was all he said nicole had left the city and entered her small home town. Pulling into her dads drive way she let out a deep sigh of relief.

“WAKE UP WE ARE HERE!!!!!” he yells out. doc jumps from his voice. Wynonna places her hand over wyatts face. “ shhhhh 5 more minutes..” she says.

Waverly places her hand on Nicole’s leg and gives her a small squeeze. They walk out the car to a wet Portland but they were use to it coming from purgatory.

“ whoa haught look at this house how did you leave it!” wynonna says.

Nicole smiles feeling a bit nervous she didn’t know why if her dad had already met them and loved them. Maybe it was the part that they would be walking into her childhood that scared her.

“ EARPDAYS!! WELCOME.” Her dad says coming out to greet them.

“ earpdays what the hell is that tim!?” wynonna says walking towards him.

“ its earp and Holliday combine.. You know like wayhaught is… “ she cuts him off.

“ don’t hurt yourself. Stop I’ll take it.” She says giving him a hug.

“ nice to see you again hope you stocked up on your alcohol” she says.

They all walked into the house all in awe it was a beautiful home had a cabin feel and rustic look. They settled in Tim went on to cooking them some food doc went out back to make a fire and wynonna was with Wyatt exploring the house. Waverly and Nicole were upstairs in her room that she had been living for the last 21 years. When she turned 21 her dad had converted the back garage into a second home so she could have her privacy but she thought she should leave that for doc and wynonna for safety reason.  Nicole was lying on her back with the smaller women on top of her. she placed circles on her back.

“ so this is Nicole haught… you know they say  a room says a lot about a person.” Waverly speaks.

“ really and what do you get from my room?”

“ that you aren’t really fun.” Waverly says poking her stomach

“ what ?why ! I am so fun “ she says raising herself up.

“ well it’s so simple I expected posters of hot girls and like gear for hiking maybe a surf board you know. More bold daring like the one I met that night.” She said teasing her.

She laughs at her expectations. “sorry I am not sexy or daring as you thought I was. That’s not a deal breaker right?”

“ no silly. You’re perfect as this hot tall redhead with a cute butt in khakis. “she climbs up to give her a kiss.

“ hey you know I love you.” Nicole says.

“ hmmm what do you want? Last week you brought me flowers and told me we would be coming here now you say I love you out of the blue.”

“ nothing just I know the last week I have been busy that we didn’t see each other that much because of the case we are working on. But know I love you waverly and I hope this week makes it up to you. “ she says.

“ see I told you perfect- she kisses her – but I love you too Nicole more than I could of ever imagined. “

A knock on the door brakes the love declaring.

“ mom! Are we going to the beach?”

Nichole gives waverly a look as they both smile at one another.

“duty calls” she says and places a kiss on her forehead.

Waverly walks to the door while Nicole walks to her dresser to pull out 3 beanies as she was opening the door a flash blinded Waverly.

“ umm okay, what do you mean are we going to the beach?” the mom said.

“ , one of the gifts Tim gave me.. -he shows his Polaroid.”

“one ? wyatt what do you mean one?” she said he could hear the anger coming before she could ask more he cuts her off.

“ ill be downstairs…” he gave an awkward smile and disappeared. Waverly looks at Nicole who is now wearing a jacket and a orange beanie giving her the same awkward I love you don’t be upset smile

“ so we are raising a spoiled child are we?” hands folded

“ baby, it’s his birthday and my dad loves him come on don’t be upset cheer up” she said poking her cheeks trying to make her smile. Giving her kissing all over her face she finally lets out a smile.

“ MOMSS NO TIME FOR KISSING COME ONNN I NEED TO SEE THE OCEAN!!!!” they hear from a distance. Making them laugh.

“Moms hu?- Waverly says as she kisses Nicole one last time before going downstairs- i like it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made it a bit of two chapters in one because i took long to post with previous chapters. hope you all are really enjoying this story as much as i am enjoying writing it.  
> also something to look forward to for the next chapter, an ex of Nicole comes along to the thanksgiving dinner...  
> thanks for answering the little questions i ask :) 
> 
> here's another,one of your favorite movies? 
> 
> mine has to be the breakfast club huge part because of the music in it.  
> if you have any questions feel free to ask.  
> ALSO i like writing more dialogue actually love it 
> 
> and yes....Nicole's dad and wynonna are practically best friends


	13. Chapter 13

Nicole didn’t think being back in her hometown would make her miss it so much. She loved purgatory but it was something about her home that made her feel nostalgic. She spend the beginning of the week showing them around and occasionally drive to the city when they wanted to go for happy hour. See Tim had a “ Wynonna moment “ as Nicole now calls it and they aren’t allowed to go to the town bar. So it’s usually drinking at home out back or in the city. After hearing the story Wynonna had become faun of him.  
Day before thanksgiving came around Wyatt had convinced everyone to help with the food drive. before the sunrise doc and Tim teamed up making the all breakfast , Still dark out Nichole had woken up as well  
“ good morning fellas “ she said  
Doc raises his eyebrows with a smile .  
“ coffee ?” He says.  
Tim throws her a water bottle.  
“ she’s going for a run before the sun comes up. “  
Nicole smiles and heads out.  
“ never have I seen her run once back home. Hmmm” doc says getting back to the pancakes.  
7am came around in a blink of an eye. They all came down one by one Wynonna being last.  
“ good morning beautiful people!” Tim says.  
“ you are to happy for 7am bring it down “ Wynonna says messing with him.  
Doc walks towards her handing her coffee and placing a kiss on her temple.  
“ where’s Nicole ?” Waverly ask thinking she was down stairs when she didn’t see her in the room. Before they could answer she came into the room. A drenched sweaty Nichole appeared before waverly.  
“ woah you’re soaked .” Waverly said  
“ HA that’s what she said !” Wynonna teased but seen that no one laughed  
“ tough crowd “  
“ yeah I went for a run and lost track of time. I’m going to take a shower I’ll be ready in 15.” She said as she placed a light kiss on waverly lips.  
They sat and ate while waverly was worried she be only drinking coffee and a piece of fruit , she probably wasn’t going to see decent food till later on the day. She was surprised.  
“I made you vegan friendly pancakes they have banana peanut butter and I got some veggie sausage and the orange juice is freshly squeezed .” Tim had a plate on his hands for her.  
“ oh .... - she was shocked but grateful that he took the time to think about her.- you didn’t have to do that. Really “ she said.  
“ non sense! It was no trouble you might be good for not only nic but for me as well I should think of going vegan.” He said with a smile .  
Wynonna could help but give her a death stare while eating her bacon making sure she seen her.  
“ you aren’t satisfied with one haught have to come after Tim!” She says being dramatic making Wyatt laugh.  
All ready to leave and start the day Nicole comes down not having time to eat. She didn’t mind it wouldn’t be the first time she misses breakfast walking out the door waverly stops her and hands her a breakfast sandwich and a travel water bottle with orange juice.  
“ you have to eat something. Don’t think you’ll get away with it. We don’t need another incident.”  
She smiles at her. Jumping into the car they followed Tim to the station getting a police escort. They arrive to the station there are people coming in and out with boxes. It was 8 and they hadn’t even started when there was a line out ground growing. They split up Nicole was helping count the boxes that were going out waverly and Wyatt where going putting things in the boxes Wynonna and doc were handing them out with Tim in the front. Going strong for a couple of hours waverly noticed a women walking towards them black hair y’all and great posture she reaches them  
“ Shae !! It’s been a while hello “ He greeds her with a hug.  
Waverly continues to do what she has been doing for the last couple of hours but could over here their conversation.  
“ almost 3 years thought I would give old small town a visit “ she says  
“ are you here visiting your mom, you know nic is here” Tim says  
“ yeah we actually went for a run this morning. Must be proud of Ann, I know I am “ she says.  
Waverly was bothered but she couldn’t jump to conclusions maybe it was a childhood friend she had not reason to feel jealous she thought to herself. The two continued talking for a little longer ,  
“ nice girl “ Tim said as shae walks away.  
Waverly gives him a smile not really knowing if she should or wants to know who she is.  
But it was like Wyatt and his moms minds were connected.  
“ who was that ?” The boy asked  
Waverly gave him a sharp look.  
“ oh shae.. she was ummm Nicole’s ... we’ll say friend “ Tim answers nervously.  
Once he said that Waverly jealousy had spiked and her thoughts went a little wild. She wasn’t mad but wondered why didn’t Nicole tell her she was seeing her ex.

Meanwhile  
In the front with doc and Wynonna with out a surprise many ladies and men were falling in love with the blue eyed cowboy that was handing them food. It was mainly the mustache that got all the attention Wynonna had left to grab a snack before she let hell into the station. Walking back in she seen a blonde hair girl talking and being handy with doc, walking pass the people waiting for their items she hits the counter .  
“ who’s your touchy little friend doc ? “ she says as she takes a bit off her crispy bar. The women looks at Wynonna and smiles  
“ hi I’m Jolene , and you ? “ she says extending her arm.  
“ I’m this mans wife touchy jolene!”  Wynonna  She said  
“Oh I’m sorry forgive me just he’s a handsome man you are one lucky lady “ she said genuinely.  
Wynonna doesn’t say anything but gives her a forced smile.  
“ darling, Jolene here is Nicole best friend from the academy. “ doc said hoping that would make them have a conversation that wouldn’t led to Wynonna wanting to bit the blondes head off.  
“ yeah Ann is my best friend we were roomies and we are pretty much sisters , are you a coworker of hers ?” The perky blonde says.  
“ you know we were suppose to be the dynamic duo like Bonnie and Clyde but she didn’t want to go to New York with us .” She continued talking to doc not paying much attention to Wynonna  
“First of all I am haughts best friend ! And she is sleeping with my sister so we are practically “ roomies “ also once again SHE IS SCREWING MY SISTER SO WE ARE PRETTY MUCH FAMILY ! So yes I am a coworker ! HELL I AM HER PARTNER !!! and stop flirting with my husband Jolene ! “ Wynonna lets out she completely looses it in front of everyone giving them a free show as they wait. She storms out the building doc looks back to waverly giving her the look of your sister just went ape shit you’re up. When she walks out the station she can’t see her anywhere she noticed her car wasn’t in the parking lot. She had a choice to walk to the house or ask Tim for a ride because she didn’t want to talk to Nicole so much at the moment. It was a good thing the station wasn’t far from the house it took her 15 minutes to find Wynonna sitting in the porch looking like a punished puppy.  
The younger earp sits next to her  
“ soooo ....” Waverly lets out.  
Wynonna looks at her annoyed. As if she was saying why do you have to bring it up.  
“ I don’t like that Jolene bitch.” She finally says  
“ I seen Nicole’s ex today.. beautiful lady Waverly says. She spend the morning with her on their run”  
Wynonna pulls her little sister in for a side hug  
“ well I have eyes Waverly Nicole loves you” she says  
“ I could say the same to you. Why did you freak out on her?” She asked  
“ BECAUSE! I don’t know honestly but it bugged me that she was claiming Nicole and flirting with doc she can’t have it all waves who does she think she is !”  
Waverly was confused at this point she had never noticed how important Nicole was to her sister or how much she valued her friendship with her.  
“ so you think seeing her old friends will some how make her forget you ? Is that it because if it is nonna you are her partner she will take a bullet for you.” Waverly says trying to make her feel better  
“ yea only because that’s her job duh! And your my sister ” Before she could say anything a patrol car pulls up and Nicole come out of it.  
“ I’ll let you two talk I’ll get back to the station” Waverly says hugging her sister and walking towards her Jeep not even looking towards Nicole.  
She noticed how her girlfriend avoid her but didn’t think much of it . Standing in front of Wynonna she didn’t look up to see the tall red head.  
“ so I’m here to turn you in because folks are saying you freaked out on a civilian and think you are crazy” Nicole jokes trying to ease up the mood. She doesn’t crack a smile at her. Nicole squeezed next to her and pulls her in and lays her head on top of hers.  
“ doc told me that she called you a coworker and maybe that’s why you went full ape shit .” Nichole says.  
“ will you take a bullet for me because it’s your job to do so ?” Wynonna finally says  
“ I’ll take a bullet , a whiskey bottle a pool stick and anything else that comes your way not because it’s my job or because your my girlfriend sister but because you’re my best friend and I consider you family ” Nichole says still hold her  
“ that bitch Jolene made it seem you were her only best friend and “ roomie “ - she quoted- I knew I was your best friend bet she doesn’t even know your starbucks order. Ha loser!” She says now looking at haught the things she said made her laugh.  
“ I think you should know that waves met your ex girlfriend today also knows you spend the morning with her ... “ Wynonna says as she gets up and sees Nicole’s face in shock and dreading to face her girlfriend.  
“Come on haught have some explaining to do !” They head back to the station the chaos had died down to a couple of people left before they could call it a successful year. Nicole spots her girlfriend picking up things from the floor as she walks towards her “ are you still avoiding me ?”  
Waverly looks at her and rolls her eye. Nicole doesn’t take that as a answer she grabs waverly by the waist and is now facing her inches apart Nichole looks at her placing her head against hers. She kisses her, waverly wasn’t expecting full on make out scene but when she felt Nicole’s tongue brake her lips apart she didn’t stop it. She could feel her hand move from her waist down to get a firm grab on he butt making waverly yelp.  
“ hand is a little down south sheriff - she gives her another kiss - don’t think we aren’t talking about your beautiful ex girlfriend. “  
“ can we just talk about you and that little boy sitting in a box eating a can of peaches and how we are spending his birthday .” Nichole says still holding her girlfriend  
Waverly turns to see exactly what Nicole described and laughed at how much he looked like he was enjoying it. By the time they were done picking up at the station and got back from eating the sun had gone down they all were drained doc and Wyatt crashing on the couch while waverly went up stairs to shower , Nicole had a moment of “20 seconds of courage “ and went looking for Wynonna who was in the kitchen scavenging for snacks , Tim wouldn’t let her touch anything for tomorrow’s dinner  
“ wyn, I need your help have to go look for something for tomorrow.” Nicole said eagerly  
“ does it involve food ?” More of a statement than a question  
“ it’s about that one night we had our talk you know “ she pointed to her ring finger  
Wynonna eye’s widen “ OH OHHHHHHH, hell yeah YESS! “ she said  
Nicole kissed her dad’s forehead goodbye as she was excited for what she was about to go get. Wynonna went up to him and placed a big o kiss on his cheek and evil laughed. In her head she was saying you are stuck with me forever now !!! But she was too excited to actually say it out loud. Before following Nicole out the door she jumps over to doc and whispers to him “ it’s happening she’s doing it!!!”


	14. Chapter 14

Drive into town Nicole was making a list of pro’s and cons about buying a ring. She knew that it wasn’t because she had seen her ex she just felt it was right. But she was also afraid she would say no.   
Arriving into the city Nicole felt Wynonna was more excited thats she was. She knew in her head that she wasn’t going to give her a big flashy ring. But Wynonna thinks her baby sister deserves everything and the brightest rings will do. It might of been a bad idea to go ring shopping a day before thanksgiving and at tha it time they managed to make it work once Nicole told Wynonna why she didn’t get her a big diamond ring. Driving back waverly had called her sister   
“ what’s up angel pants . “ she said as she scowled down French fries.   
She laughed “ yes don’t worry your girlfriend is with me and not in another’s pants “   
Nicole gives her a sharp look while she mounted what the fuck.   
“ gesh you two need to relax. ! Tell Wyatt he’s spending the night with us so his mommies could destress !” Wynonna screams to her phone as she clicks on her younger sister.   
“Soooo haught or could I call you Annie considering your best friend does . What’s your back story you just came into our lives. We don’t know much of you “ she says giving her all her attention getting comfortable.  
Nicole nervous chuckles grasping the wheel tighter   
“ well to start with the reason my dad and pretty much everyone calls me Annie is because it was his moms name and he wasn’t a fan of the name Nicole I don’t mind being called any really And you call me haught which I kind of like. ,what would you like to know ?” She says giving her a smile she knew that she would ask personal questions but never ask deep questions to trigger her.   
“ I like haught it fits you more in our line of work and friendship. No offense but Annie seems so soft and haught is not soft -she playfully punches her arm- why didn’t you go to New York ?” She ask fast, like ripping off the bandage off a cut.  
“ guessing Jolene mentioned somewhere in the lines of Bonnie and Clyde, - Wynonna nods and click her tongue-   
I didn’t want to spend my time in a big busy city while having the bickering of my current girl friend then ex now guess I wanted a fresh start and I wanted to stay close to my dad. “ she said when she let those words out it felt good to talk to someone about it.   
Wynonna doesn’t say anything about it she could understand the fresh start she just gives her a smile and goes back to her fries.   
“ that’s all ?”   
“ for now ....” Wynonna says, arriving back into town. As they are walking inside she realizes she can’t walk in with the ring in her pocket she hands it to Wynonna who puts it in one of her many jacket pockets.   
It was as if time froze when they walked in they were all where in the same place but awake this time and waverly was in the kitchen this time helping cook. Wynonna hurries our back to hide the box just Incase.   
Nicole walks to sit next to Wyatt who was in he couch sitting upside down watching tv with doc. She taps his stomach getting his attention from the tv as he raised his head to see it was Nicole He gives her a smile and grabs her hand.   
“ I didn’t spend all day today with you and all I get is a smile !!!ohhhhh my poor poor heart !!!” Nicole begins saying being dramatic to get his full attention.   
He jumps up and hugs her tight he sniffs her clothes.   
“ you smell like grease and goodness..... “   
“ we brought food “ she says before she finishes he leaps over the couch and heads towards the bags.   
Nicole walks to the kitchen to greet her girlfriend   
“ replaced by food . Great”   
She hugs waverly from the back and wraps her arms around the small Earp placing her head on her shoulder.   
“ hi pretty girl.” She places a kiss on her neck she feels her body relax on her hers she must be tired and overwhelmed with the day Nicole thought.   
“ you mind if I steal her for the night ?” She says towards her dad still hugging her girlfriend. Her dad gives her a nod and a smile as Nicole and waverly walk towards the stairs she runs into Wynonna   
“ keep an eye on Wyatt”   
Wynonna gives her a smirk and a pat on her butt. Walking to the room waverly drops on the bed mumbling something she turns around facing up staring at the ceiling she feels Nicole hands on her legs taking off her shoes she begins to massage her feet. Moments later she hovered over the small girls body   
“ come on follow me .” Placing kisses on her collar bone and neck as she pulls her up out of the bed they walk to the bathroom she runs a bath ,begins to undress herself waverly smiles at her tone naked girlfriend waiting for her to undress.   
In the bath waverly is in between Nicole’s legs leaning against her chest enjoying being so close to her she couldn’t remember the last time they were alone.   
As Nicole gives her a massage she lets out a small moan.   
“As much as I love this. Are we going to talk ?” She asks.   
“ waves we have ex’s what’s their to talk about.” Nicole answers not wanting to make a big deal of it.   
“ yes, but you don’t see me going for a run with one of my ex girlfriends. Not that I’m telling you not to because you’re allowed to do whatever you want.you don’t belong to anyone. But I want you to trust me and tell me things so I won’t find out when she comes up to your dad looking all beautiful!” She lets out a sigh of annoyance.   
“ I’m sorry waves. I didn’t think of it like that I trust you and you’re right I should’ve mentioned it to you. “ the redhead says as she wraps her arms around her stomach pulling her as close as she can.   
“ I’m exhausted...... “ Waverly lets out resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder   
“ I know baby. It was a long day but relax Wynonna has Wyatt tonight. “   
“I miss sleeping next to you, I need my bonus blanket.”   
Nicole has been sleeping on a inflatable mattress for the pass couple of days. She let waverly and Wyatt have the bed. For their comfort. They finished their bath they didn’t know the exact time but waverly was ready to go to bed. She climbs up to the bad eating for her girlfriend   
“ I need you to hug me and love me miss. Haught.” Waverly demands,   
She becomes the big spoon and pulls her close wrapping her legs over the smaller body her hands are on her girlfriends chest.   
“ Nicole don’t ever stop loving me. I know this isn’t exactly a life one imagines but I’m ....” Nicole quickly turns her over pressing her lips hard on Waverly’s   
“ don’t say that ever again , if this is because of this morning I want you to know you have nothing to fear for. This life you’re allowing me to be part of is everything I never knew I needed. Baby I will always love you”

 

  
** THANKSGIVING **

  
everyone spends all morning and afternoon preparing for dinner setting up tables making sure it was all perfect. The earps where overwhelmed by the amount of people in the house but they liked it and the energy they were giving out. Nicole had been nervous all day alone with Wynonna who was putting down drinks like they were water.   
If nervous wasn’t good enough she spotted Jolene clinging on Nicole.She thought to her self   
Behave Wynonna don’t bit her head off.   
She kept repeating in her head,   
Waverly finds Wynonna, something Wynonna had been avoiding.   
“ heeey where have you been?” She says   
“ oh you know here..... not being weird or anything .” She responds  
“ oookay..” Waverly answers to her they felt a little out of place just standing they see Nicole and her friend walking towards them. Waverly hold Wynonna hand before she could get he chance to leave her alone in that situation   
“ earps this is Jolene one of NY finest detectives. -  
Wynonna lets out a great under her breathe and rolls her eyes. -   
This is my girlfriend Waverly- she smiles at her - and you’ve met Wynonna yesterday she’s the best of us” Nicole says   
“ it’s nice to meet you Waverly - she gives her a hug - and went she looked to Wynonna a little bit of fear came upon her. - umm yeah hello again I’m going to go find ... “ she didn’t finish her sentence but walked away the sisters and Nicole.   
Nicole couldn’t help but giggle and give Wynonna a smile, she goes for more to drink leaving waverly with Nicole, the tall redhead wraps her arms around her placing a kiss on her forehead. Wyatt comes peaking around the corner heading to upstairs.   
“Hey handsome“ she says loudly towards him. He looks back and walks to them   
“Yes ?” He seemed to be in a hurry and anxious.   
Nicole crosses her arms giving him a suspicious look “ first you don’t greed me with a big hug yesterday now I just get a yes ... give me some loving babe !-she grabs him and Carries him squeezing and ticking him-I’m dying for a hug !!! She says in his ear and hugging him.   
“ ahhhhh mom save me !!!! I need to change, Tim said he will be my partner for the egg toss.” He says between laugh and trying to catch his breath.   
Nicole puts him down and runs he stops and goes back hugging them both then shoots up the stairs.   
“ I can’t believe he is replacing me for my dad . I am actually hurt about it.” Nicole tells waverly.   
“ ohh poor you he loves you more than me now.” She says pouting   
Nicole laughs and kisses the pout away.   
*clear throat* breaks the kiss to waverly surprise she sees shae standing in front of them.   
“ cute kid. Nephew ?” She ask.   
Waverly looks up to Nicole not knowing if she should say Wyatt was her son and Nicole was dating a mom of a 7 year old.   
“ no he’s actually our son “ she says squeezing waverly hand.   
Shea looks surprised at what she heard.   
She smiles at the floor before looking up “ Nicole haught rejects head positions at New York to become a step mother and a sheriff in a small town.   
“ way better than wasting my time in New York. - in that moment she knew it was now or never the time was right, she screams out for Wynonna doc and her dad who rushed to where her voice came. “   
“ WYATT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOWWWWW!!!” Wynonna screams.   
Waverly was confused at what is going on, Nicole pulls out the necklace that was in her pocket.   
“ you remember why Wyatt gave me this ring right. He said that he didn’t need it anymore because I was the one who protected him, well he was wrong I don’t just want to protect him I want to take care of you as well waves, I want to do it all take care of you when you’re sick or when the lousy moms at Wyatt’s school give you a hard time I want to give you back rubs and be your bonus blanket for as long as life lets me. I want to spend the rest of my Sunday evenings signing and dancing and watching mystery shows with this gorgeous child you made and allowed me to love. So waverly earp would you do me the great pleasures and make me the happiest person , will you marry me. “   
Everyone around Nicole were crying or smiling down at her, she gives a look to Wynonna who had the ring but was too happy to remember and crying wasn’t helping . Till she seen Nicole on one knee in front of her baby sister.   
“ oh shit right ! - she pulls the ring and pops the box open getting on one knee next to Nicole- come on baby girl this is the part you say HELL YEAH!!!” Wynonna says looking up at her little sister who is in shock.   
“ MOM!!” Wyatt screams bringing her back to reality.   
“ yes, of course I’ll marry you dummy.” She says pulling her now fiancée up for a kiss.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner and thanking everyone for coming all Nicole wanted was to go upstairs and be with her future wife. It felt like it was forever for the guess to leave, last to leave was mr. Robins who by the looks of it she had a crush on Nicole’s dad but of course he was too blind to notice it. As she says good bye to Tim she places a hand on his shoulder laughing at he things he would say. Nicole wasn’t the only one who was observing what was goin on, the door closes not even a second after   
“ so when are you giving it up ?” Wynonna says laying in the couch.   
Tim gives her and Nicole a confused look and Nicole returns a look as if she is saying really.   
“ Tim Tim Tim ... she clearly likes you with the eyes and the touching of shoulder and the laughing OH THE LAUGHING gave it away because you are not funny. “ Wynonna says now standing in front of him. He gives her a chuckle but doesn’t say anything and walks.   
She joins her family back in the living room seeing doc learn to play a video game with Wyatt and Nicole and waverly sitting together watching them. Wynonna starts a group message between wayhaught and herself.   
**_Wynonna : do you guys practice those googly eyes in the mirror or just talent ?_**

**_  
Haught: why are we texting ? And it’s the perk of being a lesbian .._ **

**_  
wave: she practiced it. But why are we texting ?_**  
She laughs out loud and grabs the attention of her husband and nephew .   
****_Wynonna: Wyatt’s birthday what’s the plan ? I was thinking beach family dinner and cake plain and simple._

 ** _  
Waves : to plain and simple Wynonna we do that every year._**  
Nicole locks her phone ignoring the further conversation that could be resolved with a simple question.   
“ hey babe comes her for a bit won’t you” she tells Wyatt pausing the game letting doc take a breather.   
He hops on her laps and leans into her body. Nicole could smell his head placing s kiss on top of it that makes him look up at her,   
“ what would you like to do for your birthday ? “   
Wyatt throws his body to waverly who now had is upper half of his body and lets out a big sigh   
“ spend it at the beach and a chocolate cake with a lot of layers and a burger like gus makes.”   
Waverly gives him a smile as she places a kiss on his forehead and brings to tickle his he squirms his way out of her laps.   
“ aww my little baby is going to be 7 years old “ she says as he walks away.   
“ I’m not a baby anymore I’m a little man now “   
Those words rang in Nicole’s head over and over again “ I’m not a baby ..” as the night grew older they all started dropping like flies. Nicole crawled into her inflatable mattress as she looked out the window in deep thought the sinkage of the bed took her attention she looked over to find waverly getting under the covers and hugs Nicole placing her head of her chest.   
“ what are you thinking of ? “ she ask as she draws circles on her stomach. Giving Nicole chills   
“ is Wyatt the only child you want to have ?” Nicole ask she suddenly gets a knot in her stomach she gets nervous.   
Waverly stops what she was doing and sits up looking at Nicole who’s face was lit up thanks to the glare of the moon   
“ before I had him I thought about having a family maybe 2 or 3 kids I like how I had Wynonna growing up.... - Nicole hears that and gets excited cutting her off -   
Let’s have a baby waverly sounds crazy but at the same time it doesn’t. “   
“ Nicole I .... I can’t have a baby....- again she cuts her off, Nicole thinks right away she doesn’t want to have a baby with her, her face expression drops. Waverly notice - baby no no I do want to have a baby with you and that has your red hair and your beautiful smile. since the incident that happen when I was pregnant with Wyatt I can’t have children anymore. I’m sorry I can’t make it happen for you Nicole.”   
Waverly heart broke to think that the women she loves wants a child and can’t give her the one thing she has ever asked for, she begins to cry. Nicole pulls her into her chest she kisses her head.   
“ it’s okay waves I am sorry I put it on you but listen I’m glad you want to try and have a baby because I want to be the one to get pregnant. “ she says.   
Waverly dries up her tears and smiles while giving her a chuckle. She moves down to her stomach and pulls up Nicole’s shirt exposing her flat stomach. She kisses it making Nicole smile, she pulls her up to her lips she knew that they couldn’t do anything because Wyatt was in the bed and wasn’t a very heavy sleeper.   
“ baby I am going to brunch with Jolene and shae tomorrow “ Nicole says.   
Waverly gives her a look and a small Frown   
“ fine I’ll go out with Wynonna looking for cute Portland girls myself” she teased.  
The redhead chuckles as she pushes Waverly next to her and crawls on top of the smaller women.   
“ Waverly earp you are mine for good now don’t you remember you said yes to marrying me.”   
She loved when Nicole got protective and territorial of her. She pulls her down for a deep kiss that makes her weak pushing Nicole next to her she moved from her lips down to her neck placing small kisses a small moan leaves her mouth, she bits down on her lip. Waverly still kissing her neck she bits down and keeps in one place.   
“ and you are mine for good as well, make sure everyone knows it.”


	16. Chapter 16

In reality Nicole didn’t want to go to brunch but felt that it was the least she could do since she bailed on them last minute on going to New York. She wanted to spend time with her family but she had a small meal before leaving. Around 1 pm her phone buzzed   
**_Wave : hey cutie just wanted to let you know we will be going into the city._**

**_  
Nicole: I could meet up with you if you’d like ?_ **

**_  
Wave: it’s okay , enjoy your brunch baby I will see you back in the house._ **

  
Nicole smiles down at the phone. And hour later she heads back to her dad’s house hoping when she arrives no one is home. She lets out a small sigh, she doesn’t known what to do she has forgotten what it’s like to have time of her own. Maybe I could wrap Wyatt’s present she thought to herself.   
Once she finished she laid down on the couch popped out her phone and started looking at possible ways she could get pregnant maybe it was a partner idea but she wasn’t going to make any big decisions with out waverly. 20 minutes Deep into the internet a car pulled into the drive wave that brought her out of the internet hole. She walks to the door to greed them. Wyatt comes approaching her wearing a hat just like Sherlock Holmes.   
“ OH MY GOD !!!!” Nicole lets out   
“ it’s just like his !!! “ the young boy says, he pulls out another one from the paper bag he was carrying.   
“ you could be John mom “ giving her the hat.   
“ I love it babe thank you, now give momma some loving !” She says pulling him in for a hug placing kisses on his cheek that make him giggle.   
Nicole lets him go and walks out to help them bring things in to the house wearing the hat she surprises waverly from the corner of her Jeep. She gives her a small laugh at the fact that she is wearing the hat. Dropping off the things in the kitchen she grabs her wife to be and gives her a proper greeting. Hands around the small brunette pulling her close laying a kiss on her lips.

The next day .   
It was Wyatt’s 7th birthday he got what he always wanted ever since he could talk or since they could understand what he was saying. He got his favorite breakfast he was woken up by everyone that loved him from doc to Nicole they woke him up signing happy birthday. Waverly had cried for the 2nd time at it was barley 9am   
“ get it together babygirl he’s 7 not going away for college “ Wynonna says to her sister.   
They had planned a walk on the beach and a picnic it wasn’t a nice summer day but it wasn’t raining so they could spend the day out doors. He spend most of his time running around scaring the birds and writing on the sand. Back home they made his favorite foods, it was time to open his presents he opened Wynonna and doc’s first seeing the game he been wanting he yelled of excitement and hugged his aunt and uncle bring out the biggest and brightest smiles that have ever left them. Getting through his gifts they went out back for a bonfire enjoying their last day of the vacation. as much as Nicole loved being with her dad she missed her home and her cat who was in the good hands of needley. After his second piece of cake Wyatt had fallen asleep on waverly. They call it a night for they have a early morning back to purgatory. Before they could leave Tim gets up holding a beer   
“ I’d like to thank you - looking at waverly,   
Wynonna, doc and Wyatt - for giving my daughter a family now I know that she is happy and don’t have to worry so much for her. “ he had tears in his eyes looking at his daughter.   
“ we could play the who helped who card all night tim but reality this women was meant for us to find, and I’d like to thank you for having us over “ doc says as he pours a shot, taking the last shot they all head to bed.

  
Back in purgatory after a week away it take a few days to get back to their routine. Back to daily life of work and school waking up extra early staying up late nights working longer shifts and date nights. Months pass tim goes for Christmas making it easier for him to travel to them. The highlight of the year for Wynonna was following Nicole around recording her drunk moments.   
“ wyn ask your sister if I could kiss her when the clock strikes 12 “ Nicole ask slurring most of the words, Wynonna looks at her confused but she seen the opportunity to mess with the redhead   
“ HAUGHT! She’s your fiancé but I don’t think she would want to kiss you , little bird told me you called out a different name out when you were asleep” she says as she walks away to hide from her.   
“ no .... - she stops to think about it maybe she called out her celebrity crush name out - nooo? Did I ? WYNONNA WHAT LITTLE BIRD ? “   
After failing at looking for her sister in law she sees waverly , Nicole gives her a puppy dog face with a frown “ sorry cutie I didn’t know I called out someone else name while I was asleep ... but I don’t have control when I’m asleep so you can’t be mad at me baby.” She says but gets cut of short by waverly   
“ what are you talking about ? “ more confused than ever.   
“ I said a different name when I was asleep ? “   
“ when ? “   
“ Wynonna ... said .” Nicole looks more sad she thought waverly was more mad.   
She laughs and pulls the y’all redhead down and hugs her, her head now in the neck   
“Honey, she was messing with you. “   
Nicole lets out a moan giving waverly chills she could feel her kissing her neck. Everyone starts to countdown from 10 as they all celebrate the new year with hugs and shots Nicole looks at her fiancée giving her a kiss   
“I love you so much waverly “ Nicole says before kissing her again.   
  
xx

January 5th

Nicole wakes up with a pressure on her stomach as she opens her eyes she sees Wyatt looking down at her with a big smile   
He waits till her eyes are fully open   
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!!!!” He gives her a hug and kisses. Nicole laughs and hugs him back as she sits up from the bed.   
“Best birthday so far !”She says to her son. Climbing out of bed she walks down stairs and sees that waverly and Wyatt have decorated the apartment with balloons and streamers and birthday signs . She walks into the kitchen to find her breakfast and waverly standing with a cake.   
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!” She yells with excitement. She has the biggest smile on her face she takes the cake from waverly and hugs her.   
“Thank you for this it’s sweet . I can now say this is the best birthday I’ve had.” She says sitting down for her breakfast even if it was a weekday and they have work she enjoyed it she never liked big celebrations and she loved it.

xx   
Their 1 year anniversary came around fast than they thought they didn’t feel like it was a year it felt like weeks most months. Wyatt would be going into 2nd grade, they have talked about Nicole moving into the homestead since they have been trying to extend their family , they had found a sperm donor they both liked.   
it would be spring next week everything was going great living a normal life they have been for the past year and so the only difference was Nicole wasn’t pregnant yet they have tried 3 times and the 3 times they have gotten negative results. She felt useless not being able to get pregnant the third time she seen the test negative she cried for hours she didn’t tell that to waverly. That was a month ago, she was feeling strange she has never felt the way she was feeling ,more tired lack of energy or to even eat anything. She let it go for a few days but one day she woke up and ran to the restroom throwing up she was surprised she didn’t wake up waverly. she didn’t think twice before heading to The pharmacy, getting back home she knew she wouldn’t be able to hide it and she didn’t want to hide it from her. But what if it’s just another false alarm she didn’t want to get her excited for nothing. She hid the test in her pocket and walked inside seeing waverly where she is ever morning making breakfast for Wyatt.   
“Good morning sweetie ,where you go ? “   
Waverly says looking at her holding a cup of coffee for her.   
“ ohh umm Wynonna needed the keys for a file” she lied she was no good at it but she believe it “ I’ll be right back I’m going to shower “ she speeds up the stairs into the restroom.  
What felt like 20 minutes the timer rings meaning the 3 minutes are up and the result is there, she was scared to look at the stick, she closed her eyes and grabbed it counted to 3 and opened her eyes....   
  
Positive. It read   
She let out a sigh of relief and a chuckle. “ I’m pregnant....” she says out loud.   
She opens the restroom door to go tell waverly the news, when she does she sees the small girl standing in front arms crosses tears in her eyes. Nicole was scared something was wrong.   
“ Wynonna downstairs “ Waverly says   
She hugs her   
“I’m pregnant.” Nicole says as she hold waverly tight.


	17. Chapter 17

The last thing Nichole wanted to do was go to work that day she wanted to call her dad and tell everyone the news but she knew that she should make sure, while at work she made an appointment for the next day. Meanwhile waverly was at home she didn’t know how to feel she was excited that she would be a mother to another child but this time with a women who she loved and treated her well. She hoped Wyatt would be happy by the news. The day flew for Nicole she got off work and headed to pick up Wyatt from school while waverly worked the late shift like every Tuesday for the pass year and a half . Nicole arrived to the school getting off the car still in uniform she waited for her son to come out, she always got stares from the other parents never payed them any attention Until today,   
“ good afternoon Officer haught , “ she hears as a women approaches her. She doesn’t recognize her.   
“ good afternoon ma’am” she responds with a smile.   
“ I didn’t know you had a kid. I mean you look fairly good and young.” She says getting closer while she looks at her from   
Head to toe. Nicole chuckles at her and steps back a bit “ ahh thank you, but yeah he’s in 2nd grade actually, and you what grade is your kid in?”   
“ oh no I’m the aunt of Sam. Im Allison, I’m visiting  I seen you in shorty’s the other night just couldn’t get the courage to buy you a drink “ she puts her hand on Nicole’s arm.   
“ ohhh um, well nice to meet you I have to go, have a nice day . “ she smiles awkwardly as she sees Wyatt. They get in the car heading to the homestead Wyatt was talking about his day and what he learned that day. Hours later they were in the kitchen working on homework, waverly walks through the door to both of their surprise.   
“I brought pastries !” Waverly announces.   
Wyatt jumps out of seat to grab the box off her hands sitting back on his seat. She kisses his head and walks to greed her pregnant girlfriend.  
“ how’s my baby doing. “ she whispered and puts a hand on her flat stomach  
“ I’m doing great” she kisses her.   
“ mama met Allison today “ Wyatt announced braking up the kiss.   
“ really? - waverly said - and how was that? “ she said folding her arms.  
Nicole was confused to what was going on.   
“ she put her hand on her arm. I think she likes “ Officer haught “ he said as he chuckled to his mom.   
“ well well well Officer haught what do you have to say about Allison ? “ Waverly said teasing. Making her laugh.   
Dinner and dessert later they are in bed Waverly couldn’t sleep while Nicole was tired from being on Patrol earlier that day. As she brings to fall asleep she feels waverly shift and moved lower to be at the level of her stomach, she pulls Nicole’s shirt up exposing her toned belly. She places kisses on it that make Nicole smile   
“ what are you doing wave?” She asked   
“ I’m showing our baby love silly.”   
“ baby, I don’t think it knows what you are doing it’s smaller than pea.” Nicole says. She doesn’t want to get their hopes up just In case.   
“ well I love my little pea and I’ll show it everyday that mommy love them.”   
She pulls her up so she could be laying on her chest she hold her tight the warmth and security of having each other close helps them doze off to sleep.

They both called off work the go to the appointment Nicole was nervous but excited waverly could tell by the way she kept moving her leg she placed her hand on her knee giving her a kiss on her cheek.   
“ Nicole haught” the nurse called   
Walking through the door into the room something she has never seen before made her more nervous. Laying in the chair the door opens, a tall man walks in muscular toned looked like he was In his early 30s curly hair and had a stubble beard.   
“ good morning ladies, I am doctor Evans I see you came in having a little pod situation..” he joked around trying to make Nicole feel less nervous. She didn’t budge.   
“ good morning doctor I am waverly and the nervous hot red head is my fiancé and personally I call it a little pea” she said making little signs of a pea with her hands. Making their doctor laugh. He prepared the ultra sound and placed the gel on Nicole’s stomach watching the screen all they seen was black with white shades. Minutes later a smile comes upon dr. Evans.   
“ ahhhh there. See that little thing right there, - he points to what could be anything really - that is your little pea. Congratulations you are 6 weeks pregnant . Would you like to hear the heart ? “   
Even though Nicole had no clue what she was looking at hearing that she was 6 weeks pregnant made her happy and feel reassured she didn’t noticed she was crying. She nods to hear the heartbeat. The thumping of the heart hit her ears and made her heart swell with love and excitement. She had a baby in her ,their baby.   
“ well congratulations once again and I’ll be seeing you soon for another check up. “ dr. Evans said as he walked out to leave them alone in the room.   
Driving back home Nicole didn’t talk at all, waverly knew that she was in shocked but wasn’t sure with what knowing Nicole it could be a lot more than just finding out she is really pregnant. Waverly places her hand on Nicole’s thigh giving it a light squeeze.   
“ what’s wrong Nicole ? “   
She gave her a look a look she hasn’t seen come from Nicole’s face.   
“ I am over joyed but also terrified with a lot of things. For one what if it happens again what if I’m not careful... how is Wyatt going to respond to having a sibling “ Nicole begins to cry being overwhelmed with her thoughts and feelings. Waverly pulls over to the side of the rode,   
“ hey, it’s going to be okay. I promise you that. We will take each of your concerns one day at a time together as a unit. okay now relax and be happy that our little pea is in there.” She places her hand on her stomach, Nicole lets out a sigh of relief.

 

3 weeks later .

Nicole had been going to work like everything was the same like he pass year. The pass 3 weeks have been good not stressful in the job until today where they had gotten a case of a body found in the woods. They called it the black dahlia of purgatory. Well at least Wynonna would like to call it like that. They had no lead no clues left around making it harder on them.   
“This is a fucking mess of a case. Who ever did this was smart !” Wynonna let out of frustration. Getting out her bottle of whiskey from her desk.   
“ haught take a glass I know you need some.” Wynonna poured her one. Waverly and Nicole haven’t told anyone they wanted to wait till she was 2 months just to make sure things were going good. She looks at Wynonna knowing that she could tell when she was lying with her eyes close.   
“ don’t drink on the job earp. And besides I’m more of a beer gal you that.” She said looking back at her paper. Wynonna gets off her ass and walks to her desk sitting on it. Giving her a stare trying to make her talk.   
“ last couple of months you’ve been off. You haven’t been acting like haught. What’s up ? “ she asked.   
“ I ..... why don’t we talk at home. It’s not like we are going to solve this tonight. Come on I’ll drive.” Nicole said putting her papers in the file. The drive to the homestead went by fast for her. Blink of an eye she was parked in front of the house, she could see Waverly cooking and Wyatt outside with doc trying to knock down bottles with rocks.   
Walking into the house the smell of a veggie casserole fills their lungs.   
“ hey, you guys are here early.” Waverly says while she is putting the food in the oven.   
“ yup, this cases is kicking our ass. How was your day babygirl?”   
Nicole walks to waverly placing a kiss on her head and going upstairs to change. Leaving Wynonna with her sister.   
“ yeah? It was good same old same old nothing interesting. “ Waverly saying sitting in front of her sister.   
“ hmmm, is Nicole okay ? She seems a little I don’t know like dull maybe? “ Wynonna says concerned. Waverly smiles at her leaving the table . Wynonna raises her arms with a confused face. After dinner they sit in the living room, Nicole was nervous more than when she proposed to waverly.   
“ I would like to say something..” she lets out. They all give her the attention,   
“ I am I .... I’m pregnant.” She finally says out loud. No one reacted right away they were all shocked by what they have heard. Doc was the first one to brake from the shock he gave a squeeze to Wynonna shoulder. Wynonna don’t have words that could express herself, tears had filled her eyes and had a smile but words didn’t form in her head. Until she looked at her sisters face she knew that waverly needed her to say something encouraging anything.   
“I am happy so very happy for you two. Nicole you are going to be a great mom hell you already are a great mom, baby girl you are getting everything you deserve in life with haughtstuff , congratulations!! we are getting another haught in the family. “ Wynonna gets up and hugs Nicole for the first time ever in the year and a half they have worked and been in each other’s life. She realized it, “ don’t make it weird haught get use to me hugging you now “ she says in her ear.   
Nicole smiles as tears come down her cheek. She never thought that she would have motherly instincts the thought of having a child wasnt in her future when she was with Shea, she was happy that she found someone that changed that, that her everyday thought was Wyatt and Waverly.   
Calling it a night Nicole didn’t want to wait to tell Wyatt, they went up for the nightly routine of reading a bed time story and tucking him in. When they entered the young boy’s room he was ahead and reading.  
“ you don’t need us to read to you anymore ?” Waverly says with a pouty face. Giving her a smile her son puts the book down. She cuddles next to him as Nicole cuddles on the other side, to where he has both of his moms next to him.   
“ Wyatt , would you like To have a little brother or sister ?” Nicole ask him. He looks to waverly then to Nicole confused by the question.   
“ mama , are you having a baby ? “ he asked   
Nicole smiles down at him placing a kiss on his head   
“ yeah bud, we are having a baby, maybe you will get a brother so he could be John”   
Wyatt hops up hugging Nicole giving her kisses. “ no mama, I want a little sister, I want to be the only boy you love. “ they both laughed and tucked him in. Ready to go to bed Wynonna is waiting for them outside in the hallway she was uneasy her face filled with worry she was fidgeting with we fingers.   
“ what’s going on wyn?” She asked.   
“ you know our black dahlia case? Well it got worse. Nedley just called they found another body. We need to go. “ Wynonna said it was the last thing she wanted was to take Nicole out now that she knew her condition, within the hour that she found out she was going to be an aunt again she grew the instinct to protect Nicole in every way and any way.   
Nicole sighed she was tired and didn’t want to deal with the case. She leaned on to waverly giving her a kiss. “ I’ll be back soon I promise don’t wait up . “ she says to her fiancée.   
Wynonna looks at her nervous sister giving her a smile and walks back to hug her.   
“ don’t worry baby girl I got her. Go to bed” she placed a kiss on her forehead.   
Down stairs they are putting on their coats and shoes as they were heading out the door Wynonna tells her the last minor detail she didn’t say upstairs.   
“ I called Tim , to help us out he’s flying  in. I’m sorry I should of asked first but we need all the help we can’t get. “   
Nicole throws her self on the couch, hands on her face she doesn’t know if she’s more tired than before because she is 2 months pregnant or just annoyed that they have another body within 24 hours they have to figure out what happen and who did it.   
“ you know what better you stay rest and I’ll go handle this one. “ Wynonna said as she was practically out the door before  Nicole could say anything smart. But she wasn’t fast enough to leave the house, before she knew it she was up and behind her.   
“ we are a team earp This is our shit show! “ she says walking behind her. Wynonna can’t help but smile at her comment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult for me to write I hit many walls not as good as I wanted it to be but hope you enjoy it thank you for reading this story 
> 
> You guys excited for July ;) ?!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap I was having trouble but hope you like it

2am hour 4 since they have found the second body. Wynonna was downing coffee like it was water and haven’t seen it in days. She got Nicole a tea that she wasn’t happy about drinking. She was mad but she didn’t want to take it out on anyone so the anger was building up on the inside. She wanted to find just a small clue doesn’t have to be big or Major she just wanted to figure out something to have a lead. In that moment the front door opened and her dad appeared in front of both of them. Might of been the fact that she was tired but Wynonna could of sworn there was music playing when he entered.   
“ Tim I’ve never been this glad to see you “ she says with papers on her hand. Nicole leaves her desk for the first time since she got there to hug her dad. When she feels her fathers hug she lets go a huge sigh of relief. Going back to her chair she gives her attention to him asking how he has been, she completely forgot that she was pregnant until Wynonna through out a hint.   
“ why don’t you girls go back home for the night. I’ll stay here and see what I could do .” He says dropping his bag pulling his daughter off her chair.   
“ it’s better if we help you out don’t you think.” Nicole said she feels bad leaving but the thought of sleep is dragging her out the door as she speaks.   
“ you two are worn out you are no help like this come back in the morning. “ sending them on their way.

The drive to the homestead seem longer than usual. per usual doc was in the front porch waiting for them while smoking a cigarette. Dragging her feet Nicole stops in front of him   
“ don’t you sleep . Ever ? “   
“ of course I do but not when there are people I adore out to worry for. “ he replied taking a big hit from his cigarette.   
Nicole smiles at him walking into the house Wynonna follows behind her walking up the stairs as quietly as possible she walks to the room she could barley see waverly under the 3 blankets. Undressing herself not caring to pull out her pj’s she crawled in bed with her fiancée wrapping her arms around her pulling her in to her body. Waverly groans slightly waking up.   
“ how did it go?” She asked half asleep.   
“ not so good until now.” Nicole replied kissing the back of neck. Waverly turns over to face her. She could feel her breath on her face.   
“ I love you “ she whispered as she kissed her placing her head on her chest.   
“ Wynonna called my dad to help out so we have that to look forward to tomorrow. Being 2 months pregnant I feel deadly can’t imagine when I’m 6. “ she talked out loud she didn’t realize that waverly had fallen back asleep.

  
Next morning the buzzing of her phone woke her up 4 hours later. As she picked up the phone she seen it her dad.   
“ dad, what happen ? Are you okay?” She asked worried.   
“ I’m fine Annie, wanted to call and tell you first that we have a lead good news is that it’s the big city problems now. “   
“ oh my god really that’s great news ! Meet me at the coffee shop in 20.” Nicole says hanging up she lays back down letting a sign of relief. She dresses herself and heads downstairs. 7am was always her favorite time in the homestead everyone was alive and happy ready for their day’s. Something she would never take for granted was 7am during the week.   
“ good morning mama..- Wyatt approached her giving her a hug - oh and good morning little pea.” He places a kiss on Nicole’s stomach.   
She squats down looking at him giving him a smile,   
“ you want to hang out with me today? Mom works late why don’t we have a good old Sherlock rerun. What you say ?” Nicole ask. She hasn’t spend as much time as she wanted with him recently.   
“ throw in ice cream and fries and I’m in.”

Driving Wyatt to school waverly and Nicole they looked back at him as he was looking out the window, most all the time that meant he had something in mind.   
“ what are you thinking of sweetie “ Waverly asked capturing his attention.   
“ miss bloom said her name wasn’t always miss bloom until she got married. Mom are you going to have mama name when you get married ? What about the baby “ he said with a confused and curious voice.   
Waverly didn’t think of that they didn’t have the time to sit down and talk about when they wanted to get married let along talk about the last name arraignment. They pulled into the school looks at him waverly smiles “ we will talk more about it at home k. Have a good day baby love you” she said   
He gave them a smile and both a kiss on the cheek.   
It wasn’t a long drive from the school to the coffee shop, where her dad was waiting for them.   
“ hey dad.” Nicole says appearing behind him placing her hand on his shoulder. He gets up to properly hug her and waverly. They say and chatted a bit about what’s going on back in Portland shared what’s been going on in purgatory talked about Wyatt and how much he has grown and developed in the pass months.   
“ so have you two picked out a date for the wedding ?” He seemed excited.   
Nicole drank a big sip from her tea looking at Waverly. Nearly choking on the liquid she smiles at him.   
“ we were thinking 7 months from now.....” she said.   
He looked confused 7 with a odd number it took him a while for things to click but when they finally did his face lit up and his eyes widen with happiness.   
“ you’re pregnant!” He said getting up to hug his daughter.   
She laughed and smiled “ yeah grandpa I’m pregnant.”   
He didn’t say anything he was quiet when they pulled away from the hug he looked down at waverly and hugged her and tears started to leave his eyes.   
“ dad don’t cry, then I’ll cry and waverly would too. “ she said.  
“ I’m sorry I’m just happy that you’re happy and you two are having a baby.” He says wiping his tears. Before Nicole could say anything he grabbed waverly hands into his.   
“ sweetheart, I don’t want to come across as over stepping but that kid of yours has stolen my heart and I want you to know that I love him as much as I will love your new little one. I wouldn’t of imagine being a grandpa of two within a year.” He said with tears in his eyes. His words made waverly feel loved and happy that he loves Wyatt and accepted her to his family.

Later in the afternoon waverly had left for work Nicole dad went back to her apartment to get some sleep. Nicole went to pick up Wyatt from school. On their way back to her apartment she forgot that Wyatt didn’t know her dad was in town.   
“ I have a surprise for you little man” she said looking at her son through the view finder. He gave her a smile. Arriving to her house she covered his eyes with her hands and opened the door to her dad in the kitchen making his favorite meal. She moved her hand from his eyes. He reacted fast getting the biggest smile on his face. He ran to the kitchen hugging him.   
“ did you know we are having a baby !?” He said knowing that the most important thing that was going on.   
“ yeah, are you excited to be a big brother ?” He said placing the kid on the counter.   
He shrugged. Tim didn’t want to push him to why he shrugged he simply just severed a plate of pasta and handed it to him. After thy ate the sat for as Nicole helped him finish his homework.   
“ Annie I’m going to shorty’s Wynonna invited me for drinks as a thank you. “ he said.   
“ don’t get band from shorty’s too dad also don’t go making waverly’s job harder “ she said. She couldn’t believe she was telling her dad to behave. He said goodbye to them and out the door he went. Sharing a tub of ice cream Nicole and Wyatt were deep into their mystery solving feels they decided to stick with the show because Wyatt wasn’t a big fan of the movies. Wyatt stares at Nicole, she could feel his eyes on her,   
“ what is it do I have ice cream on my face ?”   
“ I’m I going to be a haught ? Or is mom and the baby only going to be a haught ?” He looked down while playing with his hands. Ever since he found out once someone married another person they get their name he wanted to know. Nicole paused the show throws her legs on the couch to be facing Wyatt, she pulls him close to her.   
“ what’s going on babe? You never care of things like this. “ she implied   
“ mom gets to be waverly haught when you marry her, little pea gets to be haught because your the mama. But you’re my mama too and I want everyone to know that. “ he said in a low voice. The words make Nicole heart brake and made her happy at the same time.   
“ you are as much of a haught as little pea will be. And even if you have brother you will always be my first love Wyatt. “ she said hugging him. Nicole had fallen asleep when she woke up the tv was off and Wyatt wasn’t next to her. She check her phone and seen it was 1 am she woke up in panic. She didn’t know where she was it took Her a while to realize she was in her apartment. She went to the room and found Wyatt asleep with Jane and there was a body next to him she approached and seen it was waverly cuddling him. It warmed her heart seeing them sleep they looked peaceful. Jane woke up and meowed to her curling up stretching to get Nicole’s attention. Waverly woke up slowly finding Nicole looking at her like she was the fudge to her sundae.   
“ hi pretty girl. “ she whispered.   
Waverly Patted the bed telling her to lay with her. Nicole smirked at her and walked to her side she picked her up from the bed and took her to the other room. She squirmed around trying to get lose from Nicole grip.   
“ Nicole put me down !! You can’t carry me you’re pregnant!!” She yelled quietly.   
Nicole laughed and put her down,   
“ baby you are small you weigh nothing. Besides I just want to practice when we get married. “ she said as she hugging her.   
They went to bed, usually talk about their days even if it’s the same routine everyday. Except today, today was different for waverly. Nicole started by telling her about her talk with Wyatt. Waverly loved that she loved him and was glad to know that he loved her and wanted to be haught. Waverly was nervous to talk to Nicole about her day at work but she had to she couldn’t hide things from her especially something this big.   
“ Nicole there is something you should know. “ she said the worry in her voice made Nicole feel uneasy she rose from the bed waiting for her to speak.   
“ Wyatt’s father came to the bar tonight he wants to see him .” - the look on Nicole’s face was disgust and anger. She left the bed and began pacing in the room. She wanted to talk but the anger boiling inside her wouldn’t let her form words. Know the man that hurt her mistreated her was in the same town as them and talked to her made her want to go out and hunt him down. Waverly walked towards her reaching her her hands, she pulls away putting space between them.   
“ Nicole that’s his father.” Waverly insisted.   
The words rang in her ears over and over. She couldn’t be in the same room as her, she grabbed a jacket and walked out waverly following her.   
“ where are you going Nicole !?” She yelled.   
“ I need space. “ with that Nicole left her apartment and into her keep getting away from her apartment she pulled over and cried. It was now 2am she couldn’t go to the homestead, she went to shorty’s she knew doc would be there doing inventory seeing it’s Tuesday. Her phone didn’t stop ringing she turned it off and parked in front of shorty’s hoping Wynonna wasn’t there also her dad she didn’t want to see anyone she wanted to be alone not having questions asked and she knew doc would understand that. He’s a man of few words   
Knocking on the door doc peaked as he held his pistol in hand.   
“ woah it’s just me,doc.” She said raising her hands.   
He opens the door welcoming her.   
“ I’m afraid you’ve miss them I just drove your father and Wynonna back to the homestead.” He said as he removed his had to sit on the stool next to her.   
“ I didn’t come to see them I came to get away.” Doc gave her a look and placed his hand on her shoulder. She sat with her thoughts for a while deep into her thought she didn’t realize when doc was talking to her trying to get her attention.   
He hands her his cellphone as the screen lights up she sees the name it’s waverly.   
“ yes, waverly earp.” She answered.   
“ what the hell nicole ! Why did you leave do you know how worried I was not knowing where you were you wouldn’t answer your phone!!” She reclaimed to her yelling loud enough that her voices echoed out of the phone.   
“ I am at shorty’s and I think I’m going to spend the night here... “ before she could say anything the lines ended. She handed back the phone and dropped her head on the counter of the bar.   
“ if you don’t mind, why are you two fighting ?” Doc asked.   
She raised her head she was tired and the last thing she wanted was to be in a fight with waverly.   
“ turns out the father of Wyatt is in town and wants to see him.”   
Doc grabbed his hat off the counter putting it on he then pulled out both of his pistols out of there place.   
“ oh that son of a bitch is going to wish he’d never came back here.” Nicole was scared he never seen the look he had on his face. Before anything else could happen the sound of the door unlocking came behind them and there appeared a ferocious brunette walking towards them.   
“ doc give us the room.” She demanded.   
“ so Nicole haught! You want to tell me why the hell you left me ?” Arms crosses tears in her eyes she tapped her foot waiting.   
“ you want that piece of shit of a man to come into Wyatt’s life after what he did after walking out !? You have to be fucking kidding me waverly.” She expressed  
She stood in front of her the tears that had been gathering in her eyes fell down her cheeks.   
“ he is his son....” was all she let out.   
It made Nicole mad that she got up and with out wanting to the words she yelled out she didn’t mean to but the anger that was inside of her caused her to yell at the small brunette.   
“ No ! Waverly Wyatt is not his son, he is my son he is your son ! That man is nothing to him he is simply the man that gave him to you. And the hell he would see MY SON as long as I am part of his life he will not be part of his.” She doesn’t let her speak or comment anything she walks away and leaves her standing in the bar as she walks up stairs she is greeted by doc who pulls her in for a hug. There was nothing he could say to her because everything that she had told waverly down stairs was right and he couldn’t of said it better himself. Nicole pulls away from his chest whipping her tears   
“ I think I need to go back to Portland with my dad for a while.”


	19. Chapter 19

“ I think I need to go back to Portland with my dad for a while “   
Doc looked at her concerned about what she said. It would destroy Waverly and Wyatt would blame himself. He wasn’t going to let that happen he might not be the one who protects them but he is a man of his word and doc Holliday will always put the warps before himself.   
“ get some sleep we will talk about this tomorrow as a family. “ he said walking her to the room. Once Nicole’s body hit the bed she was fast asleep.   
  
Down stairs waverly was crying she didn’t want any of this to happen she didn’t want to put stress on her pregnant fiancée. Doc approached her going behind the bar he put two glasses on the counter pouring a hearty shot of whiskey.   
“ two early for alcohol? “ he said trying to lighten the mood. She took the glass and downed it with no hesitation. Alcohol or in other words is liquid courage he went ahead and poured another one.   
“ she wants to leave to Portland.” He said   
The sight and fear in her eyes broke doc’s heart, he quickly walked around to her holding her in his arms.   
“ darling shhh, don’t cry. I promise you that she isn’t going anywhere. I will do everything I can to prevent that. But we have to get you home and talk about this with Wynonna in the room.” He turns the lights off and locks up driving her back to Nicole’s apartment where now Wynonna is with Tim waiting to find out why they were told to head into town to her apartment. Arriving doc had waverly in his arms walking her to the room he nodded to his wife telling her it wasn’t the time to talk. They all crashed in the apartment Tim took the guess room and they took Nicole’s room.

  
Next morning they were all gathered in the living room kitchen area. No one was talking Wynonna was sitting down drinking coffee Tim was in the kitchen with waverly helping her make breakfast doc was outside where he spends most of his time. No one had heard of Nicole yet, Wyatt comes down he noticed how everyone was quiet but also wasn’t sure why Wynonna was in the room.   
“ why is nonna here - as he peaks out the door - and also doc ? Where is mama ? Is she okay !?” He began to panic, his expression towards his mom who by the look of it she had been crying all night with a few hours of sleep, was blank.   
You yelled at her last night and she left why did you yell at her !?” He was now yelling at his mother. He left the kitchen and ran upstairs. Wynonna went after him when the door opened they all thought it was doc coming in but to their surprise it was the red head surprised to find everyone in her house. Wynonna stopped mid way up stairs coming down she throws her head up the stairs Nicole knows to go to Wyatt. He was in the room his knees to his chest petting Jane. She knocked on the door.   
“ go away !” He yelled. Nicole opened the door,   
“ you sure ? Because I could leave seems like you have all the company you need. “ she walks into the room she sits on the end of the bed, he looked mad but also looked exactly like waverly when she is upset it was adorable she thought.   
“ mr. Wyatt what’s wrong why do you have that face? “ she asked pulling on his feet dragging him to her.   
“ I heard mom yell at you last night and then you weren’t here this morning I thought you left because of her and I yelled at her. “   
“ hmmm well I am here now and you don’t need to worry about anything okay but you do have to go apologize to your mom “ she said, as they walking down the stairs he walked to waverly as he apologized and hugged her , Nicole stayed by the stairs looking at them thinking of the comment she told doc last night about leaving she would be leaving the love of her life and her son she would leave her happiness behind she couldn’t do that to them she couldn’t be like her mother she swore she wouldn’t be like her mother she will fight for what she loved and stand beside the person she loved no matter what life threw at them. A small breakfast later it was time for him to go to school.   
“ why don’t I take Wyatt to school today, do you mind ? I would like to see your school .” Tim said he knew there was tension it was hard not to feel it.   
Wyatt grabbed his backpack kiss them goodbye and out the door they both went. Doc walked in setting his hat on the coffee table sitting next to Wynonna who was ready to blow up on her little sister.   
“ before I go door to door looking for the son of a bitch tell me why would you even think to consider giving him the opportunity to see him ?” Wynonna said looking down to the floor she could face anyone in the room she was in tears but wouldn’t let anyone see her. Nicole stood sitting down on the stairs. She didn’t know how this could be fixed after all waverly is the mother she has the right to say and do anything she wants with Wyatt.   
“ I want him to see how good he turned out how perfect he is..... “ she answered. Wynonna gets up quickly looking at her with her eyes red and filled with tears she wipes the ones that escaped her eyes.   
“ Nicole what the hell are you doing sitting down there are you okay with this !” She yelled at her, it pissed her off that she thinks she would be okay with that.   
“ you think I’m okay with this !? You think I’m going to let him anywhere near him..” Wynonna cut her off.   
“ Waverly he nearly killed you !! He abused you he left he didn’t want him now he comes back 7 years later wanting to see him. Bullshit!! -she yelled- if you let him see Wyatt that will be the last you will see of me..” she grabbed her keys and walked out, doc rushed after her, he knew that the last words she said hurt her to say. Nicole and waverly were now alone at two sides of the apartment. The sound of waverly crying was something Nicole wish she would never hear. She walked towards the small brunette she hugged her close she was now crying into the pregnant redhead chest. She kissed the top of her head   
“ did you mean what you told doc ? Do you want to leave to Portland?” She looked up to catch Nicole’s eyes who raised her hand to wipe her tears   
“ no I wouldn’t leave you I made a promise to take care and love you both.”   
“ I’m sorry Nicole, for the pass couple of hours you are both right he doesn’t deserve to see him or get to know him. I wanted to show him and prove to him that he wasn’t a mistake “ she pulls away a little from her body. Nicole doesn’t let her get far from her   
“ baby you don’t own anyone anything not even me, I do think Wyatt needs to know about his father and if he wants to see him we will do it but only then. “ she said as she rest her forehead on hers. 

Later in the day they had spend the day laying down on the couch most of the time they wouldn’t talk waverly would have her head on Nicole’s stomach drawing circle on her bare skin. Almost time to pick up Wyatt from school she texted Wynonna,   
**_Nicole: “ Earp bring my dad and son home we have to talk as a family .”_**

**_  
Wynonna “ haught left to the big city but I will be there “_ **

  
An hour later barging through the door a happy Wyatt laughing at something doc had been telling him he dropped his backpack went and greeted his moms and baby. They sat down allowing him to talk about his day. Nicole felt that she should be the one to bring up the conversation she knew waverly wouldn’t be able to let it out. Wynonna looked upset and hurt so even be sitting around them she was in the kitchen.   
“ Wyatt we need to talk to you.” Nicole started.   
The young boy’s face expression changed with the sound of those words he sat on the coffee table who was facing both waverly and Nicole, he started fidgeting his fingers as he grew nervous. She reached forward and held his hands in between his.   
“ baby it’s okay don’t worry you’re okay I just want to ask you something. “ she said gently, he let out a sigh of relief and gave her a smile.   
“ if the chance to meet your father came would you like to meet him?” She asked as a knot in her throat formed. He seemed confused by the question he didn’t want to answer and hurt any news feelings it took him some time.   
“He left us ,he didn’t want me I don’t have a dad. “ he said quietly. Wynonna smiled as tears began to form how could he be so smart and strong she thought she would love to take the created but she knew it was all from waverly. She walked to sit next to doc.   
“ I don’t want to see him. All I want it you and mama to be happy and nonna to not cry, it’s weird.” He teased Wynonna. With that said they didn’t push the conversation anymore he didn’t want to know more about the man and they weren’t going to tell him anything he didn’t ask to be told.

Waverly has gotten to work a few hours late but that was okay doc excused her, Wynonna and Nicole joined her as the redhead watched Wynonna throw down drinks for both of them. The night was coming to a close she noticed that rosita was talking to a man, someone see hadn’t seen before around the bar as he walked away towards the pool table Nicole was curious to knowing who the hell that was she felt in her gut that, he was the man she wish she would never see.   
“ Rosie, who’s the fellow you were just talking to ? “ she asked the perky Latina.   
“ mm not sure, he just came up very flirtatious and took his drink.”   
Nicole walked to where he was shooting holes she wasn’t going to approach him with out knowing who he was she was going to investigate and get to know why he was in purgatory.   
“ hey, you mind if I join you ? Not really good pool players around here could use the competition. “ she played the damsel flirty women she imagine he enjoyed meeting.   
“ I’ll make sure I’ll take it easy on you miss ??” He asked  
“ oh Nicole haught and you are?”   
“Champ hardy “ he answered giving her a smirk.   
And Nicole thought having haught as a last name was horrible to grow up with . They began to play the game went rather slow.   
“ what brings you to purgatory? “ she asked trying to figure it out she was done with playing the straight flirty girl.   
“ that sexy bartender over there” he pointed with the pool stick as she looked back she seen it was waverly he was pointing at. It made her mad, furious actually she took a breathe and continued,   
“ heard she is engaged.” She responded making her last ball in the pocket. As she was about to hit the 8 ball into the right middle pocket his voice distracted her.   
“ someone is desperate to want to marry an earp “ he chuckled as he said that, Nicole made the 8 ball into the pocket and walked towards him to the other side f the table she placed a nice right hook knocking him down bringing attention to them. A bleeding champ hardy is on the floor holding hand covering his nose   
“ that’s for disrespecting my fiancée !” She said standing over him. Wynonna rushes over to her sister in law.   
“ holy shit haught ! What did that bastard do for that hit ? It was awesome !” She was excited she had not seen her hit someone out of uniform it was a whole new haught in her eyes.   
“ that’s him Wynonna .” With that she knew who he was she walked passed Nicole towards the man who was slowly getting up off the floor.   
“ you son of a bitch I should kill you right here and now ! Who do you think you are coming in here 7 years later demanding shit ! “ her sobbing cut her off she feel to the floor she didn’t know what was happening to her she couldn’t move as much as she wanted to hit it till he stop breathing she couldn’t she felt arms around her , it was doc he carried her up stairs. Nicole followed after she grabbed waverly taking her up with her.   
Wyatt was standing outside of the room scared from the crying of his aunt he wanted to know why and help her feel better.   
“ hey babe, go with mom to the other room . Don’t worry she’s going to be okay I promise “ Nicole gives him a kiss sending him to waverly.   
Walking into the room Wynonna was cradle into a ball facing the wall as doc was on his knees making sure she knew she wasn’t alone. She walked to the other side of the bed facing her, the time she had with the earps her never thought that seeing Wynonna Earp one of the strongest toughest women she has met cry would break her heart as much. She extended her hand to grab hers making Wynonna let out a sob but also smile.   
Moment later she spoke “ why didn’t you kill him doc ?” She said still not looking at him.   
“ darling, you are my priority you come first “ He said placing a kiss on her head as he whispered something to her that made her smile and finally look at him into his hazel brown eyes.   
“ I got one hell of a hand with you doc Holliday.” She said giving him a kiss, Nicole left the side of the bed walking out to give them space.   
“ Nicole.... - Wynonna said, making her stop and look at her- thank you “ giving her a smile, Wynonna was never good with words and feelings.   
“ I got you earp. I guess I marry one earp sister have to marry the other “ she said jokingly giving her a smirk. Walking out the room she stood outside letting out a deep sigh the last two days have been a whole lot she wanted her life to go back to her day to day routine. Her dad has been in town for 24 hours and she hasn’t gotten a full moment with him to talk about tHe pregnancy. Now that she she comes to realize she hasn’t gotten time to process that she is growing a human baby it’s only been two months and she doesn’t know anything suddenly her emotions get mixed up she starts feeling sad and scared for no particular reason she begins to have trouble breathing she sits on the floor it takes her a minute to pull herself together the 3 go back to the homestead Nicole decided to go to her apartment and spend the rest of the night with her dad meanwhile he is in town. The night together was short they had a light dinner she watched as her dad drank 2 beers in front of her until he figured that she couldn’t drink and it was killing her to have a taste of beer after the last 2 days she had. Nicole didn’t like Spending the night alone she missed waverly’s touch and when she feels bold and try’s to be the big spoon but Nicole let her because she knew that she falls asleep faster. Nicole tosses until she picks up her phone and calls waverly she answered on the second ring.   
“ Nicole what’s wrong !?” She says with a small panic behind the question.   
“ I can’t sleep. We miss your hugs “ she replies with a baby voice.   
Waverly chuckles over the phone she could picture Nicole’s face as she said that.   
“ before I forget sweetheart, Wyatt is getting a award tomorrow and the principal would also like to talk to us. Think you Could call off ?” She asked   
“ of course he’s getting a award knowing his mother can read fluent Latin and knows everything!! -She giggles.- yeah I’ll see you tomorrow morning goodnight my love. “ She hangs up and stares into the dark until she dozes off to sleep.

The next morning the smell of maple bacon and music coming from her kitchen wakes her up. Walking out of the room and down the stairs she sees her dad in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She misses the sight of her dad in the morning reminds her of her days back in Portland. She walks towards the coffee grabbing the pot, soon as she begins to poor he hands her a cup of tea.   
“ Waverly will kill me if I let you have coffee Annie. “ he says giving her a smile and dances away and continue to flip the pancakes. Nicole gives him a dead look but she knew he was right. She goes back up stairs and gets dressed for the day. Minutes later she joins her dad for breakfast.   
“ Wyatt is getting a award today want to come I’m sure he would love to see you there.”   
“ OF COURSE HE IS !! - he says not shocked at all, it makes her laugh - I’d love to but I have to pick something up BUT meet me after I have something to show you. “ he says giving her a smile.   
Nicole didn’t say nothing after she was confused but the clock on the Wall was showing that she was going to be late to take her son to school she took one more bit from her food and finished her tea and out the door she was. 30 minutes later she arrived to the homestead with 20 minutes to spare. As she walked into her other home she sees Wynonna in the kitchen picking at the food like a scavenger Waverly was pushing her away and Wyatt was sitting watching a video to busy to noticed that Nicole had walked in she stands in the kitchen door frame waiting to be acknowledged.   
“ heeey look baby girl your haught soon to wife is here , go kiss her so I could EAT SOME DAM FOOD !!!” Wynonna says annoyingly. Waverly rolls her eyes but leaves her in the kitchen. She pulls Nicole to the living room and pushes her to the wall kissing her as she tangled her fingers in her red hair.   
“ so this is what I missed last night. “ she said excited.   
“ nope! You missed mr. Moody Wyatt waking up middle of the night bugging to call you because he couldn’t sleep with out saying good night. He’s still a bit moody.” She says before Nicole could go to her son Waverly stops her.   
“ how are you feeling how’s our little haught ?” She puts her hand on her stomach.   
Nicole smiles down at her giving her a kiss on her forehead.   
“ our little haught- earp is okay “ she says.   
Kissing her forehead she heads towards the kitchen and pulls a chair next to her moody 7 year old kid. She stares at him for a bit admiring him.   
“ why are you staring at me ?” He says.   
“ just looking at my favorite boy. So what’s this I hear you being moody ?” Nicole ask she try’s to touch his face but he quickly gets up and takes his plate to the sink.   
“ can we leave I don’t want to be late. “ he says he quickly picks up his backpack and heads out the door. Might just be the hormones but tears start coming down Nicole face she quickly wipes them away. They sat quietly in the car Wyatt in the middle seat a mixed look on his face. That Waverly notices making her stop the car at the corner of his school.   
“ alright, let it out ?” She says turning off the car.   
“ do you know why I’m getting a award ? “ he says not looking to his parents strictly looking down to his feet.   
Nicole looks at Waverly not knowing why but they were still proud he is getting recognized.   
“ no we don’t “ she answers now looking back at him.   
“ of course you don’t “ He says under his breath.   
“ HEY! enough with that. You know if we have a problem or something to say we talk about it. “ Waverly grew a little angry at her son and his attitude.   
“ when? It’s always about the baby now, Nicole doesn’t live with us we spend the time figuring out where we will stay. My father came and everyone got weird. YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT ME!! “ he yelled the words he said felt like bricks thrown at them but more to Nicole, her fears came back to her. She stood in shock, the young boy exited the car slamming the door behind him walking with his head down blending in either the crowd of kids walking into school.   
During the drive back to the homestead the two didn’t talk because as much as they hate the thought and things he said to them it was true. Waverly would sneak a look to Nicole and could see tears falling down her faces she placed her hand on her fiancée thigh. The wait in the car in front of the homestead for a bit   
“ I always feared not being a good mom” she says with a shaky voice.   
“ Nicole , you are a great mom ; he is just having trouble adjusting to things. Baby look at me -Nicole looks at her - you are nothing like her. “   
When Inside she goes to take a shower hoping it makes her feel better, Wynonna is in the living room hypnotized by the t.v she didn’t notice them until Waverly let her self drop on the lazy boy chair across the room letting a sigh out Her body expression was exhausting and at a lost.   
“ what’s wrong ? “ Wynonna says still not looking at her younger sister.   
“ your nephew is what’s wrong.” She replies. Wynonna looks at her and that’s when Waverly explains what he said to them earlier and how it hurt Nicole. Before she could finish she puts her yogurt down pauses her movie and grabs her keys   
“ Wynonna where are you going !?” She says to her sister, she doesn’t say anything but gives her a smirk.

  
Wynonna walks into the school office the smell of the office and school brings her bad memories she gives a ugly look before a lady approaches her.   
“ how can I help you ma’am .” She ask her.   
“ I’m here for Wyatt Earp need to speak to the kid so if you could just pull him to me that be great.” She clicks her tongue   
“ I’m sorry but I’m going to need to see I.D” the elder lady says   
“ I.D ? - Wynonna chuckles - oh you’re serious. Lady I’m Wynonna earp I am my own I.D ... “   
“Mrs. Holliday! How can I help you “ a male voice comes behind her. She rolls her eyes and turns back.   
She faces the principle even after 20 years she still scared of him.   
She explains to him that she need to see Wyatt for a couple of minutes without question he calls for him over the loud speaker. He is surprised to see her in his school they walk to the school’s lunch area.   
“What’s wrong ?” She asked, Wynonna was never the one to sugar code anything with him she was always straight forward with him with somethings. Like she would never think of telling Wyatt that Santa Claus was really doc, she wasn’t a monster.   
“ the 2nd grade classes had a writing competition and I won but no one cared to ask me they just know I am getting a award..” He says looking down.   
“ Wyatt you know I don’t like when you don’t look at me when we talk. - she raises his head, she gives him a smile - we are proud of you, me especially. I’m sorry we haven’t been giving you attention but you have to understand that things are changing and we still love you.... AND NICOLE isn’t going to forget about you once this baby comes. “ Wynonna says she knew that the biggest problem wasn’t the award but the adjustment of having a new baby.   
“ I was mean to her.” He says.   
“ oh well it’s a good thing she loves you she will forgive you I mean who could stay mad at the boy who won best story. !!!” She says rushing to him picking him up off his feet twirling him and kissing him.   
“ you’re the best nonna”   
“ hmm you’re not bad yourself kid.” She replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT took me a while to post but here you go hope you enjoy.   
> Still deciding if I will skip a few months. Thank you for the comments and glad you are enjoying this story I really enjoy writing it :) oh also you will find out what papa haught has in store for Nicole in the next chapter ! 
> 
> ALSO HOW GREAT WAS THE SEASON 3 TRAILER !!!!


	20. Chapter 20

****Mid day the 2nd grade classes and the parents of the students gathered in the auditorium of purgatory elementary Wynonna was one of the first to arrive due to being there early. The rest of the earp/haught/Holliday crew arrived; having a seat and waiting for it to start Wynonna and Tim could be seen whispering to one another.  
The principal comes to the microphone as he clears his throat he introduces himself and tells everyone how glad and honored he is of everyone who wrote. He went on to say the topic the students were giving, “ I gave out the question , what do you fear most ?” He said, he chuckles as he stops to gather his next thoughts.   
“ every year it’s the same prompt and most all students say valid things like for example Rebecca wrote she was scared of spiders, Timothy said he was afraid of the dark due to watching a horror movie. This year I was shocked to come across one very different one I wasn’t expecting to read; I would like to call up the winner of this year’s star writer so they can share what they wrote ; Mr. Wyatt Earp “ he finishes saying as starts the clap that was followed by everyone else Wynonna began to yell and cheer her nephew, having doc to calm her down she sat back down.   
He was never to be a shy kid, he took the protium and with a smile he introduced himself,   
“ I’m Wyatt and just like Rebecca I’m scared of spiders but there is something more scary for me, being treated differently ,see most of my classmates have a dad to protect them to show them how to “ do manly things” that’s good; I had a mom to teach me to do things exactly the same taught to clean my toys or pick up after myself taught to be respectful to everyone. I have my uncle doc who taught me to have a conversation he said “ anything can be fixed with words and open minds “. My aunt Wynonna taught me to stand my ground and stand up to what I believe is right. “ lastly my momma taught me to not judge a book by its cover. I will like you to not treat me as if I don’t know things because I have two moms, because I don’t think boys fight is a boy thing. I am scared of spiders and the dark as well .... thank you “ he finishes and steps down to get his certificate and walked back to sit down as everyone clapped his family was shocked and amazed with him. The small ceremony continued for 2nd and 3rd place at the end the scattered to look for him among the little seven year olds laughing and messing around Nicole Tim and doc are waiting in the side for Waverly and Wynonna to pick out Wyatt. Within the minute they pop out of the sea of children and parents. Wyatt was laughing at something his mom said as soon as he seen Nicole he ran to her hugging her but still cautious that she had little pea in her stomach. He looked up to the redhead “ I’m sorry I was mean to you this morning “ Nicole kneels down taking him into her arms “ it’s okay baby, I love you and that story of yours I’m very proud of you” she kisses his head struggling to get back up to her feet doc gives her a hand.   
“ ALRIGHT CREW ! Gus is back at my place making burgers for Wyatt let’s head out you all follow me.” Tim says Nicole was confused to what he meant by his place did he get a air bnb while he was in purgatory..

 

Xx  
They all arrived to a home not far from town they always passed the house when they will go to the homestead but never paid much attention to it. A small but very spacious and nice, they all sat around outside the house were gus was cooking burgers in a grill and blasting good oh “ American pie “ after eating they watched the sun go down behind the mountains Turing the sky a light pink. 7pm and Nicole was ready to call it and go to sleep. She placed her head on Waverly shoulder hinting that she was tired, she kissed her head bring a smile to Nicole’s face.   
Tim gets up ready to say something   
“ I’m going to keep this short now, I leave back home tomorrow morning and this was suppose to be a Christmas surprise but with you being pregnant I couldn’t wait. - he pulls out a set of keys out of his pocket and throws them to Nicole - it’s your sweetheart. “ he says.   
Nicole didn’t understand right away what he meant but she seen the keys and a strangers house she put two and two together   
“ you bought me a house !? Wait. Why! What ?” She said   
Waverly looked at her and Tim in shocked and with gratitude but the same questions as Nicole why?   
“ your family is growing and you need a home to make memories but don’t worry since you decided to join the academy and not get into 4 years of debt well this is what it got you. “   
Nicole had no words she simply gave him a hug and whispered thank you in his ear. Waverly walked to him placing a kiss on his cheek and giving him a tight hug.   
“ Alright enough with the sentimental sh..... stuff- Wynonna says- let’s get going so Nicole could get some rest and doc and I could move back into the homestead finally !!!” She gets up grabbing her coat walking to say goodbye to her sister and future sister in law. Once they are done cleaning they sit on the couch feeling a bit weird that that is their new home for maybe forever, Nicole moves her self to lay on waverly’s legs. She takes a deep breathe making Waverly being to stroke her hair.   
“How are my babies doing ?” She asks still with her hand in between the red heads hair. Nicole fixes her self so she could be looking up at Waverly.   
“ I’ve been pregnant for 2 months and it has been stressful 2 months it’s a bit frighting waves, what if something happens because I’m not acknowledging that I’m pregnant.” Waverly could see tears forming in her eyes.   
“ hey, don’t think like that ,- she places a hand on her stomach - this little pea is strong and nothing is going to happen okay you just have to take time and realize that you now have something bigger than you to take care of. speaking of taking care why don’t you go and find towels while i fix you a tea and run us a bath. “ she moves her up and walks to the small kitchen on the hunt for tea.

Moment later she finds Nicole in what she now calls their room. She had her bra and panties as she stands in front of a full body mirror.   
“ that is a sight I will never get tired of seeing “ she walks in tea in hand.   
Nicole let’s out a small chuckle.   
“ we will see once I’ve gain 10 lbs”   
She walks to the half naked Nicole placing the cup on the night stand. They walk into their restroom water at a perfect warm temperature,if there would be one thing Waverly loved more than her family is being able to take a relaxing bath. Being the smaller of the 2 she places herself in between Nicole’s legs placing her head back on her chest. For a while they sit there enjoying them selfs and feeling their bodies on each other.   
“ baby, do you want to know the gender of little pea ?” Nicole asks   
“ yeah I hoped that we would find out soon. Why don’t you ? “   
“ I want it to be a surprise till I give birth...” she says. When Waverly pulls herself forward to be on the other side of the tub facing Nicole.   
“ Nicole Annie haught ! You are really going to make us wait 7 months to find out the gender? Although it doesn’t matter but I want to know baby.” She says giving her puppy dog eyes.   
Nicole’s heart swells at the sight of her naked fiancée and the expression on her face.   
“ I’ll meet you half ways what about a reveal party? We will have Wynonna and doc know and they figure out how they do it.” She says   
“ you are letting them have control of what our baby sex is !? That should be fun ! “ she says not so excited about the idea.   
“ ohh come on waves, baby earp should know how exciting it’s life is about to get.” Nicole says pulling her back to her. Having her face to face their legs entwine she lays her forehead on the brunettes.   
“What do you want it to be ?” Nicole ask   
“ I want a little girl that has your fiery red hair and your smile.” She gives her smile   
“ I want a girl as well but if it’s a boy I could start my own little league because baby we aren’t stoping at 2 “ she chuckles giving her a kiss.

Once done with their bath they both went to put Wyatt to bed. Not to their surprise he was watching his favorite show.   
They turn the tv off and sit next to him so he can be in the middle of both of them.   
“ still think tv Sherlock is better than movie Sherlock.” He says.   
He slides down to be laying down ready for bed Waverly and Nicole look at each other confused he usually wants them to read to him and kiss him goodnight. Nicole gives her a smirk telling her to follow her lead.   
“ alright Wyatt goodnight see you tomorrow “ She says grabbing Waverly hand walking out the room , as soon as they turn the light off they hear “ wait !”   
She turns the light back on   
“ can I get my goodnight kisses ..”He says in a timid voice.   
Waverly gives him a smile and walks to him giving him a ton of kisses “ goodnight handsome “ Nicole kneels down and places a kiss on his forehead following it with a smile.” Goodnight Wyatt”   
As she turned to get up and leave the room Wyatt stands up from his bed and hugs Nicole “ goodnight little pea “ he says placing a small kiss on her stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me some time to post again I’ve had struggles but I mainly wrote this chapter during pride month, I really love this chapter for the fact that if and when I have kids I would like them to be opened minded and not be afraid of what anyone says to them or how they choose to express who they are and I feel like I wrote Wyatt to be a very opened minded kid with more curious thoughts than judgmental one that society has gave some kids and adults.   
> BUT ANYWAY I’ll post the next chapter sooner than this one and it will be a few months advance to share the sex of baby wayhaugt.   
> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it :)   
> Much love xx


	21. Chapter 21

Did Wynonna and doc ever think they will get a task this big they are never trusted with anything except if it’s booze and a kickass party. But a revel party it has been 2 month since Nicole told her she was in charge of this and well all Waverly asked was not to earp it up but in all sense that’s all she knew how to do besides the baby is going to be a earp.The day that Nicole had told her the doctor would be calling her to tell them the sex was today she was sitting on the couch her phone on the coffee table she was staring while doc was standing against the wall.

“ it’s 4pm, why isn’t he calling !? “ Wynonna was frustrated.

“ relax darling it just turned 4 give it a minute. “ doc always found a way to calm her down but deep inside he was as frustrated.

 

20 minutes later

Wynonna gets up for the first time since the clock struck 4. She walks to the kitchen to grab a beer cool down her nerves when she hears her phone ring she leaves the beer and rushes back to the couch jumping over it to get to her phone.

“ yeah hello” she grunts as she answers.

“ Mrs. Wynonna earp? “

“ the one and only. So doc tell me the good news because I think I just pulled a vagina muscle for this call.” She says still kind of grunting.

A small chuckle comes from the other side of the call, “ congratulations you are going to be a aunt to a little girl”

Wynonna drops the phone and all the doctor can here is screaming and cheering from a male and female.

“AHHHHHH yessssss!!!!! We are getting a little girl in the family ! “

 

It’s now few days till the revel and Wynonna was buzzing inside from the excitement. She tried her best to avoid her sister and at work she would talk the least as possible

“ earp family dinner at our place tonight you have avoid us for a week Wyatt misses you and doc .He even convinced Waverly to make food you will eat !“ Nicole said

“ ahh I love that kid. alright I’ll be there but no questions related to the baby !or I walk.” She says giving her I’m watch you haught look.

Back At the haught home Waverly was sitting down laid back not worried about cooking for her family today due to pizza and chicken wings being in favor of winning. Wyatt laying on the floor playing his video game mostly yelling at the screen, she decided on a glass of white wine.Hour later Nicole walks in through the door hands full with the pizza and wings and other little snacks.

“ mama is her with food ! “ Wyatt yells leaving his game on the floor and rushing towards the kitchen.

“ Well we have the ice cream “ anothervoice comes from the door it’s Wynonna and doc.

“ NONNA!!!!” He jumps on her giving her a big hug. “ UNCLE DOC!!” He squirms out of her arms and jumps into his.

“ little man I sure have missed having my right hand partner.” He says putting him down and placing his hat on him. It brings him a big smile

“ hey babygirl surprise... she looks around and sees the glass of wine ufff we are a wine drinker now have I not taught you better” Wynonna says teasing her bringing her in for a hug.

“ soo shall we eat ? Don’t worry baby I got you your vegan pizza and that Chinese salad you love “ Nicole says walking to greet her. She hugs her from the back resting her head on her shoulder breathing in the sweet smell she places a kiss on her neck.

They eat and the whole time Wyatt didn’t stop talking he told them how school was going and more about his video game that no one seemed to understand it. Ever since Nicole baby bump started showing she would place her hand on her stomach tonight was no different being intrigued by her sons story telling she felt movement she thought it was Nicole, she felt it again this time Nicole looked at her and she looked back both witha socked expression.

“ did you feel that ?” She said.

Wynonna looked confused and looked at doc

“ earthquake?” She mouthed

“ it kicked..... the baby kicked “ Waverly says with so much happiness in her voice.

They all grow a smile at the news.

“ by the looks of it little pea loves your stories bud “ Nicole says to her son who is now on his knees head against her stomach.

“Talk Wyatt” Wynonna says as she wants to feel the baby girl kick. Everyone surrounds Nicole’s baby bump

“ hi little pea I’m your brother Wyatt, when you come out I’m going to show you all the things and you could be Jon and I’ll be Sherlock they are best friends “ he stops talking it takes a moment but they felt the movement again.

“ oh my god that’s is awesome !!” Wynonna let’s out. By this time wynonnaexcitement had increase just being able to witness the baby girl first kick she wanted to tell them but she but her tongue and held it in. 

 

 

 

 

2 days later , 7am at shortys wynonna was awoken by yells and grunts from the bar downstairs. As she walks downstairs she finds doc in the kitchen at back

“ umm what are you doing honey ?” She asked to the dark haired man behind the window.

“ oh good morning darling, “ he says giving her a smile and picking up his hat from the floor he come out back to revel what he was wearing and never in years would of wynonna thought she would see doc how she seen him.

“ uff I love me a man in a apron “ she joked around but means it to some extend.

“ the bakery we ordered the cake and cupcakes from ruined everything I specifically told them to put pink frosting on the blue cups and blue frosting on the pink cups. I can’t even imagine how the cake would look like” he stressed.

“ doc relax today is meant to be a exciting happy day stress free. Come on when are we ever trusted to do something this important we can’t ruin this.” She tells him placing a kiss on his lips

“ let me guess you’re going to Earp it up aren’t you. “

“ bet your fine apron ass I am” she says taking his hat from him.

She gather d her things and headed out to the big city for the things she was missing and pick up the food last minute decorations and a little gift. Back at shorty’s doc was trying his best to fill balloons and help as much as he can.

It was now 2 hours till so said the revel party was happening wynonna arrived hands full she walked in to a simple but very nicely decorated bar so much she was amazed and shocked. He streamers and fairy lights were up the tables with the table clothes balloons evenly placed. Shemainly got Nicole’s favorite foods but since her sister is vegan she did go out of he way to stop by her favorite vegan spot but also got snacks. Almost done with fixing everything she had a idea.

“ why don’t we make a bet with the people to see if it’s a boy or girl ? “ she threw out to her husband.

“ you want to bet on waverly and Nicole unborn child , you know that they will be upset. “ he said.

“ oh come on, it will be fun we could raffle like a free coupon for a drink “ she shrugged her shouldersmaking doc laugh at it.

She put a bowl at the entrance with a index card that had boy or girl in bold sharpie.

 

With no surprise or shock the first to arrive was Jeremy and dolls moments later aunt Gus and coworkers from work. Surprisingly waverly and Nicole were one of the last to show up. Nicole wore a tight T-shirt that made her baby bump show more she still dressed like a Sunday afternoon her jeans and T-shirt with her chucks

“ surprise!!!” Wynonna yelled to them.

“ wait do you yellthat to someone ? Or what do you say in one of these ?” She hugged them and placed a kiss on Nicole stomach for the first time ever if caught the three by surprise. But didn’t acknowledge it right then and there.

“ I picked girl .” Wyatt’s voice comes from the back.

“ yeah, what’s that with betting since when did our baby become a betting game?” Waverly says crossing her arms

“ it’s meant to be fun and it’s not for money if it was I’d win it“ she laughs and walks towards the barhours of eating and talking to everyone enjoying their time with the group of people they consider family.

“ ALRIGHT. It’s time ! I need your attention “ wynonna was standing on top of the bar counter. Doc brings out the cake it was two tier cake top one was pink and bottom was blue it was simple and on top it hand baby haught - Earp written. It made Nicole a bit emotional. As they got up wynonna handed waverly a balloon and Nicole a popper.

“ alright on the count of 3 you pop - she points at her sister - and you twist” - she looks at Nicole. 

“ 1..... 2....... Anddddddd 3”

The confetti comes down a bright pink

Both Nicole and waverly look at each other both with big smiles and tears in their eyes. Wyatt is hugging dolls yelling of the excitement. Wynonna goes to hug her them both.

“ I am so happy “ she whispers to them as she is crying tears of happiness.

“ thank you for all of this wynonna I love you “ Nicole says making wynonna cry more at the words coming from her.

 

 

The party is over mostly everyone leave the only ones left doc wouldn’t let Nicole nor waverly help clean up. Wynonna sat with them

“ so, I’m throwing out that you should name baby girl wynonna “ she jokes around.

“ we’ve haven’t talk about names actually.But now that we know what we are having we should throw names out and around. “ Nicole said.In midst of happiness and pure joy they were on a high they have never been on in a long time. When waverly was pregnant with Wyatt they were mainly on edge and just wanted to protect her they didn’t have time to enjoy the pregnancy.This pregnancy they wanted to enjoy it because they new that it wouldn’t be soon that they would have someone pregnant again. Nicole phone rings. She doesn’t recognize the number she still answers

“ hello?”

“ Nicole haught ?” The voice at he other ends says

“ yes this is she, who I’m I speaking too ? “

“ this is doctor Sharon Spencer from Seattle hospital, I’m calling to regards of your fatherTim haught “......

 


	22. Chapter 22

Since Nicole was a child she always worried that her grandmother would get a call about her dad when she was younger hat something had happen to him or worse he would die on the job. The day that Nicole told her dad that she wanted to join his line of field was the day they both shared the fear, the fear of getting the call. Before the doctor could say anything else the look of fear and worrisome took of her reaction that mad waverly react that something was wrong. She reached for Nicole’s hand, she gripped the small brunette women’s hand hard.

Nicole snapped out of her thoughts and paid attention to what the doctor was saying On the other side of the phone

“ ms. Haught your father was found unconscious and brought in a couple of hours agohe suffered a head injury , was shot they didn’t hit any major organs , and a few cracked ribs.....” Nicole was furious not knowing as soon as possible.

“ IT TOOK YOU HOURS TO GIVE ME A CALL !?She screamed to the phone. - will be there as soon as possible “

She ends the call and drops the phone on the table hands in her face she forgets there was people around her. She lets out a loud frustrating sigh of hopelessness.

“ Nicole what’s wrong ?” Waverly voice brings her back to her state of reality.

“ my dad, he is hurt, I need to go to him as soon as possible. “ she says tears forming in her eyes.

Wynonna had the same fear and worry in her face when she heard Nicole.

“ alright I’ll take the first shift driving down to Portland” she gets up doc following her.

“ no, wynonna you guys have to stay here you have to help at the station and run the bar and Wyatt has school. “ she says

“ baby, this is family” Waverly says to her still holding her hand.

“ and not to mention you are pregnant with baby girl, I am not letting you go alone anywhere , where ever you go I am leeching on to you haught “ wynonna says arms crossed.

Nicole knew she wouldn’t win them to letting her go alone it took her a while to figure out what to do.

“let wynonna go with you , doc and I will stay here to take care of the bar Jane and Wyatt school until the weekend and we will go down I’m sure nedley will understand“ Waverly says it sounded more of a set plan rather than a idea.

 

“ alright you heard the lady, let’s hit the road haught mama.” Wynonna says heading out to the homestead to pack a bag.

Waverly, Nicoleand Wyatt head back home to pack her a back and explain to Wyatt. It was close to 8 pm, Waverly let’s Nicole and Wyatt spend some time as she goes to pack Nicole a bag with some clothes.

Meanwhile Nicole sits in their living room with Wyatt, the boy knows something is wrong but he didn’t want to ask. He looks at Nicole waiting for her to say something to him but she takes her time looking at her son and wondering if the thought ever crossed his mind that she is a police officer. Does he think she won’t come home one day ? Thoughts started to flood her head giving her a sense of panic.

Wyatt seen the look on her face and gave her a hug, a hug that helped her calm down.

“ I love you so much Wyatt” she said.

“ I love you too mama.” He gives her a kiss on her cheek.

“ I need to go back to Portland for a few days baby. “ she finally tells him.

“ why what’s wrong ? Is little pea okay ? Grandpa Tim okay ?” He grew worried when she didn’t answer him.

“ yes baby everyone is okay, he just got a little bit hurt and I need to go see how he is. “ she says running her hand through his brown curls. In midst of conversation a knock on the door catches their attention.

Waverly comes out to answer it to revel wynonna and doc.

“ ready ?” She says

“ nonna you’re leaving too!!?” Wyatt yells as he runs tohugging her.

“ yeah bud it’s only for a few days and don’t worry you will join us, we just have to go a bit earlier.” She places a kiss on top of his head. She looks at her sister who she knew had been crying by the look in her puffy red eyes.

“ come on help me take big mama bag to the car “ she tells Wyatt as he walks to get the bag from his mom.

He door closes behindthem. Nicole walks towards her beautiful fiancée, grabs her hands interlocking their fingers and resting her forehead on hers.

“ Waverly Earp,you don’t know how much i love you”

“ baby you are carrying our little joy, you don’t know how much I love you. I am going to miss you so much “ Waverly tip toes to kiss her as she wraps her arms around her neck.

“ he’s going to be okay.” She whispered as she broke the kiss.

They walk outside She he’s into the car with doc and wynonna she looks back to see her family waving at them.

 

“Wait . Why is doc coming with us I thought the plan was he would help with Wyatt and the bar ?” Nicole question.

“ yeah haught he is he is just dropping us off in the airport.” Wynonna says as she is snacking on her slim Jim.

“ airport ? Wynonna you know dam well I don’t have that type of money.” She says leaning forward to yank her beef stick.

“ FIRST OF ALL ! I know waves is turning you vegan but hat doesn’t mean you yank the beef ! -as she pulls another from her bag- and SECONDyou know how we have aunt Gus well we had a uncle Curtis andwell he left waves and me a inheritance that’s I only touch for emergencies. Now don’t fight it and just eat the meat.” She says

Nicole grows a smile knowing that wynonna found the love to care and love her dad. An hourlater they arrive to the small airport in the city over.

“ safe fight, give Tim my best wishes” doc says asas Nicole walks to enter the airport and leaves them to say their goodbyes.She stops and looks back .

“ take care of my son and future wife Holliday !” She says halfjokingly. Nicole waits and pulls out her phone to see a text from Waverly

“ I thought you would like to see this. - she sees the picture of Wyatt sleeping in her purgatory baseball shirt - call me when you land in Portland, we love you baby”

The picture makes her heart ache she wishes that they could join her make the process less stressful. Wynonna creeps in behind her.

“ whatcha looking at !?”

“ Jesus Christ Earp ! I am pregnant you are not allowed to do that do you want me to give birth in a airport !” She reclaimed her.

Wynonna puts her hands up and starts to walk to check in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrive to Portland 2 amhave a hour drive to the house. Surprisingly wynonna is wired up doesn’t matter that it is 2am Nicole feels exhausted and delusional.

“ wyn, you never told me about your uncle dying when was this ?” She ask half asleep.

“ oh it was a couple months before you arrived to purgatory. It was hard to process but we got through it. I got the bar but later doc decided to invest in it it’s family own Gus as you know works in the kitchen to avoid the drunks and doc and waves work at front. While I still stay at the station we make our living a bit more that we waste but it falls into the emergency pile.” She says now wynonna wasn’t Filthy rich but they had money to live comfortably.

“ what about waves ? “ Nicole had woken up a bit after hearing her story. The thought of her not knowing so much of them didn’t bug her but she never did question why and how they own a bar.

“ she got the homestead, well no not completely I gave her the house and half of my money and owns the bar with doc and I. See haught what you don’t know is that the earps are one fucked up clan we bring trouble or cause it nothing good ever comes to us. I am the oldest of 3 we had a middle sister named Willa she was killed when we were younger. Our mom had disappeared after she just got up and left, daddy was a drunk he died when waves was 13 and I had enough of the shit so I left her I broke her heart I went to travel “ self discovery “ I came back when she was..... she looks to Nicole and down at her bump. - the same as you are now and I beat myself up for it I hated myself Nicole, I hated that she was in a abusive relationship that I made her think I didn’t love her because everyone she ever loves leaves her. - wynonna voice begins to crack “ Nicole raises her head She was going to talk but wynonna cuts her of by easier her hand

“ no haught wait I have to get this out because you’ve known us over a year but you don’t care about our pass you don’t know who we are and that is so relieving to know that you love my sister for her you don’t pity her, you love Wyatt like he is your own. That makes me the happiest person thank you. “

By the time she finished saying that they had arrived at her dads house. As wynonna pulls the keys out of the engine to get out of the rental car Nicole stops her.

“ I love you too wynonna not because you are Waverly sister and Wyatt’s aunt but because you are you, you’re my partner Earp “ she pulls her in for a hug.

“ okay haught, enough with the touchy feeling let’s get you some sleep before waves beheads me. “ walking to the front porch they see the light on both curious, and by habit they both reach to their hip for the guns they don’t have with them. Wynonna moves Nicole behind her as she opens the door, before entering she picks up a brick from the garden up front. They slowly walk into the dark house checked the bottom when they hear walking upstairs wynonna rushes up stairs not caring if she was heard. Nicole stood downstairs to be safe.

“ holy shit !” She hears wynonna scream.

She rushes up the stairs as fast as her pregnant self can go to her surprise she finds wynonna being pointed a gun to her head.

“ SHAE!?What the hell are you doing here ?” Nicole says.

She soon puts down the gun and the safety back on.

“Ann , what are you doing here ? And pregnant!? “ she answers her.

Wynonna gives her a stink eye not saying anything to the women who pulled a gun out at her. She moved closer to Nicole pushing her a bit behind her hiding the bump behind her.

“ my dad he’s in the hospital We came as soon as we heard.” She answers “ you didn’t answer me why you are in his house. “

“ ummm it’s a long story we could talk tomorrow, I’ll let you both get some sleep and I’ll go stay in the back room. Good night Annieand good night ......- she stopped to look at wynonna”

She gave her her name with a fake smile.

“ wynonna sorry for pulling out a gun on you police habit “

Wynonna chuckles at her as if she didn’t know what that habit was, did she think she was just a civilian who got a random weapon as protection. Does she know who I am , she thought to herself. Shea leaves to Nicole’s old room before she left to purgatory. Leaving Nicole and wynonna in the house.

It was now 4am Nicole didn’t find a point in sleeping if she was going to be up in a few hours but she knew that if Waverly were to find out she didn’t get rest she wouldn’t hear the last of it. She settled into her old childhood bed remembering the last time she was in the room she was with Waverly and Wyatt happy nothing bad happing in their life’s, the past couple of months haven’t been the easiest for them. She grabbed her phone and open a thread to Waverly

 

 

“ ** _We made it safe and sound . I am in my old room that you said doesn’t scream me. I miss you so much pretty girl. Call you later give a kiss to Wyatt when he wakes up I love you Waverly Earp “_** she hits send and dozed off to a sleep. 

 

Feeling like she had been asleep for a solid 10 minutes a knock her n the door wakes her up, before checking the time she gets out of bed and opens the room door to find a chipper wynonna with a cup and a plate of food.

“ good morning sunshine !” She announces and walks into the room putting the food on the side table. And jumping into the bed.

“ why are you so happy in the morning and what time is it ?” She says

“ it is 12pm been up for a while, and happy because haught while you were sleeping I found something amazing you are going to love this ready hold on “ she leaves the bed and the room within the minute she pops her head in the door. And pulls in front of her a small puppy dangling calmly from wynonna arms.

Nicole’s eyes widen she always wanted a puppy but figured she couldn’t have one because she was allergic to them.

“ oh wynonna don’t bring it in here ! “ she says

“ aww haught come on it’s cute look at how small he is !” She says nuzzling him.

“ no I mean it I’m allergic to dogs Earp where did you find it ?” She saying covering her face just in cases she begins to popup like a balloon.

“ oh shit , let me go put him outside “ 

Moments later wynonna enters the room and finds Nicole eating the fruit from the tray she sits down at the foot of the bed. Watching her eat a bit before Nicole brakes the awkwardness.

“ sooo the dog where did you find it ?” She asked

“ oh right so I was awoken by a scratch on the back door and I thought it was your hot ex girlfriend... -Nicole gives her a look- IM KIDDING GESH , lighten up - but I seen that little fella. Guess Tim got a dog ?” 

A knock on the door made them both look towards it

“ come in “ Nicole let’s out.

Shae appears

“Hey guessing you both slept well, if you guys are ready we could head down to the hospital together. “ she says.

Nicole gives her a nod and wynonna hops off the bed togo get ready. “ oh haught my sister your fiancée and theother mother ofyour child said to call her when you woke up .... - she clicks her tongue- excuse me miss it’s a habit sorry - “ wynonna says as she leaves Nicole’s room. She knew that behind her Nicole was smiling at the petty and extra remarks she said before leaving. Calling Waverly she knew she would be getting ready to head to the bar, the phone rings twice before she picks up.

“Hi baby how are you ?” Waverly asks with a bit of sadness overtaking the happiness that is Waverly Earp.

“ great especially now that I get to hear your voice, wynonna brought me breakfast in bed. How did you wake up and Wyatt ?”She says

They talked for a while about her morning and he plan for the rest of their day. Nicole new that before she ended the call with Waverly she had to tell her sheawas in town as well.

“ baby shae is here she stayed over last night.” She telling

“ I know wynonna told me when I called her earlier. I have to get going keep me updated on your dad, and Nicole play nice with your beautiful of an ex girlfriend , -she chuckles - I love you “ Waverly says.Nicole laughs “ you are the worst ! But I love you too pretty girl “

 

Hour later They leaves the house and get in the rental to head to the hospital wynonna sat in the back figured since she didn’t know he directions.

“ why were you in my dads house ? “ Nicole asked

“ my mom asked me to keep a eye on frank, and I figured I would stay over I didn’t know you would be getting into town.” She said Nicole was confused on why she was in town and the dog she was confused about everything going on. But she wanted answers from her dad and about him.Not long they arrived to the hospital it was a rainy morning one thing she always loved about Portland was that it was mainly gloomy and rainy. They walked into the room where they was being attended as Nicole walked in she could see her father laying on the bed not awake he had a bruise on his face the sight of that broke her she began to cry wynonna seen her getting weak knees and rushed to her and grabbed her holding her tight. She cried in her arms.The doctor gave her a few minutes to compose herself before being to explain what they know.

“ miss haught would you like water or tea ? “ the doctor ask concerned for her.She shakes her head no wiping the tears from her eyes.

“ what happen ? How did this happen ?” She asked.

The doctor looked towards shae.

“ he jumped in when a group of men began to bug and make my moms life difficult at work. They didn’t like it and they clearly didn’t know he was a cophe was out of uniform so they harassed him he defended himself and they began to hit him  while one was kicking him the other pulled a gun and shot him we heard the gun go off and I called the ambulance and back up right away , I’m sorry Nicole I could be of help” she says with a heavy heart.

Nicole walks to her and gives her a hug “ you did everything you could and for hat I thank you he is alive and that’s all that matters.” 

“ as of now he is out of the woods he is just sleeping we will see how his wound heals but by the looks of things he will be able to go home in the next few days.” The doctor tells her with a smile.He leaves the room they spends the restof the day in the hospitalNicole text Waverly and keeps her informed shae had left to be her mother who was still shaken up but well. Wynonna had gone down to the cafeteria to find something to eat. Meanwhile back up in the 5th floor of the hospital Nicole was sitting bed side of her dad

A groggy voice makes her look to her father “ I’m sorry Annie “ he says.

Nicole can’t help but smile at the sound of his voice and that he had woken up. She doesn’t say anything but places a kiss on his forehead.She felt the fear and stress leave her chest she let out a breath of relief tears began to leave her eyes, in that moment wynonna walks in with bags of food and a board game. She looks at Nicole who gives her a smile and down to Tim who is facing her with a small smile on his face.

“HAUGHT DAM ! You are awake !!!” She screams with excitement.She lets the bags drop and speeds to his side giving him a hug that made him let out a loud OW !That made wynonna rush off him but it wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the love.

“ sorry Tim just excited to see you awake. “ she apologized.

“ is it just wynhaught today ?” He said making both of the women look at each other with confused expressions

“ you know wynonna and haught , you both have to catch on the Collaborations “ he explains

“ yes Waverly doc and Wyatt come down for the weekend “ Nicole confirms him.

The news makes him happy he didn’t like that he had to be in a hospital when they visited he loved spending time with Wyatt taking him out in the woods teaching him new things and playing guitar with him. But he was happy to see them again. “

“ now what is that little pea !?” He asked

“ it’s a girl,dad you’re having a little granddaughter!” She tells him

“ a little piece of heaven in purgatory “ he says. As he reaches for his daughters hand giving it a gentle squeeze. As much as he misses his daughter he knew that this place was never her destiny he knew that she had to go and find her home somewhere she felt like she fits in and he is extremely happy that she found a home and a family that made her the women he is looking at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for still reading and sticking with this story :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Little hint of the baby name. Next chapter the purgatory gang is back in town hmm little jealous Nicole very hormonal and emotional to blame ;)   
> Your kudos and comment make my day so feel free . xx


	23. Chapter 23

> The weekend couldn’t come sooner for Waverly, she missed waking up every morning to the sight of Nicole’s face covered by her fiery red hair and seeing how beautiful she looked with her baby bump and how needy she had become since she become pregnant. It’s only been 4 days but they were the longest 4 days she has ever been away from her. Their flight left at 10 am they decided to get the earliest flight since they would only be in town for a weekend they wanted to make most of it. He night beforethey headed down to Portland Waverly have Nicole a call on a regular schedule. Wyatt was excited to go back to Portland he liked that Tim lived close to the ocean so close that he could hear the waves crashing on the shore when he would wake up. Waverly decided to tell him what had happen to him not to the full extend but he knew that bad people had hurt him. He had made him a get well soon card and wrote him a little note. It had come to the time to head to the airport. Few hours in the sky they landed in Portland coming down the escalators the young boy recognizes the tall redhead and speeds down the stairsas he yelled “ MAMA!” to her giving her a hug. Bring a smile to strangers that were passing by and as well as to Nicole. Wynonna was standing next to haught with a sign that read “ cowboy with mustache “ and Nicole pulled out one that said haughts. Both doc and Waverly let out a laugh at the sigh of their partners with the papers. 
> 
> Doc greeted his wife with a dip and a kiss, something wynonna didn’t expect made her feel hot and bothered. While Waverly placed a light but filled with passion kiss on her fiancée as she whispered “ I’ve missed you “ when she broke the kiss. Nicole rested her forehead on the smaller women’s and kissed her forehead. Tim was released from the hospital yesterday morning they spend yesterday figuring out how he will be able to live alone if he was incapable of moving or doing things for himself. Nicole had thought to stay until his leg heeled but she knew hat would of been a problem she couldn’t miss work for that long and couldn’t stand being away from her family. She didn’t put much thought to it she wanted to spend the next 3 days enjoying the company of all her family together. They arrived back home he was on his lazy boy chair petting his pup as he heard the commotion outside of the door he pulled his crutches leaving the small dog to roam around.
> 
> “ dad sit down, I know you think you are still in your prime but you just got released from the hospital “ Nicole said guiding him back to his chair.
> 
> “ woah haught , what are you talking about your dad is a hunk if I weren’t a married women you would be calling me mommy!” Wynonna said making her uncomfortable on purpose. The comment made Tim laugh.
> 
> “ oh I how I hate you Earp “ she said giving her a death stare.
> 
> “ you fucking love me haught “ she passes by her giving her butt a smack and a quick peck on her cheek.
> 
> Wyatt walks in with doc helping him with the bags. He seen Tim on the chair his face went from excited to concern, his face was still a little scratched up.
> 
> “ grandpa Tim are you okay ? What happen ? “ he said being truly concern and interested in how he was. He didn’t say anything to the small boy that was standing next to him he gave him a smile and pulled him for a hug.
> 
> “ mom told me you got hurt so I made you a get week soon card - he pulls out a folded paper - see that’s you and me in the woods “ he says.
> 
> “ I feel much better so much that maybe later your moms and aunt and uncle can go out and we will stay here and play a little guitar. What do you say ?”
> 
> He didn’t give him a answer his smile and jump said it all, Nicole didn’t know how she felt leaving her dad alone that evening but didn’t fight it.
> 
> Nicole began to sneeze repeatedly and began to show signs of an allergic reaction.
> 
> “ don’t tell me you have frank in the house TIM!?” Wynonna asked.
> 
> “ crap !” He lets out
> 
> Waverly looked worried she felt out of the loop she didn’t understand what was goin on along with doc he stood still scared of what in the hell frank could be or who it was. Nicole continue to sneeze she walked to the kitchen looking for tissue to stuff in her nose.
> 
> “ baby what’s goin on are you okay?” Waverly follows her in the kitchen
> 
> “ yeah just have - sneeze - my dad got a dog and I am allergic to dogs.” She says as fast as she can before she sneezes again.
> 
> “ I FOUND HIM!!!!!” Wyatt yells upstairs.
> 
> Nicole rushes upstairs in hopes that it wasn’t in her room to her luck the small dog was sleeping on her bed before Wyatt picked it up, he was happy with the small pup in his arms.
> 
> “ GREAT!” Nicole says.They spend the rest of the day talking about what they have been up too in the last 6 months since they all were together Waverly cooked up a storm to feel them there was something about being in a big city that she loved maybe it was the fact that they had organic and fresh produce, she didn’t have to drive out of her way to pick up things to make a good meal. She usually will borrow them from shorty’s when she didn’t feel like driving 30 minuets to the local farmers market. The night came quick wynonna didn’t think it be a good idea to go out for drinks for the fact that it wouldn’t be fair to Nicole.They promised they wouldn’t be long Wyatt knew how to take care of himself and others there wasn’t much to worry about but also they didn’t feel right to be gone all night long a nice 2 hour double date out was more than enough. It’s been a while since they had time for themselves, in the car before they leave he drive way wynonna takes out her phone and grabs a picture of them. While in the city they park outside of the mall
> 
> “ alright since haught can’t drink I decided a little Holliday vs. haught night out . We are going to the arcade and I want you to bring your best A game !”
> 
> Wynonna says excited and in a competitive state of mind. As it normally goes the place is jammed packed on a Friday night music is blasting a lot of teens and adults are everywhere enjoying their time out they started with a game of pool who without a doubt the Holliday’s won. They moved on to other games and in between games Nicole would stop at he claw machines to try and win a stuff animal for Wyatt so far she had no luck with it.Waverly took time to use the restroom while they ordered food and wynonna caves and ordered a beer.
> 
> Coming out of the restroom Waverly sees a little girl crying by one of the machines. She seems lost in her eyes she walks to the young girl who looks to be a year or so younger than her son.
> 
> “ hi sweetie , are you okay ?” She asked kindly as she kneels down to here her over the loud noises and music
> 
> “ I lost my uncle Lou “ she says in a quite voice.
> 
> Waverly holds her hand and flashes her big beautiful smile that makes he young girl smile back.
> 
> “ why don’t we walk around and see if we see him , what do you say ?” She ask as she wipes the tears from her eyes.
> 
> They didn’t completely cover the full arcade when a man tugs on her shoulder to face him he had a worried look on his face. The young girl lets her hand go and hugs he young man leg.
> 
> “ oh I’m sorry I seen her crying and I just wanted to help “ Waverly says to the man who looked like Waverly was the most evil women alive.
> 
> “ thank you ..... who I’m I thanking exactly “ he says changing his approach to her.
> 
> “ I’m Waverly and you must be uncle Lou “ she extends her hand to shake his.
> 
>  
> 
> Across he room Nicole is walking to go look for her, she had taken some time since Waverly had left to the restroom and wanted to make sure she was okay. She seen the man standing in front of Waverly smiling his man charming smile and holding Waverly hand. Nicole could feel the green m Mayer over taking her thoughts and feelings jealousy became her and anger but she didn’t walk towards Waverly she went to sit down and wait for her.
> 
> “ let me buy you a drink is the least I could do for taking care of my little Olivia “ the man says.
> 
> “ oh no. No thank you I’m actually heading back to my fiancée I’m glad I could be of help enjoy the rest of your night.” She says walking away from the two strangers she came across of walking towards her sister and doc meeting her with the food they find Nicole looking down at her hands in deep thought
> 
> “ and I bring you food my pregnant best friend !” Wynonna says placing in front of her a plate of tattered tots onion rings pizza.
> 
> She have her a forced smile and from that moment she knew that something was wrong she also knew what was wrong because if she wasn’t mistaken she had seen the exact same thing. They finished the junk food and headed back to the house 30 minuets earlier than expected.
> 
> “ so seen you took the bait of the lost little girl waves “ wynonna brings it up.
> 
> “ what are you talking about ? “ Waverly chuckles with confusion.
> 
> “ that man reeled you in so good baby girl we all seen it. Why do you think haught is pissed off. Didn’t you noticed the bright red hair of hers, FIRERY ! “ she lets out on purpose because she knows how blind and good hearted her sister is that she doesn’t see when someone is flirting or trying to pursue her and she also knows haught will not bring things up that piss her off or make her question things so she had to be the one to do it. Doc pulls into the drive way and he’s out.
> 
> “ alright you both talk it out and head in the house when you guys are good and not sexual frustrated , by the way how long has it been ?” She says before they can kick her out she laughs and leaves the car. Waverly feels bad that she didn’t know what was going on and she feels bad for pissing off Nicole she crossed her arms as she hugged herself waiting to be yelled at by Nicole for how she made her feel.
> 
> “ I’m sorry Nicole I didn’t know what he was intending I just thought I was helping out. “ she brakes the silence.
> 
> It took her time to answer Waverly she just looked at her and seen her face filled with sadness.
> 
> “ I wasn’t mad. A little jealous yes I was I am jealous of anyone who touches you or flirts with you. How can I not be. But I just seen how easy anyone can come and sweep you off your feet. You being the sweet girl you are don’t see that you see only good, and hats one thing I love most about you baby. My biggest fear since a child was loosing the people I love, and this pass week life has shown me that I shouldn’t take anyone for granted. Waverly the thought of loosing you loosing that beautiful boy inside the house I don’t know what I would become without you both. I fall asleep worrying loosing our baby “ Nicole begins to crying cutting her self off, Waverly pulls her into her embrace can’t help but crying herself.
> 
> “Oh baby I can’t promise you that you won’t lose me but I promise you that I will never leave you for as long as am alive. “ Waverly holds her tighter making Nicole brake and cry in her chest. She coo’s her in her arms for a bit till she feels her breath regulate going the same speed as her own.
> 
> “ Nicole let’s get married I don’t want to wait any longer I want to call you my wife. “ Waverly words catch her by surprise. She doesn’t say anything in respond to her comment because she couldn’t agree more with that as much as she loved being engaged and getting to know Waverly and getting use to the ring and being pregnant they wanted the focus to be on the new addition. But she wanted to call Waverly her wife.
> 
> “Let’s get married “ she responds with a smile andkissing her knuckles.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but I needed something to brake from the story since I’m thinking this chapter only has 3 chapters left.   
> But none the less Thank you for reading! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Wynonna are you drunk ?” Waverly asked.

She looks up to her baby sister in shame

“ hey angle face! I am drunk yes but that’s people papa haught and I were playing the drinking game “ she says

“ you do know he can’t drink when on his meds right ?” Waverly says worried.

*hicups* “ yeah dummy why you think I’m drunk, I drank all his loses !”

Waverly rolls her eyes but can’t help but laugh that wynonna loves to drink even after hangovers she gets.

“ so when are you getting hitched are we going to Vegas !?” Wynonna ask in excitement.

“ NO IM NOT HAVING A VEGAS WEDDING ! It’s in 3 days actually we pushed it ahead of time. “

Wynonna eyes widen at the words that came out of sisters mouth.

“ shut up ! Really we are having it here! Wait why ? I thought you wanted baby haught to be born “ she sat up from the couch really interested. Tim who was in the kitchen playing a board game with Wyatt. Tim who has ears of a bat hears Waverly

“ YOU SAID WHAT!?!!” He says you could hear the rattling of his crutches and comes through the kitchen door.

“ how long do we have to plan and get it ready!? “ he was excited by it . She guided him to sit down on the chair and sat next to her sister being to talk about plans she had thought that they had more than 72 hours to plan and make come true but she just wanted to marry the women upstairs;Nicole wasupstairs in a deep relaxing bath that Waverly was very serious about her staying in to destress and relax a little.

While Waverly talked she only have one thing in mind that a look to doc he knew it would be nothing good but as a supportive husband he smiled and tipped his hat. Her plan was simple actually she needed the future haughts to leave the house for the afternoon while the 3 stayed and made the house ready for a bachelorette shit show party. She wanted to bring a little bit of purgatory to Portland having three days till the wedding they should be planning the wedding but this was a priority they still had 2 days to figure everything out.

The next morning during breakfast wynonna brought Wyatt into the plan to ask to go to the city to get them out of the house. He didn’t mind he felt it was a treat for him he was excited to see a new place. After breakfast they hung out all together for a bit watch tv talk nothing amazing and fun just a normal Friday morning for everyone. Other than the party wynonna knew Waverly would be hurt if Gus wasn’t part of the wedding she might not admit it but she knew her sister; she decided to fly Gus in. As soon as they pulled out of the drive way they got ready knowing Tim didn’t have the ability to go places he had the job to call people telling them they are invited to the party; free booze foodand great company who wouldn’t come. Doc and wynonna went into town to get the required alcohol and finger foods.she couldn’t really buy the penis record because they were lesbians and also her nephew would be there. They had a few hours to get everything set up the party started at six it was currently two pm. While checking out they empty the cart exposing bottles of whiskey tequila and juices while the crates of beer stayed in the bottom of the trolly.

“ sure you have enough there” a familiar voice came from behind the two, as she looks back to see who question her limit of alcohol she seen a familiar face gave her a fake but genuine smile and raised her eyebrows

“ hey haughts ex girlfriend! “ wynonna says.

Shae exhales and chuckles at her

“ it’s shae my name is shae. Didn’t know you were in town?” She says

“ oh yeah right well we came in to hang with papa haught and well my sister and your ex ... I mean haught are getting married so yeah. “ giving her a smile. She didn’t believe Waverly when she said she was beautiful high five to haught for having great taste she thought. As they ringed her up she went to pay while doc introduced himself to the pretty cop person

“ I’m doc I’d be her husband, we are having a little get together tonight if you like to join us you’re welcome to “ he said wynonna could hear the conversation she didn’t think it be a good idea but she couldn’t possibly say no as rude as people in her small little town may thing she is she really wasn’t but never cared to prove them wrong.

Friends from Tim arrived early along with deputies that seem more young and full of life gave her sigh of hope that it wouldn’t be a total bust of a party. Gus arrived just 5 minuets before Waverly and Nicole pulled in. Gus waited in front of the door so she could be the first person they see. As the door opened Wyatt was the first to see her and ran to her it took Waverly point two seconds to realized she was real.

“ what... what are you doing here ?”

“ wynonna told me you are getting married in a couple of days and well you don’t actually think I’ll miss that day now would you !” She says pulling her niece into her arms

Nicole was behind Waverly she caught on that there was a few more voicesthan there should be. She walked to the kitchen to see her dad and his deputies around the island drinking and chatting. Wynonna give her a smile.

“ you had to Earp it up didn’t you wynonna “ Nicole tells her with a smile.

“ oh come on ! It’s just a few people it be fine !” She downs the liquor in her cup.

“ your sister is going to kill you. “ she says walking pass the people to go upstairs but not before saying hi to everyone and excusing herself.

 

 

 

“ WYNONNAAA!” She hears a echo coming from inside the house she was outside placing the beers in the coolers. She mouths the word shit as she turns to see a very angry Waverly Earp.

“ hi baby girl “ she responds

“ what the hell are you doing ? Do you always think this is a vacation.” Waverly says.

“ it’s a farewell party to the single life. It was a team idea not just mine “ she says.

“ wynonna you are the master mind of this all don’t play dumb. Also how is this a farewell party if Nicole is pregnant she can’t enjoy it. “

Wynonna banters ather little sister.

“ looks like you are enjoying it for her” she spanks her little sister and heads back inside.

Smooth sailing people were mingling they were having a good time wynonna was not drunk to everyone’s surprise Wyatt had gone inside the house with Gus knowing it would be a adult party. Also Waverly didn’t want him to see her drunk and a mess, hat day hasn’t come and she didn’t want it to be now.Few beers and mixed drinks later Waverly had let loose to he point where she left Nicole’s side and went to dance with the people who made their own dance floor. Wynonna joined her both having a great time nothing mattered to them as they danced to up beat music broughtto them by Tim.

Across the yard Nicole talking to people who she hadn’t seen in a long time she chatted without noticed shea joined he group. Nicole mainly focuses on talking to the tall women, the others notice leaving them alone.

“ some party your friends throw “ she said.

“ right ,-she chuckles - they know how to brighten up the place. Did my dad invite you ? I’d figured you be back in New York “ Nicole was intrigued to what she had to say.

“ no actually I ran into ummm - she looked around and pointed to wynonna- her and mentioned the party thought I’d check it out. Andabout New York I decided it wasn’t for me after all I transferred to Portland “ she says as she looks down to Nicole’s baby bump she smiles up back at her. She pulls Nicole in for a hug “ Annie I really messed up with us didn’t I “ before she could say anything to what she said she feels someone yank her away.

“ what’s going on here ?” A very drunk emotional Waverly appears.

“ waves we were just talking. “ Nicole says confused by what she thinks they were doing.

“ talking ? You were hugging her. You ....” She gets cut off.

“ sweetheart relax go back and enjoy your night “ shae says.

Waverly looks at the women who is inches taller than hershe knew that the alcohol have her the courage to do what she was about to do sheslaps her

“ you don’t tell me what to do ! And get away from her “ she yells.

“ afraid she’ll leave you like the father of your son ? Yeah miss Waverly Earp I know who you are. I’m a detective as well !” Shae responds.

Before she could throw herself to her and make her take back the words she said she felt arms around her waist pulling her away she didn’t care who it was at the time she just knew that if it wasn’t for them she would of killed her for mentioning her son. They walk into the back house Waverly eyes filled with tears not sure if it was sadness or anger.

“ did she touch you ?” She hears she looked up and looked at wynonna pacing in anger.

Waverly didn’t answer she just shook her head.

Moment later Waverly had stopped crying but didn’t move from the couch that was in there she found a blanket and wrapped herself in it. She couldn’t go in the house and have Wyatt see her a mess. Wynonna gave her space but didn’t leave her alone, Nicole was outside with doc escorting everyone out of the house. Once he last person had said goodbye Nicole sat down looking out the the darkness of the trees. Thinking of things she wishes she wouldn’t be thinking days Prior to her weeding day.

“ are you okay ?” Doc ask as he sits next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

“ okay is not a word I would use but I just don’t know.” She says.

“ what happen ? “

“ before I left for purgatory I had my life planned out have a beautiful girlfriend same field as I live in a small town marry her have a few children and settle down. That was my plan. She didn’t want that she didn’t want children she didn’t want any of it. But tonight she comes here and says she messed up.” Before she could continue doc bashes his blue eyes to her with a worried look. “ Nicole what are you saying ?”

“ I’m saying doc, that she isn’t allowed to do that to come and make me feel guilty after all this time. I’m happy I found my happiness and she thinks that it’s okay to tell me that.This was a bad idea we are to dysfunctional to have gatherings ! “

Doc pulls the pregnant women next to him in for a hug and places a kiss on the top of her head. They both walked to enter the mouth of the lion apologizing to the earps in like trying to tame a lion.

Walking in doc braces himself

“ I’d like to formally apologize to Waverly, because I was the one who invited miss shae out of good manners. - he faces to her - darling I am sorry. AND AND also to my beautiful fiery wife I’m sorry as well” he walks to her and bends a knee hugging her.

Wynonna gets up from the chair and grabs doc to follow. “ we will give you the room” she says. As he door shuts behind Nicole she slowly walks to the small women not facing her.

“ baby...”

“ don’t do that don’t call me that,” Waverly says.

“ Waverly Earp look at me !” Nicole snaps , making Waverly look at her tears in her eyes.

Nicole moves closer to her pulling her into her arms; her warm touch and the baby bump make Waverly brake and cry in her arms. She squeezed her as hard as she possibly could with out hurting her.

“ baby please don’t cry.- she kissed her head -“

“ I’m scared. “Was all she managed to let out.

Those words made Nicole heart brake “ of what ?”

“ I... I don’t know I just what she said scared me “

“ hey waves, look at me please - as she turns she wipes the tears off her face cupping her face she gives her a kiss - she’s wrong I’m not going anywhere honey. I’m here and I will always be her as long as you want me Waverly Earp you know that.” Waverly kisses her and puts her head on her chest and her hands on her stomach.They stay laying in the couch for some time Nicole being the big spoon she played with Waverly hands.

“ waves Can I tell you a story “ She mentions

“ go on “ she answers and she turns around to be facing her.

“ the month I was in purgatory I thought It was hell on earth, but I made a friend who wascompletely opposite of everything the towns people would say about her she was this bold and courages funny top shelf ass and I knew that she would be in my life for a long time . Then turned out she had a sister or so she said because when I entered that bar I seen a angle not a human. The most beautiful radiant woman I’ve ever seen, and right then and there I thought to myself when I got home no way this place can get better. I was wrong oh how I was wrong. Turns out the beautiful women had this little boy who was a mixture of the courage friend and the radiant angle. Then I thought purgatory means place for sinners among those sinner we need a little piece of heaven. Waverly that little piece of heaven is our daughter. “ Nicole says as she looks down she sees her crying but doesn’t say anything she pulls her close.

 

 

 

Next morning they woke up the same way they were last night. Makingtheirway to the house for breakfast they find everyone downstairs in the kitchen. Gus and Tim were both cooking up a storm.

“ good morning family” Nicole says. Wyatt greeds then with a hug climbing up on Waverly’s arms.

“ was yesterday fun ? Did you play games ?” He asked.

Nicole nuzzles to him giving him a kiss

“ mmm next time I rather stay in here with you bud “

After breakfast they decided to take a walk down to the beach it was a nice day for it. Down in the beach frank and Wyatt ran around having the time of their little lives.

“ we have somethings to say. “ Nicole announces

“ NO NO NOPE ! “ wynonna says covering her ears.

“ wynonna what are you doing ?” Waverly says her face more confused than she could ever look.

“ if you guys say the weeding is off I will not go back to purgatory and I don’t know stay with Tim !” She says.

“ please don’t say that” Tim’s says as wynonna flips him off.

Nicole laughs at the crazy ideas jumping out “ guys relax we are still getting married ! We actually have picked a name for the baby. “

“ OH THANK YOU LORD !!!! “ wynonna gets on her knees and pulls her hand up.

“ okay get up drama queen !” Time says.

Our babies name will be Heaven wyn Haught- Earp. And when we get married Wyatt with also he know as Wyatt Earp- Haught. “ she says.

Doc looks at his wife who was in shock to what Nicole had said. He smiled at the fact that she had no reaction.

“ but why I mean you mean to say that .. - she points to Nicole’s stomach- is ...” she couldn’t form complete sentences.

“ is going to be named after a badass detective who lets no one tell her what to do how to be and who has one of the biggest hearts and strongest liver in a person ! Yes wynonna, and I know you will teach her that everyday and love her like you love your family.” Nicole says

“ shit haught you made me cry not fare! Come here” wynonna pulls her in for a hug. “Thank you Nicole “


	25. Chapter 25

WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKEEE UPPPPP!!!!!! “ wynonna shouts through the house. Waverly grunts am e loud voice of her sister approaching the room. She checks the time it is 6am, Nicole laying on her side eyes closed but she is fully awake. “ I am going to kill her if she knocks on the door.” She says still with eyes closed. Shortly after a knock on the door is heard and Nicole Bolts up of the bed being the day she is 5 months pregnant she blames he attitude on it.    
“ WYNONNA WHAT DO YOU WANT ITS 6 am! GO TO SLEEP OR GO I DONT KNOW DRINK YOUR LIFE AWAY ! “ she says she realized it was mean and she hoped wynonna didn’t take it to heart.    
“ sorry can’t haught rod it’s the day before your wedding and we need to go get things ready. So get up get dressed and also cute panties “ she says clicking her tongue and walks back downstairs.    
Nicole goes back to the bed where Waverly is laying on her side looking at Nicole with a hungry stare and a smirk on her face. Nicole stand confused she walks slowly to lay back down as her body hits the bed she lets out a sigh she closes her eyes as she brings to process her day in her head when she feels Waverly hand on her bump and her warm  breath getting closer to her cheek. She didn’t say anything but smile she feels her lips hit her cheek and her hand wonder up from her stomach to under her breast; she opens her eyes and looks at the small brunette who is smiling at her.    
“ baby that’s my boob “ Nicole says.    
“ I know. “ Waverly begins to feel Nicole’s body she starts to place kissing from her cheek to her nose she rises from bed to be looking down to Nicole. She admired her for a moment,    
“ take off your shirt for me please “ Waverly said. She would of asked but Nicole was already very self conscious of her baby body she didn’t like to be naked around Waverly. She was hesitant for a while and Waverly gave her a encouraging smile. She pulls he shirt over her head still laying down she exposes her perfect and growing breast and her baby bump that had gained a few stretch marks.    
“ why I’m I naked and laying like one of them French girls ?” She said she felt nervous and embarrassed even if it was Waverly the women of her dreams the one she was going to marry in a few hours she didn’t feel comfortable. Waverly moves down to place a kiss on her lips, she bites her lower lip as she sneaks her tongue into her loves mouth a small moan escapes her. She breaks the kiss and moves down to her neck finding all of Nicole’s sensitive spots the places that make her go wild. She latches on to the pulse on her neck as her hand massages her breast Nicole doesn’t know what had gotten into Waverly but she wasn’t about to stop her to ask. She moves down to explore the rest of her body as she cups her breast Nicole can’t help herself but moan,    
“ wav- waves, what are you doing?” She says.    
“ I am showing my soon to be wife and the mother of my child that I love her and that for the past 2 months you have not let me see you like this. So I am showing you that, baby you are beautiful and I can’t help it that I want to worship and love every part of this gorgeous body.” She says.    
As Waverly peaks her head from under the covers to look up and Nicole who has her eye still shut closed she could see her heavy breathing she could feel that what she just did was something that she loved. She climbs up and lays next to her giving her a kiss Nicole could taste herself and smiles.    
“ Waverly Earp you are going to be the death of me. “ she says.     
She gives her a smile and hugs her. It’s only been an hour since wynonna had come and woke them up. They knew that they had till 8 till Wyatt would be ready to wake up.    
“ are you excited?” Waverly asked.    
“ excited ? For what exactly “ she answers looking at her.    
“ to marry an Earp.” The way she said it hurt Nicole like if she was going to regret marrying Waverly.    
“ hey look at me baby,  I am already married to you I am all in what we are doing tomorrow is getting a paper that makes us a “ legal married couple” but I married your soul the day I told you I’m all in. But if what you’re asking if I’m excited that  you’ll be a haught Earp ? Yes baby I am excited !” Nicole says as she gets up still naked she stands at the end of the bed looking at Waverly who is looking at her.    
“ you know for a vegan you are looking at me like I’m a piece of meat and you just want to eat me.” She says   
Waverly walks to her and on her tip toes kisses her “ well I already did eat you out so should tell you I’m still hungry for more. But for now let’s go shower and get the day started.” Nicole can’t help but laugh at what she said.    
  
  
They both walk downstairs expecting commotion and talking but they find the house quiet and lonely. Walking into the kitchen they find wynonna in the stool looking down at her phone with earphones on, Waverly taps her shoulder she reacts quickly and hops of he stool ripping her earphones out of her ears.    
“ gesh wear a bell !” She says.    
She rolls her eyes “ where is everyone ?” She asked and as soon as she hears the question wynonna slip curl to a smile.    
“ well about 20 minuets ago I heard a noise very familiar  use to hear it all the time, it sounded like ah haught was seeing angels, so I told everyone to go down to have breakfast and we will meet them there.” Wynonna says she loved to make their life’s hard it brought her joy but if anyone else tried it they will feel her wrath.    
“ I hate you sometimes you know that?” Nicole says grabbing her cap from the hanger.    
“ oh no you don’t you’re naming that little baby after me. “ she crouched down as she placed a small kiss on her stomach.    
  
  
After breakfast they had a tight schedule finding dresses. They didn’t care for the white dress or the fancy reception if it was up to them it be a family affair. It was some what just family and people close to Nichole and from her childhood. They spend the rest of the day in Portland they each manage to find dresses wynonna went with Waverly to look for them and Nicole went with her dad  Wyatt and aunt Gus to look for Her’s they still wanted the surprise of seeing each other in a dress.    
As Nicole went to try on a dress that fit her and her growing 5 month baby bump she found a beautiful light pink silk dress not to flashy but not as casual it was perfect she came out of the fitting room to show how she looked.    
Tim didn’t give her any words but a smile that said he approved and he was speechless, aunt Gus did the same. She was holding back tears but was happy.    
As Wyatt looked up from his game his mouth dropped, “ Mama you look  beautiful but more ! “ he says as he looks up in admiration.    
Nicole couldn’t help but let tears run down her face    
“ thank you baby; so you guys think she will fall in love with me more ?” Nicole says as a joke.    
“ oh honey of course she will “ Gus walks to her giving her a hug.    
  
  
  
  
  
With Waverly she was struggling to find something she liked and something she thinks Nicole will like, wynonna was panicking looking through the racks of dresses. She had a couple at hand but wanted one she loved enough for her baby sister to wear. Doc was mainly the one to help them calm down and bring their anxiety down to a norm. He loved all the dresses she picked out and tried. As they were going to stick with the one they liked but didn’t love until wynonna yelled making all he people in he store stop and stare.    
“ sorry, don’t mind me continue “ she apologized and ran to the back to hand he dress she found to Waverly. She didn’t let Waverly say anything she handed her the dress and pushed her into the fitting room. As she looked at herself in the full body mirror in the room she fell in love with it it was a cream color  strapless dress that reached to the top of her ankles not fully covering them it had sparkles on the upper part, it was simple but nice.    
“ come on out baby girl I wanna see it before you say anything!” Wynonna says sitting inpatient tapping her foot.    
Walking out they both look her down not saying anything at first.    
“ oh Waverly you look like a angel, darling “ doc says.    
“ haught is going to lose her shit when she sees you waves, you look beautiful “ wynonna could feel tears forming she didn’t want to cry because it would make her sister cry so she just got up and patted her self down “ WE’LL TAKE IT !” She yells as she catches everyone’s attention again. Waverly walks back in to change a bit embarrassed that everyone was looking.    
  
They would be getting married in the haught house in the woods. With just a few calls from the town sheriff, Tim got everything organized for tomorrow. He had someone to officiate the weeding hired organizers to make his backyard beautiful and a cater in a matter of 2 hours all over the phone.    
They arrived back home after a long day out no one was up to stay up and be together hey all called it a night doc and wynonna had kept Wyatt for the night and the night before he didn’t mind sleeping with his aunt and uncle. Aunt Gus took the back house or Nicole’s old room and Nicole and Waverly went up to her room. They all crashed as soon as they hit the bed.    
Around 3 am Nicole wakes up for the first time to go to the restroom having baby haught press against her blaster was something she didn’t enjoy about pregnancy. 3:30 came around she laid in bed staring at the dark room she could hear foot steps and the wool creaking downstairs. Walking down the stairs she could see the living room light on she reaches the last step and sees wynonna sitting on the lazy boy recliner of her dad. “ you okay ?” Nicole says, by the small jump she gave her wynonna looks back to Nicole and gives her a inviting smile.    
“ yeah I’m okay, why are you up ? Not getting cold feet are you !?” She says.    
Nicole sits in the couch that’s at the side of her, grabbing the throw blanket in the couch covering herself she sits back staring up.    
“ I’ve pee’d like 10 times in the last 30 minutes, your niece is already taking after you earps and kicking my ass!” She says.    
Wynonna gives her a small chuckle. Handing her a mug, Nicole was sure it was mostly whiskey than coffee she was hesitant to grab it    
“ don’t worry it’s tea.” She reassured her  “ so why are you up Earp ?”    
Wynonna lets out a deep sigh as she faces her “ just thinking about things you know can’t sleep so thought I’d just come down and drink some tea “    
Nicole was worried she never seen wynonna this way, “ about what ? Would you like to talk about it?”    
“ I just ... just never thought I’d see the day to see Waverly get married. As a kid she would always say she wanted to get married and have a family. And me knowing how our family was I never thought her dream would come true. HELL ! I never thought I’d be married it’s just so insane to think about it.” She says with a heavy voice    
“ I never thought I’d be in this place of my life where I’d be happy and find someone with a child that I love I... I always feared it actually, growing up I never had the idea of being a mom I mean I always loved it but I always had the thought that I’d be a bad mom like I’d be like my mother...” Nicole says she stopped talking and took a sip of the tea trying not to cry her emotions increased by ten since she got pregnant.    
“ what happen to her ? I mean your mom ? You never talk about her.” Wynonna asked interested she never asked Nicole anything personal due to not the right time or just not having time but she felt it to be important to know.    
“ she was a addict, took it out on me. As a child my dad didn’t tell me much when I became a cop  I wanted to know what happen. She was a addict and one night my dad was working and he had left me with her she shot up heroin. I was the age of Wyatt I came down and I was scared she wasn’t waking up I seen the needles I remember it all when I seen the report. “ she stopped talking tears began to fall wynonna got up from the chair and brought Nicole into her embrace.    
“ well Nicole haught I could tell you now that you are not your mother. You are sheriff deputy of purgatory who is a mother of 2 and a soon to be wife. Tim did right by you.” Wynonna said still hugging her sister in law they stayed like that for a while, Nicole stopped crying she wiped her tears and looked at wynonna to thank her.    
“ haught I need to tell you something and I know Waverly will kill me for not telling her first, but you know me I don’t drink tea ! But since you came into waves life I felt like that was life telling me that it’s okay to start my life now. “ before she could finish Nicole pushes back with her brown eyes widen.    
“ wynonna ..... WYNONNA ARE YOU PREGNANT!!!” She practically yells it out loud.    
Wynonna smiles down and covers her face just giving her a nod. Nicole couldn’t help her excitement and hugged her giving her a kiss on her forehead.    
“ oh god now we are both going to be pains in the ass but it’s not about me it’s all about you two. Promise me you won’t tell Waverly anything until we are back to our normal life”    
Nicole didn’t say anything but did a cross over her heart.    
“ so how do you feel on watching one of my favorite movies “ Nicole says grabbing the remote.    
Wynonna got comfortable sitting next to her Nicole puts one of what she thinks in the best movie and most romantic one they have yet to make,    
“ dirty dancing ? Really haught “ she says making fun of her.    
She gives her a look of keep making fun of it and I’ll punch you. They ended up watching both of the dirty dancing films wynonna stayed up as Nicole fell asleep midway through the second one she didn’t want to wake her up considering that it was 5 am she would be up in a few hours she covered her and laid with her to keep her company. The distant voices of Waverly and Gus were making their way into wynonnas head she wasn’t fully ready to be up but she could hear the voice not sure what they were saying she couldn’t make out the words. As she peeks her eye open to grab her phone she checks the time it was 8 am. She could feel Nicole’s foot on hers so she knew she was still asleep didn’t feel half as bad.    
“ can you both drink your coffee quietly!!” She says as she rolls off the couch. Surprised she wake up the red head who looked like she was having the best sleep of her life.    
“ so you slept with my fiancée “ Waverly says jokingly.   
Wynonna gave her a look as she went to put water in the kettle.    
“ see why you are marrying her” passing by her to place a kiss on her head as she heads upstairs to wake up doc. Aunt Gus leaves the kitchen to get ready for the day, Waverly could believe the day she has always hoped for was today she was nervous but mainly excited for the day and just to be married to the women asleep on the couch. Walking towards her she watched her sleep peacefully her red hair covering her face she moves it behind her ear to see her face. As she kneels down to be at level with her she places a soft kiss on her lips. Nicole doesn’t wake up, she sits on the floor and moves lower to talk to her baby bump; she gets close almost touching it with her mouth.    
  
“ hi my sweet girl, it’s your mommy I want you to know that I love you and today me and your mama are getting married. I am happy and I can’t wait till I see your pretty face.” She whispered to her stomach.  She waits and sees her move which makes her smile and laugh    
“ she loves your voice.” Waverly hears Nicole say, without having her eyes open she moves up to place another kiss on her lips.    
“ good morning baby” she opens her eyes to find Waverly’s eyes looking at her as in love or maybe more than ever. Hey stay looking at each other for sometime taking in the moment they have the last day as girlfriends.   
“ are you ready?” Waverlys voice was soft at the question.    
“ I’ve been ready”    
  
  
  
  
  
Xx   
  
The environment changed within the hours it was now afternoon a few hours till they walk down the isle, the backyard was transformed to a beautiful bohemian style wedding neutral colors wildflowers everywhere and as center pieces. Aunt Gus helped Waverly get ready. As wynonna took the liberty to stay with Nicole maybe it was being pregnant that she felt more connected and loved being by her side but she didn’t want her to feel alone in this day. Minutes left till they walk down a knock on the door brings Nicole from her nerves before she could allow them to come in a small human boy pops his head in the room with eyes shut.    
  
“ mama I’m here to walk you to papa Tim but uncle doc said it was bad luck to see the bride in her dress .”    
  
“ bud, he means mom can’t see me in my dress you can, so what do you think hu? “ she gives a spin.    
  
“ you look beautiful mama “    
Nicole was first to walk down the aisle. She was the happiest she has ever been seeing everyone smiling and full of joy and love for them on their special day she just wanted to see Waverly she wanted to marry her as soon as possible.    
  
  
“ mom? Are you read....” Wyatt stops as the sight of his mom shocks him    
“ what’s wrong baby ?”    
“ you look like a angel mom “ he says still shocked at the beautiful person standing in front of him. With a smile she walks to him ready to head down to see the person she will spend the rest of her life with. Waking to the back doors she sees the group of people that have joined them to celebrate their love Nicole was facing away from the door she didn’t want to see her until she was walking to her. Never at the door she waited as aunt Gus grabs her arm    
“ are you ready “    
Waverly takes a deep breathe and gives her a smile, Wyatt grabs his mother’s hand he wanted to walk with her down the aisle  Waverly could see his excitement. As the music began to play everyone got up Nicole turned around to see Waverly for the first time she had no thought in her head it was blank she felt happiness and slightly relieved seeing her walk towards her she looked beautiful as always she thought her heart beating fast not of nervous but of excitement. She always remembered people in movies saying that seeing their partners for the first time it took their breathe away she thought it was just them being dramatic but no they were right as soon as Waverly was at arms length she sucked in a big gulp of air, it was like nothing else mattered not breathing not blinking nothing just looking at her was all she wanted to do.  They join hands smiling at one another looking deep into each other’s eyes. The solemniser tells everyone to sit and begins to read from the holy book. After saying a few lines he stops giving Nicole a smile saying this is it. 

“ would you like to share your vows ? “ 

Waverly spoke up right away. 

“ Nicole Annie haught , I never met anyone like you. And I just don’t say that because it’s cliche, I say that because it’s the truth. I’ve never met anyone that can make me laugh as much, I’ve never met anyone who makes me as happy,  never met anyone who scares me like you do , never met anyone who I can talk so freely to. And really, I’ve never met anyone who’s mere presence can change my mood like yours can. My life is brighter and better with you in it and I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life. “  Nicole began to cry she couldn’t help it at all but she couldn’t blame the pregnancy for it this time. She took a deep breath hoping she didn’t breakdown in the middle of them. 

“ Waverly Earp, my Waverly Earp I feel like everything in my life has led me to you.    
My choices my heartbreaks my regrets everything. When we are together my past seems worth it, the hardships and everything in between  because if I had done one thing differently I might have never met you, you gave me everything I always hoped in having, you have me unconditional love, a family and a reason to keep being better so for that I thank you. I promise you that I will show you love every day to take baths with you when you have a long day and to be your bonus blanket. “ she made it to the end of her vows with merely letting a few tears escape her eyes. But she still has one to say, one that was as or even more important than what she just said. She kneels and calls the small boy standing next to Waverly, it came to a surprise to him he got a bit nervous as he walked to her slowly while playing with his hands. Nicole noticed it making her smile at how cute it looked on him he was such a confident self assured boy, she grabs his hands and puts them in between hers. 

“ hey baby you okay ?” She says softly just loud enough for him to only here. He gives her a half smile and a small nod 

“ it’s just you and me just like Sunday’s okay “ she puts her hand through his curly hair. He seem to relax after that. She gives a look up to Waverly who is crying at this point and looks out to the people sitting in the yard she sees doc his eyes glossy and looks back to wynonna who also looked like she just wanted to let go and cry cry for her baby sister and for her nephew. 

“If nothing  else I hope you know   I love you so much with every ounce of my being I hope you know your importance to not only me but to everyone who is luck enough to know you, I hope you know that when you are feeling down I will only ever strive and try to bring back happiness to you to see your smile again  I hope you know that no matter what I will always be here for you and Wyatt haught Earp I hope to show you everyday that I adore you and appreciate you with no restraint.and to you my sweet boy I promise to dance and sign with you during family dinners and show you love every day.” Wyatt had never cried to her seeing him cry was the one thing that made her cry he hugged her tight as he continued to cry on her shoulder she felt the tears fall on her. She didn’t pay attention to everyone around her for what she said to him was true it was just them two like a Sunday evening by when he pulled away she rises back on her feet and seen a couple of people with glossy eyes. It took them a second to compose themselves 

“ may we have the rings please “ The solemniser says wynonna steps forward giving the rings he begins to say for  better or for worse. As he asked them to repeat after him they follow. 

“ Waverly Earp do you take Nicole Annie haught to love and to hold for better or for worse…..” 

“ I do” 

“ Nicole Annie haught do you take Waverly Earp to love and to hold for better and for worse …..” 

“ I do “ they both look at him waiting for him to officiate that they are married and she could kiss her wife. 

“ you may now kiss your bride.” 

As he says that everyone jumps in excitement clapping and cheering Nicole pulls Waverly into her arms smacking their lips she dips Waverly as a small yelp leaves her mouth. 5 months pregnant but still managed to sweep her off her feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy it :)


	26. Chapter 26

2 months  have passed they were back in purgatory. Back to fighting crime or more like fighting old drunk men who refuse to leave shorty’s at closing time or if they get lucky they get a big case from the big city down to old purgatory Nicole being pregnant and now a wife and a full time mom she was still working out in the “field “ as they would like to call it but really she would only be on patrol banking sure no cats are stuck in trees or  cars passing the speed limit of 35, that’s the only reason she wanted to stay out and not stay home.    
  
  
  
It was a slow day in the office that wynonna was bored it didn’t take much to get her bored but that day was specificity very still nothing was going on as if they all decided to take the day off. Nicole had a little to being in 6month this pregnant, one of the many things that wynonna admires from Nicole is that even if she is carrying a child and having to keep healthy and do all these things in order for it to be healthy and growing she never once shows that it sucks that it is a hard thing so she had to analyze what she does and how her mood changes so she could know that something is wrong even if it’s just something as Small as getting her a bag of cookies and a side of peanut butter. One day she pulled a chair next to her desk putting her feet up on her desk she pulls out a bag of chocolate chip cookies tossing hem in front of her,    
“ so how’s it going , anything interesting? “ she ask playing with her hands very antsy being pregnant herself.    
“ nope. Just same old but less of it and you ? Any mysteries?”    
She shakes her head as a no. Wynonna being not able to drink was driving her a little crazy to a point that her being bored was the worst thing to happen. She couldn’t go to shorty’s , she could go but she couldn’t drink and what was he point in that she says.    
“ wyn I love you and you know it but what are you doing ? “ she give her full attention to her.    
“ doc want me to stay home and today is showing me how that would be . Nicole I don’t want to be at home doing nothing !” She seemed stressed about it.    
Nicole didn’t seem to be concern about it she wasn’t doing anything dangerous and she wouldn’t put herself in a situation like that.    
She lets out a loud sign of frustration and as the saying goes “just ask and it shall be granted “ a young women comes in to the station panting as she keeps looking back as if someone was chasing her.    
“ help me please . “ the distressed women says wynonna jumps out of her seat and rushes to her aid she looks at the girl couldn’t be more than 17 years old she had cuts on her not deep or death threading.    
“ hey you’re okay you’re safe here. Come with me sit down” she guides her to the chair she was sitting on.    
Nicole hands her a cup of water they stood by her till she was calm enough to talk. Before they knew it they heard a man's voice coming in to the station the room was filled with anger and fear coming from the women at the other side of the desk. Wynonna stood in front of the young girl hiding her from the man a man who looked a mess dirty filthy as if he pop up from the woods there was a stench of sour bitterness  with the lingering smell of excrements by the looks of it he was not well in the head. The look he gave them was nothing normal and put fear in them,    
“ sir I’m going to need you to relax.” Nicole said she was standing next to both  women. He got the wooden desk hard enough to make them all jump the young girl let out a loud cry.    
“ I need that bitch ! She caused me a lot and she needs to pay for it.” He demanded    
It didn’t take Nicole a whole lot of to figure out what he meant by it. And in no way or form was she going to let the girl go back with him she pulls her gun out from the pocket  points It directly to his head, he laughs and pulls out a gun as well pointing and points it to wynonna for she was the only one in the way of what he wanted. He moves the guy telling her to get out the way he didn’t care for the redhead who had a gun aimed to his head.    
“ put the gun down . We could talk about this “ she demanded    
“ I will count to three if I don’t have the girl in my sight I will not hesitate to shoot both of you! 1...... 2.... “    
Nicole looked at wynonna as soon as she was going to pull the trigger Nicole jumped in from of wynonna wynonna pulled her gun she had in her sock hitting the man in the chest putting him down. As she looked down she seen blood and a motionless Nicole.    
“ I NEED YOU TO CALL THE AMBULANCE! “ she yelled to the girl that was stiff as fear took over her body. She didn’t move she looked down to stare at Nicole tears coming down. Wynonna pulls her phone out calling for help. In that moment Nicole gasp for air and grunts of the pain.    
“ Nicole are you okay where were you hit ? “ wynonna pulls her to her hands.    
“ I’m okay I my shoulder.... wynonna where is the man ? Did he escape ? Wynonna I’m sorry I’m so sorry “ she began to cry.    
Wynonna got up helping Nicole up , dolls comes running in nedley following behind him,    
“ Nicole ! Is she okay “ nedley rushes to her aid.    
“ yes. She will be okay dolls take care of this I need to make sure they are okay” wynonna says as needle helps her get her to the truck.    
The drive to the hospital was a 5 minute drive she made it in 2. Parking as close to the front door as possible she hopes off the truck to get her off going in she doesn’t speak for they had called ahead of time that officer haught had been shot and needed medical attention as soon as possible.    
“ wynonna . We have her she is going to be okay call Waverly “ the nurse said    
How was she going to tell her baby sister that her wife who is carrying her child is in the hospital because she jumped in front of a bullet for her, without her hating her and never talking to her. How she crouched down to the floor being unable to breathe tears falling out of her eyes    
“ WYNONNA !!!!” A man's voice comes in the distance she looks to see doc running to her seeing him makes the situation worse getting up she can’t help but cry and lose all the strength she had left to hold herself up , doc arms help her stay up she begins to cry into his shoulder with no care for what people say or how many of them stare.    
“ I should of listen to you , I should’ve stayed home “ she says with a heavy voice.    
“ Waverly is going to hate me “    
He kisses her head eyes filled with tears his grasp gets stronger he was happy that she was okay but he knew that Nicole was strong and she will be okay.    
Wynonna composed herself to call her sister taking deep breaths every time the phone would ring after the third ring she hears her baby sisters voice filled with happiness and serenity not knowing hat she is about to be told some of the worst news she could get and all that happiness would be striped away because of her    
“Waverly, Is Wyatt with you ? “ she tried to say without her voice completely giving up on her , Waverly answered a questioning yes she knew whatever would come out of wynonna’s  mouth next she could react in front of him.    
“ take him to Gus and come to the hospital Nicole has been shot she will be okay , Waverly I’m sorry .” Her voice cracks and doesn’t wait for her sister to say anything she ends the call, they walk into the hospital waiting to hear about Nicole. Within minutes the nurse who took Nicole came out looking for Wynonna, she knew that she would be okay but the thought that it could of hit her anywhere else just to protect her made her scared and mad why would she do that she thought.    
“ she’s okay.  She has a shattered shoulder and A couple of stitches  but she is fine would you like to go in and see her.” The nurse announced.    
They walk to go in to the room that Nicole was at, the panting and crying of Waverly stops her as she looks to see her little sister the worst she’s had seen her in a long time her face and expression has been taken over by sadness and worries. The young women crashes to her sister holding her tight. Crying on her chest the stood in the middle of the hallway    
“ waves she is okay “    
She doesn’t speak but her older sister guides her to the room. Nicole faces her attention from the doctor to see them walking in as soon as she sees that both Waverly and wynonna have red puffy eyes she couldn’t help but feel destroyed for them she was okay it was a wreck less thing to do but she didn’t have a choice she thought to herself.    
“Waverly.” Was all she could say before she was being held by her the rest decided to leave them alone for a while.    
“ baby I’m okay look at me . “ she raises her head to be looking into her eyes she wipes the tears from her fade with her only good hand she could move. And places a kiss on her lips that have been salty due to the tears    
“ I know you’re okay Nicole but that’s not why I’m crying I’m cry because I could of lost you ! Do you not think that you don’t live for yourself you have a son a daughter and me ! This could of ended badly” Waverly was mad at her but also happy she was okay and well and that with time she would heal.    
“ I know, I know that but I didn’t have a choice he had a gun pointed to wynonna and like you said I don’t live for myself anymore. I’m sorry Waverly “ she leans her head on the smaller women that was standing between her legs.    
  
  
They all drove back to the homestead where Gus had taken Wyatt and made a whole spread that was to Nicole’s appetite. To the young boys surprise he didn’t expect to see his mom with a hand brace.    
“ mama !” His face showed all the words he couldn’t find to say.    
“ I’m okay baby just broken for a few weeks “ she reassured him greeting him with a long tight hug running her hand through his scruffy hair. With a smile back on his little face he moves pass them and jumps on wynonna    
“ I finish reading the book you brought me, I want to know if the demon ever finds the garden “ he lets out    
“ what !? “ Waverly looks at her older sister that had her hand over her nephews mouth and grind smile. After dinner they all play scrabble except wynonna she stepped outside for some air an hour after the first game she didn’t make a return Nicole looks at doc who jerks his head to the door. The cold night wind hits her face it felt good but only for a second till her body began to shiver. She sits to the women who she always seen as the biggest spirit was now small and hurtled in a ball knees into her chest looking out to the darkness.    
She scoots in next to her. Throwing her hand over her shoulder bringing her close to her warmth.    
“ Nicole I’m sorry.” She implies not looking directly to her eyes, she couldn’t do it.    
“ you have nothing to apologize for. He had a gun to you I had no choice. “    
“ I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happen to you. “    
This is the most vulnerable she had ever seen wynonna she liked it but she also knew that she must really be hurting for her to be saying things like this. Nicole appreciated it but she never wanted to see a broken wynonna.    
“ hey wyn , I’m okay , baby Earp is okay I’m here and I’m telling you that I’m okay besides I told you I would take whatever comes at you. We are in this together Earp.” She rest her head on hers holding her tight. Wynonna chuckles at the fact that she was right as she remembered thanksgiving and how jealous she was.    
“ so how about we go in and you give the news  that you are pregnant?” She rises pulling wynonna up with one hand like she was a small child. She wipes her tears and pulls her in for a hug.    
“ you’re the best of us haught, never forget that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a new story give it a read if you like :) hope you enjoy this chapter your comment and kudos make my day !


	27. Chapter 27

Wynonna didn’t like having to make any announcement she liked it better when people figured it out but Waverly and aunt Gus hasn’t figured it out that for the last 2 months she wasn’t drunk half of the week and actually eating healthy. Most likely because hey don’t live under the same roof anymore, before they both rejoined their family inside wynonna stopped Nicole  she looked worried, 

“Haught promise me that you’ll visit more. I know I see you at work and you live 15 minutes away but I miss having you all under one roof.” 

Everyone knew wynonna wasn’t the heart to heart so when it happen it was the sweetest thing the sweetest words coming from a place that was not tough skin. 

 

“ of course wyn, besides I think your sister is mad at me so you’ll be seeing a lot of her for a couple of days.” Nicole intels as she rubs the back of her neck. She knew that Waverly was disappointed with how she handled things but she wouldn’t of changed the way she did things. They both walked in to see their family sitting in the living room paying attention to the show they were watching; wynonna clears her throat making them all look back at her and Nicole, she gives a gentle squeeze of encouragement. Wynonna takes a deep breath looking at doc who has her nephew on his lap looking at her with a smile. 

“ I am just going to go out and say it because well I’ll be showing soon so yeah I’m pregnant!” She says 

No one reacts right away.. 

“ I’m not kidding doc Holliday has stick his … - Gus stops her by yelling her name and rushing to give her a hug. Waverly was sitting on the couch still looking at her but with tears forming in her eyes, the raven hair women in a leather jacket walks to her baby sister kneels in front of her placing her hands on her knees. 

“ waves you’re going to be a aunt. “ she lets out a chuckle that makes her chuckle as well pulling her for a hug wynonna could feel the tears falling on her shoulder. 

“ baby girl I’m sorry, I don’t have her back early she had mine. Cut her some slack won’t you. “ she pulls her to wipe her tears and nods her head. 

“ nonna you’re having a baby !” Wyatt comes and hugs both sisters looking up at them with a big smile. 

“ yeah ! And you’re going to teach them everything so they can be smart and the sweetest just like you ! Promise ?” She says hugging the small boy 

 

Nicole stood where she was when she first entered with wynonna. Doc joins her both looking at the earps in midst of happiness. Something both of them can see all day if it were up to them, 

“ I didn’t have the time to thank you Nicole. “ doc says 

“ no need Holliday, she’s my partner I promised a long time ago that I’d take a bullet whiskey bottle or pool stick for her.  she says bumping his shoulder. But I do think congrats is in favor !” She says pulling him in for a hug. 

They spend the rest of the time together before they had to leave and get ready for the next day, Nicole needed to talk to Waverly. They arrive to their house putting Wyatt into a bath before bed, Waverly had been in the kitchen where she was cleaning madly, that gave Nichole the big red flag that she was upset or needed a distraction. But that didn’t stop her from walking into the lion's den and try to fix what she had broke. Or at least try too she hoped, she would usually go behind her placing kisses on her neck but today she thought she keep a distance, 

Standing next to the dishwasher waiting for Waverly to make eye contact but she didn’t she had to make he first move. Nicole pulled her hand from the sink into her making waves look at her with red puffy eyes. 

“ baby…” was all she managed to let out before she pulled her into her arms she lets her cry before she could speak, moving her hand up and down her back Waverly looks up at Nicole glossy eyes she places a salty kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“ you knew she was pregnant didn’t you, that’s why you jumped in front of her. “ she says 

Nicole nods as she wipes her tears from her face, “ I know it wasn’t smart but it was my first instinct and I’m sorry for scaring you and for just being stupid.” She kisses her. Waverly wipes her tears and gives her a smile, 

“ well Nicole haught now you have 2 weeks off work and plausibility until you give birth to be a stay at home wife / mom “ Waverly says placing her hands on her wife’s growing baby bump, every time she places her hands she goes crazy kicking as if she knows it’s Waverly touch. In midst they hear Wyatt call out. 

“ mommy I’m turning old !! Can I get out before I turn into a prune !!!” 

Nicole laughs at his comment walking into the bathroom she sees the small boy putting bubbles in his face like a moustache 

“ oh hey doc have you seen my little boy thought I heard him  just a few seconds ago “ she looks around in the bathroom. She washes the bubbles off his face revealing his sweet face. 

“ ahhh there he is. Come on mr. pruny old man get you to bed !” 

It took a couple of pages of his chapter book for him to fall asleep for the past 2 months he had Nicole read to him as she laid back and he places his head on her stomach and she read to both of her babies as she called them no matter the age he was he would always be his baby. 

 

_ Weeks prior  _

 

_  Early Sunday morning Wyatt accompanied his uncle doc and wynonna to shorty’s as they made inventory while Nicole and Waverly went to their months doctors visit to see baby heaven and how she was growing, it always blew Wyatt’s mind when they would tell him that she was a size of fruit, this time he was sure she was a size of a watermelon. He had bored himself from his book and didn’t like to bug his aunt of uncle when they were working, she began to go round in circle on the bar stool fast each time trying to see how much he could take. After the 5the turn he went from seeing the signs around shorty’s to seeing the ceiling and soon after he seen his moms face looking down at him.  _

_ “ baby are you okay !?” Waverly picks him up  _

_ Wyatt dust himself off giving her a smile and a kiss on the cheek , hoping back on the stool starting to spin Waverly looks at him with her arms folded. She stops the stool from moving and looks at him.  _

_ “ I’m fine mom, so how big is she ? Wynonna said she’s the size of mr. cohens pumpkin at last years pumpkin patch.” He gives wynonna a look of annoyance.  _

_ She just laughs at his face and the fact that he believed her.  _

_ “ she is the size of a cantaloupe, and she had little fingers and toes and she is adorable just like you and she even has  your little nose believe or not !” She says hugging her son.  _

_ Walking to greed her sister he stays on the stool begging to slowing turn on the stool looking up to the ceiling he begins to pick up speed. When he was stopped by a firm hand, He blinks his eyes to adjust his sight to see it was his mom,  _

_ “ I’m sure mom already told you not to spin you could fall and get hurt baby.” Nicole says.  _

_ He lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes, making Nicole widen hers st the sight.  _

_ “ woah what was that for ? “ she says.  _

_ “ I’m not a baby I am a young boy “ he crosses his arms giving his mother a soft but strong look as she squints his eyes.  _

_ Nicole does the exact same thing he was doing “ you ! Wyatt Earp Haught will always be my baby even when you have your babies. Okay now go up and get your things so we can go home and get ready for family dinner. She gives him a kiss on his forehead.  _

 

Before she knew it he was fast asleep moving herself was becoming harder and hard as she got bigger. Soon it be Waverly who had to read bedtime stories, as she turned off the side table light Wyatt grabbed her hand. 

“ are you going to be okay ?” It took her a moment to realize what he meant by that he was talking about her shoulder. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine don’t worry.” She says holding his hand tight tuning her thumb over his. 

“ promise me.” He says his voice went from the sweet gentle soft to a worried filled with fear as he says those words. 

“ I promise wyatt. Now go to sleep I’ll see you tomorrow morning okay. I love you” she kisses his forehead. 

As she began to pick herself up from his bed she sees her wife standing on the door frame looking at both of them not knowing how long she had been standing there, Jane walking into the room jumping on the bed nuzzling in between Wyatt’s legs. 

 

“ I have lost my cat forever “ she lets out under her breath. 

Both walking to their room, Nicole lays on her side of the bed pulling the pregnancy pillow or her best friend as she likes to call it or her mistress as Waverly prefer to call it. She ached everywhere around her body, she felt small warm hands on her back pressing on the places where her body ached the most; she begins to lose tension as she continues to massage her body her hands move up to her head running her hands through her hair and massaging her scalp. 

“ this is what I get when I made you mad ? I should do it more often. “ Nicole says jokingly moving to now be looking at her, putting her hand around her hips 

“ no don’t you dare !” Giving her a firm look she continues to massage her head moving to kiss her face starting from her forehead moving down to her cheeks, nose and mouth and down to her bump. 

“ your mommy is a dummy, but I still love her and will always even if she makes me stress And worry. “ she whispered loud enough that Nicole heard and let out a small laugh. 

“ I love you too Waverly Earp.” 

“ would you like to sleep just with your ugly mistress pillow !?” She said looking up to her, 

Waverly didn’t like when she called her Waverly Earp she wanted to be known as haught and Nicole knew that but she did it to push her buttons. 

“ I’m sorry baby I was just messing around come on be my human pregnancy pillow.” She says pulling out her hands towards her. 

Nuzzling next to her Nicole breathes in her sweet smell both having the same speed of breathing as they were one Waverly plays with Nicole’s ring moving it around her finger. 

“ I want you to stay home until she is born, Nicole. I need you too if not for me then for Wyatt and her  “

Waverly announces. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you for still reading this fic. I lost sight of how I wanted to continue it and end it but I promise it’s coming to an end. Once agian thank you, this has been my first official wayhaught fic and it’s sad to bring it to an end but staring new ones is always fun :) 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos really means the world to me.


	28. Chapter 28

The first week went by smoothly she didn’t miss work, she would wake up letting her wife sleep in a bit longer she like to have the hour to her and her son seeing how excited he was having his mom helping him get ready for school. She had breakfast made for Waverly every morning before she went to her studies. Nicole would talks much to her sister in law who was having a hard time being in the station but confined to her desk in the back room. That was the only was she was able to convince doc to let her get to work and not stay bored at home. Walking into the station made her sad she wasn’t working but also happy she didn’t have to stress over the dumb town people who would try to rip out a bank safe from the wall outside. Walking into the station she passed her coworkers and into wynonna little office, 

“ hey Earp, how's it going back here ?” She said peaking her head in. 

“ I’m doing paper work that’s probably as old nedley ! “ she throws her hands up and leaves her chair and desk. Wynonna was 2-3 months pregnant she had a small but noticeable belly that Nicole found cute to see. She smiled every time. 

“ I brought you a tuna sandwich with carrot sticks and peanut butter.” She said wynonna didn’t seem too happy about it but she knew that was her sister's idea of “ food”. 

“ why can’t waves just send some of her pies and a bacon burger “ wynonna whined sitting down on the couch in the office. It made Nicole laugh at how angry and whiny pregnancy made her. 

“ because your sister wants these babies to be happy and healthy ! But I do crave a burger and a nice cold beer sometimes “ she says as she takes a bit from her sandwich. Wynonna looked at her giving her a death look for mentioning alcohol. Nicole had ate lunch with wynonna for the pass week and she loved it she always love spending time with her. After lunch Nicole would go pick up her son from school and then grab Waverly from the library where she would get lost into her studies that she wouldn’t notice she has been there for hours. For being  one month away from popping out a little human she waddled as she walked but she still managed to get things done. She had their home nice and in order cooked for her family and ran errand. Did she end up having swollen feet at the end of the day yes most of the time she did, but she wasn’t one to be able to stay still or do nothing for a long time. 

 

After their dinner wyatt would work on his homework he began asking Nicole for her help since she has been home. He was enjoying having her around more than just seeing her for a couple of hours a day. 

“ this is like the first time you met mom and I, I miss that “ he says not meaning to hurt her or anything by it just he liked the feeling of it. But Nicole thought he was saying something else. 

“ do you not like me working so much bud? “ she asked the young boy. 

“ no I do I like that you’re a cop everyone in my class tells me I’m lucky that “ Nicole haught is my mom “ but I also miss spending time with you so I ask you to help me even if I don’t need help. “ 

Nicole looked at him and how he was looking at her  admiring her with his big brown eyes she loved so much. “ I think I am the lucky one to have you as my son don’t you think?” 

Wyatt laughed at her question, he just shrugged his shoulders and continued to write. 

“ Wyatt if you ever feel like I don’t give you time, tell me and I’ll stop what I’m doing for you baby. You are always first don’t forget that “ she says giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

“ I know mama I know I’m your boy. But I have to share you with others like baby heaven. “ he says. 

 

After putting Wyatt to bed Nicole walked to the living room where she find her wife sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket drinking her tear reading one of her books. Nicole walks behind her placing her hand  on her shoulders grabbing her attention from the book, Waverly looks up to a tired, drained Nicole but still giving her a sweet smile.she pulls her to sit next to her. She had to have her presence hey never had to talk about anything just being with each other made everything better, Waverly ran her finger through her hair as Nicole trace circles on her legs.

“ how was your day baby ?” Nicole asked as she was falling asleep on her wife’s legs. 

 

“ exciting I met another historian in the library from the big city she was nice we are going to lunch next week .” Waverly mentions putting her book down she seen her eyes open as she said that. 

 

“ hmm that’s nice what’s her name ? “ Nicole felt jealous but she knew she shouldn’t be Waverly was married to her she was happy with her she shouldn’t be jealous. 

 

“ her name is Kevin. “ 

 

Nicole bolted her head up “ Kevin? That’s her real name? 

 

“ yes Nicole haught really ! We actually starting talking because she found my last name interesting since hers was Kevin. “

 

“Waverly Earp haught ? “ Nicole questioned 

 

“ Waverly haught.” She Answered 

Nicole never heard her say her name she would always use Earp for the beginning not being used to it but having her say her last name made her heart swell. She loved the sound of it. She moved from her legs rising from the couch to her swollen feet pulling her wife up, giving her a kiss and moving up to her nose and her forehead; 

“ let’s go to bed we are tired and I want to cuddle with you as long as I can. “ 

 

Waverly loved how clingy and needy Nicole had gotten with the pregnancy but even like it would be rare when she would want to be hugged and have thing be done for her but when she did it was Waverly favorite thing. As Nicole laid on the bed Waverly moved to her feet massaging them making Nicole let out a small moan of relief. 

“ If I would of know you were this good as massages I would've married you the first chance I got.” She said joking. 

 

“ I’ll do anything for my girls. “ she said looking back at her 

“ anything ?” Nicole mocked she had some things in mind, she didn’t know if the massage was doing things to her or just the sight of her wife made her crave her even more she wanted to have Waverly inside of her she wanted to feel her and love her every time she had her to herself. 

 

The Monday morning came along it was the same routine, as the last week but this time she had to go talk to nedley and tell him what she had decided on doing, she was nervous but she knew it was the right thing to do. As she got back home from dropping off Wyatt she checked for lunch but didn’t find anything for them. Pulling out her phone she pulls wynonna thread ; 

 

**Wyn how about a lunch date ?**

 

_ Wynonna _ **_:_ ** **cheese burgers !? Meet you at the diner in 10 haught mama.**

 

Nicole laughs and grabs her keys driving to the diner she sees wynonna walking to the diner. She hops out of her car waddling as fast as her pregnant self can go. 

 

“ you walked from the station ?” She asked 

 

“ yup why do you think I said 10 minutes, now let’s get some food because we are hungry more like hangry ! “ 

 

Walking in the diner was empty for it to mine lunchtime they sat in a booth looking out to the small town street ordering their food they waited talking about work and what she had been missing, she missed her uniform that didn’t currently fit her baby bump. As much as she loved caring her child and finding out that she is weeks away from meeting her baby girl was exciting and relieving, her little melon baby as she thinks about her baby she feels a nasty uncomfortable hit that causes her to make a face that wynonna notices. 

 

“ what’s wrong are you okay ? “ she asks the redhead who still looks uncomfortable. 

 

“ yeah I’ll be okay seems like   she’s is having a party in my stomach.” She answers her. 

 

Wynonna laughed at the thought of her niece kicking me screaming to get out ready to meet the world she is going to make her own with the help of her and her cousin. Their food arrived both woman looked like a child on Christmas morning, mid burger they didn’t talk just gave each other looks they were enjoying their food. Wynonna catches her baby sister walking with a women in a suit straight raven hair. They walk in wynonna waves at her sister calling her over. 

“ I see you two are having a healthy meal “ Waverly says with a bit of annoyance in her voice. 

 

“ was your wife’s idea not mine. Who’s your friend waves ?” Wynonna asked 

“ this is Kevin , Kevin this is my sister wynonna and my wife Nicole “ Waverly introduced 

Wynonna gives her a smile not really being able to use her hand to greed her since they were busy holding her food, she looked at the wall that had a clock and seen her lunch was almost over me had to find her way back to the station probably taking her a bit long to get back she takes a last bite of her burger. 

“ love to stay here and chat but I have to get back to work, Kevin pleasure.” 

Nicole leaves her plate struggling to get out of the booth to follow wynonna she stands next to Waverly. 

 

“ baby I need to go talk to nedley I’ll see you later. - she gives her a kiss following one on her forehead- Kevin it was nice to meet you hope to see you again “ Nicole says as she releases her hand and walks after wynonna. 

 

“ Earp I’ll save your ass come on I’ll give you a ride ! “ Nicole yells to wynonna who gives her a look of relief 

 

In the station she walks into nedleys office waiting for him to get back from his hour and a half long lunch he takes going to shorty’s and talking most of his time with doc rather than actually eating anything she sits on the chair in front of his desk as he looks to the couch, the couch where one late night she and Waverly spend kissing like a pair of teenagers. She was happy that no one walked in that day it would of been weird and they wouldn’t of let Nicole live it down having the sight of Nicole in a tie only a tie. The outburst of the door behind her distracts her from her thoughts. 

 

“ Nicole Wyatt . His school is in Lock down.” Wynonna says out of breath she runs out to the car waiting for Nicole. Without question Nicole ran she didn’t know how but she just knew that her son was in trouble. Wynonna was in the driver's side waiting for her to get in as soon as her butt hit the seat she took off. 

 

“ what’s going on wyn ? “ she asked her body felt numb she couldn’t feel anything she couldn’t think all she wanted was to know if Wyatt was okay. 

 

“ they called Lonnie for a 10-15 at the school, he told me there was someone in the school that the kids seen. But as of now Lonnie nedley and dolls are there. “ she tried to go as fast as possible and not put anyone in danger when they got there their was parent outside of the school she walked to the front where she seen dolls stopping people from going near the gates trying to prevent less commotion. Nicole could see Waverly standing next to him, she pushes to get to her wife who was as worried as everyone. 

She pulls her into her arms they don’t say anything but hold each other. They could hear  Wynonna trying to calm parents down she gets to dolls who gives her a look of gratitude 

“ do we know who it is ? How he got in ? Is anyone hurt ? “ she asked him 

“ del Rey , - he was the same one who had send the man who shot Nicole  they figured that out he had people working for him - he locked himself in a empty room reinforcements have been called  they are in there trying to get him out. No one is hurt but he is carrying weapons.” Dolls says. 

 

“ let me go in dolls I could get him out. “ she says calmly but inside she was burning up in anger. 

 

“ I’m sorry I can’t let you do that. I had orders to not let anyone in. “ 

 

“ BULLSHIT XAVIER ! By who nedley knows I’m the best dam negotiator he has had. “ 

 

“ I’m sorry wynonna. “ he exclaimed softly 

 

 Before she could yell at him he feels a firm grab pulling her down. Waverly was on the floor blocking Nicole’s  body. She had no clue what had happen or what to do her son was in a school that a psychopath had gotten into, for a reason she couldn’t rap her head around why would anyone want to hurt humans let alone hurt children. And her pregnant wife had collapsed, people around her worried for her. Dolls as radioed in for a ambulance , moment later people made way for the stretcher;  Nicole calls for wynonna. 

 

With tears in her eyes and falling from her face Nicole who looked like she was in the worse pain of her life she reached for her best friends hands holding them tight; 

 

“ you make sure he is okay, okay make sure they are all okay and you get your ass to us because this baby is coming and wants to meet her aunt and brother. Promise me Earp ! Please promise me.” Her voice fades as she falls unconscious from the relaxation meds they injected her in the ambulance. 

 

“ I promise “ she responded and looks to her sister who was crying uncontrollably holding Nicole’s hand. 

 

“ I promise Waverly


	29. Chapter 29

 

> “ bobo what sick Animal are you to come to a children’s school” wynonna says outside of the room he was locked in. Luckily he was chased into a room with no one in it. She grew frustrated talking to what she calls a wall because he wouldn’t respond to anything she would says she couldn’t break the door down she couldn’t do anything he had to come out on his own. And only then will she be able to get her nephew and be with her family. Doc was with dolls trying to figure out a way in the room maybe a window but it was difficult to get in this school took how to keep people out. Ironically how did he get inside the school.

  
  
  


**_In the hospital_ **

Nicole had arrived and quickly put in a room, luckily their OBGYN was in the hospital. Getting out of a delivery he seen them arrive.

 

“ what’s going on ? “ he asked pulling for her charts. Looking at them he seen that the baby was coming and not waiting for anyone or asking permission she was ready to be out in the world.

 

“ mrs. haught we are going to run a quick ultrasound and see if your girl is in position to come out. “ he says as they bring the machine in. As much as Nicole was in pain her thought of Waverly never left her head she needed to see her with her see that she was okay as okay she could be. She was as worried for their son the nurses came covering her. One nurse walked to her

“ I’m sorry but you’re going to have to step out “ she said nicely .

Waverly who didn’t grasp anything that was happening she didn’t understand what was going on. She was in a never ending nightmare her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. She looked at the young woman who was just doing her job. She agreed to step out she found it a good chance to check up on what’s going on with Wynonna. Before leaving she walks to her wife who was sweating and pale white from the pain. Holding her hand she places a kiss on her forehead a kiss that reassured her everything was going to be okay.

“ I love you “ Waverly said stepping out of the doctors and nurses way.

Nicole gave her a smile that said the words that she couldn’t let out but she seen the love with her smile.

 

The door closes behind her Nicole is alone with the doctors and nurses.

 

“ I need you to stall this baby as much as you can ! “ she lets out before another wave of contractions hit her and yells.

 

“ I can’t do that Nicole it could be dangerous.” The doctor says.

 

“ I need to know that my son is safe . And I need to have wynonna here. Wynonna is her godmother I need her to be here I need her family to be here !” She yelled through the pain.

 

The doctor didn’t agree but nore  denied her request they checked her seen how the baby was doing and if she was in a position to have a normal birth or they were going to have a C- section, checked how many centimeters she was open made sure hey were both healthy and safe. Almost an hour later the same nurse who took Waverly to the waiting room went for her.

“ your baby and wife are doing fine, she is 6 centimeters open you could come back in the room.” She says.

 

Back in the room Nicole was asleep, looking peaceful something she didn’t imagine she would be looking like after the last hour they were spending.

“ she is going to be asleep for a while the doctor gave her a relaxer, we also asked for a bed to be brought in for you. If you need anything I’ll be in the office right outside this room “ she said as nice as possible.

 

Waverly who had just composed herself wiped her tears and gave her a smile and a soft _thank you._

 

She sat next to Nicole grabbing her hand tracing circles over her hand. And put her free hand on her stomach.

 

“ hey baby girl , I’m excited to meet you but you didn’t have to come early and  make mommy have a hard time. But we are waiting for you whenever you wish to come out we will be ready.” She whispered to the stomach realizing it was going to be the last time she would be talking to her daughter like that. This time tomorrow she would be holding her in her hands feeling her hands her soft little face. It brought her a big smile.

  
  
  


**Wynonna at school**

 

 “ BOBO YOU SON OF A BITCH ! Get out of the room ! I am tired and I know you are too ! Give up ! Let us all go you lost ! Her patient was gone, she was done doing it the “ right way “ she was going to Earp it up taking off her jacket she began to kick and kick the door. And yelling his name, after a couple of hard kicks with the help of doc they busted the door open they found him sitting down in the middle of the room eyes closed with his arms in front of him as if he had surrendered.

Wynonna walked slowly towards him putting handcuffs on him.

 

“ why didn’t you just open the door ? Made our life a bit easier “ she asked confused.

 

He didn’t say anything dolls took him wynonna and doc rushed to Wyatt’s class announcing that it was okay to come out it was safe. She needed her nephew in her arms. Arriving to classroom 14 wyatt who was sitting in the desk reading his book.

“Nonna? Doc ? He asked

She gave him a smile of relief  he left his desk and walked to them she pulled him in for a hug

“ bud we have to go mama is having baby heaven anytime now .” She announced his eyes widen and his smile grew the biggest smile she had ever seen on him appeared on his face. He rushed out the door leaving his aunt and uncle in the room still squatting down

 

“ come on ! GUYS I WANT TO SEE MY BABY SISTER ! “ he squirmed with excitement jumping up and down.

  
  


Back in the hospital Nicole was still asleep she let out a couple of moans of discomfort from time to time. She nuzzled in her arms a soft knock filled the room turning to face the door she seen wynonna face peeking in the room with a soft and gentle smile.  The same smile that Wyatt had she had seeing her sister meant that they were safe. They entered the room sneaking in Wyatt he was inside doc’s big navy blue wool coat hanging from his body like a money. She chuckled but began to cry at the same time leaving Nicole bedside to hug her son and sister she whispered a light _thank you_  in her ear.

 

“ is baby heaven here yet “ Wyatt whispered up to his mom.

She loved that he paid attention to the things they told him about having a new baby in their life. How he was suppose to learn to be more quiet be more gentle and learn to share. That being the most difficult one to understand.

“ she isn’t here yet baby. Few more hours maybe why don’t we go outside and let her …. “ Wyatt moved passed her to walk to his mama climbing on the bed he places a kiss on her stomach and moves up to her cheek.

 

“ Wyatt  “ Nicole mumbles still with her eyes closed.

“ I’m here mama “ he answers not as soft and quiet as before. She opened her eyes to see the boy in front of her giving her a smile showing his little teeth and big brown eyes made her smile. Looking past him she seen the rest of her family.

“ wyn , thank you. “ she let out her throat  was dry. She never really knew wynonna to cry but the expression on her face said something else she didn’t know if it was because she was happy to be in the room and see her niece be born or that she didn’t fail her this time.

 

“ you know how much I love kicking down doors no big deal haught. Now can you push this little bundle out we we can see if she’s a carrot top as well. “ she said easing the mood.

 

The nurse walks in the room to check her vitals  and if she had opened anymore. She noticed Wyatt who was still sitting on the bed with Nicole looking guilty but also innocent he through her a smile.

 

“ hi I’m Wyatt Earp-haught , what’s your name ? “ he asked being the friendly boy he is.

 

“ nice to meet you wyatt I’m Brenda I’m your mommy’s nurse” she answered him.

 

“ are you bring me my  baby sister ?”

 

“ I’m helping yes but I’m going to need the room to check how far along she is. “ she said to everyone.

 

Wyatt gave her a frown, he looked back to her mom who was looking at him with a smile. Hoping off  her bed walking towards Waverly and wynonna, walking out of the room Brenda was now alone with Nicole.

 

“ beautiful family you have. “ she said Nicole smiled at her as she always felt weird having another women check her down under but it was something she wouldn’t be missing about being pregnant along with many other things. The sound of her taking out the rubber gloves indicate that she was done.

 

“ mrs. haught looks like you’ll be ready to push within the next hour we will begin to prep you and the room. I’ll call your family but I am sorry we can’t allow your son in hospital protocol” she informed her.

 

Nicole knew that the next hour of her life was going to be one of the longest one she would ever wait. Wynonna walked into the room just her no one following. Still drowsy from the the meds she struggled to stay awake but she tried her best.

“ hey you “ She said towards the raven hair who was sporting a little baby bump

 

“ hey to you . How you feeling ? “ she asked sitting on the door of the bed

 

“ college “ was all she said, along with a small laugh.

 

“ I called Tim he should be here in a couple of hours”

 

And that is why Nicole had picked wynonna to be her daughters godmother, not only because it was her aunt but because she always made her feel welcomed and love even before she was with Waverly included her and her dad in their family. Seeing how she was with Wyatt and how much love she had for him , she knew that it wouldn’t be no less for her daughter.

“ wyn I want you to be here when she is born … I want you to be her godmother “

She didn’t say anything her face expression dropped and changed it was blank, it made her nervous  she gave her time to process what she had said but she didn’t react.

 

“ wynonna are you okay ? Did you hear what I said ? “

 

“ yes I heard what you said, but I don’t … I cant Nicole I can’t …. what if I .. I failed Waverly for not being here for her  I failed you .. and I almost failed Wyatt. I can’t fail this little girl “ wynonna said with a heavy tone.

 

“ hey, you didn’t fail Waverly Wyatt nor me . Don’t say that because of you I met Waverly because of you I’m here and I’m alive. You will not fail her you will love her as much as you love Wyatt and Waverly and me. You have not and will never fail us wynonna Earp. You listen to me for once I trust you with her “

 

A few tears escape wynonna eyes she  expected her to quickly wiped them away but she didn’t she let the look of her vulnerability fall on her, something that looked beautiful on her seeing that she wasn’t always strong she wasn’t always a tough person who has walls over walls.

 

“ you know haught I could say the same to you. And thank you for everything you’ve done for us. “ the sound of the door opening made her wipe her tears, seeing her sister walk in the room she gave her a smile and walked to sit on the chair next to the window looking out at cold wet purgatory. Waverly walked to the bed giving Nicole a kiss on her forehead.

“ doc took Wyatt to grab some food Nd a book back home “ she said.

 

Nicole took in the last moments of being pregnant going through he last 8 months how she struggled and suffered through the morning sickness the weird stage where she couldn’t climb the stairs without panting and almost always fainting. She was going to miss having a big belly feeling her kick when she would talk to her or when Wyatt would tell her about his day. The one hint she would miss the most is feeling her kick when Waverly would sing to her at night. She was excited to meet her after all, hold her, hug her kiss her little face tell her how much she loves her and watch her grow.

Her deep thoughts were interrupted by doctor Evans deep voice.

 

“ alright Nicole it’s time to start pushing “ he said as excited as he can look

Wynonna rising from her chair to stand next to her sister who was holding Nicole hand.

“ you seem a little too excited about being down there doc, “ she said that made Waverly eyes dart to her face

Doctor Evans laughed “ no I am always happy to help bring in a new life “

 

After a few grunts and pushes Nicole’s nice thoughts of her daughter left her head. She hated it hated how frustrating it was pushing and how difficult it was. She imagined Waverly and how she did it and how strong she was to push a child while having no supportive partner next to her. The doctors hazy voice creeped in to her thoughts “ _alright Nicole push on the count of 5_ “ _one … two … three … four …. five…._

She pushed and yelled filling the room with it Waverly could hear  and see the frustration in her wife’s face and screams.

 

“ come on baby, push push “ she says being a strong support system she had a firm grip on her hand. She knew what she was going through she knew the pain the frustration  and how hard it was. But it was possible.

 

She could hear the doctor count to 4 this time meaning she was progressing.

 

“ push  haught come on push ! “ wynonna yelled as Nicole yelled while pushing.

 

“ I see the head, I need one more good push Nicole ready one … two … three …. “ the doctor said.

 

After the last count and her last push she feels a sense of relief she sees her wife crying while smiling to the doctor  wynonna looking in complete shock and awe she puts her hands on Nicole’s head giving her a kiss on her forehead “ haught dam you did it !”

Nicole looks to find a glimpse of her daughter she sees Waverly cutting the umbilical cord and the room was filled with the loud crying of her daughter for that moment it was all music to her ears hearing her daughter cry for the first time. They placed her on Nicole’s  bare chest before cleaning her. More Awake than they have ever seen a newborn she looked around she had Waverly big eyes, big filled cheeks and the same little nose as Waverly and Wyatt’s . Taking her to clean her Wynonna walked to see everything they were doing.

They washed her changed her and didn’t cry once she took it she was attentive but not one sound. Wynonna chuckled at the sight of the bright red hair on her head.

She looked to see Nicole who was in Waverly arms both filled with happiness and tears.

While they cleaned and made sure both baby and Nicole are doing good and move her to a new room where she could have visitors Waverly and wynonna left the room heading towards the  waiting room. She bumped Waverly giving her a smile

“ congratulations waves. Two kids and you are one hell of a milf !” She says.

Waverly laughs at her

“ your next “ she responded to her sister.

 

In the waiting room Wyatt was on the chair looking very comfortable reading  his favorite book the book Nicole got him the first time they spend their Sunday and went to the library. Doc had his hat covering his face most likely asleep wynonna bumps his boots he jerks removing his hat from his face looking at both women who had puffy red eyes.

 

“ is she here “ he asks

Wyatt closes the book looking at the three of them waiting for one of the women to answer his question.

 

“ beautiful little red head you could ever see “ Waverly says brushing her sons hair.

On to the next room Wyatt looked around taking in the place hearing babies crying coming out from the rooms they arrived to Nicole’s room popping in she had her in her arms looking at her feeling her face hey could all see her smile from the door.

“ is she sleeping “ Waverly asked going next to her wife she places a kiss on her lips as a small noise escapes her mouth.

 

“ nope she is awake wondering and just staring away here take her. “ she hands her to Waverly.

She looks at her the moment she laid eyes on her Nicole seen when she fell completely in love with her. In that moment no one else was in the room it was only her and their daughter.

“ hi baby, I’m your mommy it’s nice to meet you and see your beautiful face. “ giving her a small soft kiss she sits on the open chair to her left she sees Wyatt fiddeling his fingers, nervous and excited to meet his little sister.

 

“ Wyatt come meet your sister “ Waverly calls for him.

He looks at her he gently feels her hand and traces her face with his hand his hand stops when he meets her hand she grabs his finger. She made a face that reveled something he was the first to notice.

“ mama she has a dimple like you he says looking back to Nicole. “ I’m going to take the best care of you “ he said giving her a kiss.

 

A couple of hours had passed doc and Wyatt left the hospital and back to the homestead where Wyatt would be staying for the next day till Nicole could back home. Waverly and wynonna stayed they had  a natural conversation like always. Any chance she got she would hold her niece, never in the time she had been with the earls did she think she would see the day that wynonna Earp would be baby talking to a little human her little human.

   “ you’re going to take care of my baby when she is born you two are going to be best friend just like your mama and I are. You’ll get in to trouble . But you will not be allowed to go into pussy willows ever. You hear me. Ever. But if you ever get in trouble I’ll bail you out “ she says to her sleeping niece that was in her arms.

 

A  soft knock filled the room to their surprise it was Nicole’s father still with his bags he looked sweaty even if it was a cold evening.

“ I’m here my plane got delayed but I’m here.”

He greeds his daughter wynonna waits for him to approach her to hand him his granddaughter. His eyes began to weld up at the sight of the sleeping bundle in his arms. Waverly wanted to give them a moment alone she grabbed wynonna who was looking at Tim and his face of pure genuine happiness.

 

“ we are going to go grab something to eat” Waverly said to her wife  giving her a long lingering kiss on her forehead.

 

“ Tim I’ll see if a nurse is willing to give you a sponge bath also I’ll bring you a sandwich old man “ wynonna says to the man who wasn’t paying attention to what she said he was busy looking at his granddaughter.

 

Nicole looks at her dad who is deep into looking at her daughter she could imagine how he was when she was born a  22 year old freshly out of the marines holding a tiny human no clue what was next but she was glad life went the way it went for her.

 

“ she’s precious Annie , completely from her beautiful red hair to her little toes. “ he said looking at his daughter that was a mother.

 

“ how did the Earp clan react “ he asked

 

“ completely in love with her not hard to believe  wyatt already plans her to be _john Watson,_ wynonna already plans to bailing her out of jail when she’s older. Doc loves her pretty sure I seen a tear escape his cowboy eye, and Waverly well she looks at her like she is the love of her life- she chuckles a bit …-  and you dad what are you thinking? She ask

He takes a minute to answer looking at his granddaughter and daughter he remembered the first time he seen his daughter and how he was overtaken by love and pure genuine happiness and how he raised her correctly even if he was alone he took the time to show his daughter right from wrong to be her own person to love her no matter who she was or what she became. He sees he little girl who loves to run up mountains to see the world clearly and better the girl who loves without limits helps without question and he sees a mother a wife a friend a partner he sees his little girl.

 

Nicole’s voice brings him out of his thoughts

“ dad ?... what are you thinking of ?” She asked looking at him with a confusing smile

 

“ you  brought heaven to purgatory “ he says

 

“ no, purgatory brought  me heaven” she responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little story of mine I loved it ! For the ones who read and left comments and kudos thank you , my first wynonna Earp fic but definitely not my last  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading what do you think


End file.
